Theft of Fire
by readbymoonlight
Summary: Just a story about a klepto and a pyro...and zombies...lots of zombies.
1. Missing Keys and Burning Books

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikaTem, NejiTen, others...**

**Warning: Sakura's family is very AU with Sasori as her brother and Chiyo has her grandma**

**Another Warning: This is a High School AU story!**

* * *

Kakashi gave a content sigh as he read his smutty orange book with the _slightly_ inappropriate cover. His feet were propped up on his desk and he was reclined back in his chair as far as it would go. His students were in the process of taking a quiz and he finally had time to read his absolute favorite chapter. It was his favorite in the entire book, hell the entire series, but he always had to have the buildup of the others before the wonderful and amazing chapter to fully enjoy it. That's why it was his twentieth time reading the damned thing. It was all good-great-wonderful-_glorious_ but that chapter; it had a special place in his heart. It was just…too great for words. It has made him breathless on multiple occasions and not many things could do that.

Just as he turned the page to the beginning of Chapter Twelve, a faint cough caught his attention. He let out an inaudible growl as he looked up at the disrupter.

Before him, there stood a pink haired girl with big green doe eyes waiting expectantly. She wore a baggy red t-shirt and ripped jeans. She was shifting her weight from on foot to another. In her hands was a completed quiz and she was playing with the edge of the page as she waited. He nodded his head to the corner of the desk where she deposited the test with a small nod and scampered back to her desk. Kakashi watched her sit down before returning to his book.

Kakashi went back to reading his favorite chapter anxiously for the rest of class. Students continued to walk to his desk and drop off their completed quiz and even after the last one dropped off his test, Kakashi continued to read. _Fuck the student, _Kakashi thought selfishly. _Umi is about to meet Kenji in the hotel garden while her husband Hiro recovers from the fight he had for her attention. She is about to profess her love for him and then they were going to..._ Kakashi could barely hold back his mannish giggle.

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes and Kakashi waved his hand absentmindedly to dismiss his students, not daring to take his eyes off the wondrous text. His students took no time to flee from the room and Kakashi was grateful to be alone. He read a little bit more before the second period bell rang and he sighed. Second period he had a teacher meeting with Gai and Gai's teacher assistant Lee. As much as he would love to skip the meeting, he needed the job. How else would be buy his only beloveds in life? Plus, the next book was coming out next month! _Hell yeah!_

Kakashi shook his head as he marked his spot, disappointed he had to wait to finish the chapter. He gave the cover a small caress. As sad as it was, those books meant everything to him. He had not much left that made him happy.

He dropped the book in his drawer and slammed it shut, locking it.

Kakashi stood up and went to grab his ring of keys, but his hand only touched the hard wood of the desk. He looked down and frowned. His keys were gone. He shuffled around his desk but couldn't find them. He started to panic. He pushed his papers onto the floor until he was staring at an empty desk. A few of the papers disappeared under the desk but Kakashi hardly cared. _Where the hell are those keys?_

His keys were school issued. They opened and locked all the doors, but more importantly, amongst those keys, was the key to the locked drawer that held the half read twelfth chapter of his book.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she stood in front of her locker, blocking the inside from view. She examined the object inside the locker with a small smile. _Yes_, she thought triumphantly, _what an excellent addition._

She traced the curve of the ring of keys that she had just stolen from her Sensei. She counted the keys; five. She silently wondered which doors the keys opened but quickly swatted that thought away. She didn't care really, not when she was content with just being in possession of the keys.

She let a small sigh out as the tension in her stomach disappeared and pure euphoria spread through her system. Today was a good day. She felt invincible.

She had spent the entirety of the test staring at them and no matter how hard she tried to dispel the idea of taking them, she couldn't. Sometimes she just had to have something and wouldn't get it out of her mind until it was hers. It would physically make her sick if she didn't have them and the only cure was to take them. Now she had the keys, she could focus on the rest of her day. Plus she felt fantastic.

Sakura reached into the neck of her baggy shirt and pulled out a long chain necklace that hung from her neck. In length, it landed somewhere near the bottom of her rib cage. On the necklaces were twelve keys, soon to be seventeen. Sakura grinned. She was having a good day.

"S-Sakura, w-we better g-go to class." A voice said from behind her. Sakura whipped around nervously to see her best friend, Hyuuga Hinata, standing there shyly.

Hinata was a shy little thing and she looked the role. She had black hair with a blue tint that reached her back. She had big fearful white eyes surrounded by long black lashes. She was short, but not nearly as short as Sakura.

Sakura was about as opposite as Hinata as night and day. Sakura was outgoing and loud. Her hair was pink and very short. Sakura's eyes were a bright green. Yes, the two girls were nearly opposite in all manners but were best friends.

"Hey Hinata! Want to see my newest piece?" Sakura grinned mischievously. Without waiting for an answer, Sakura pulled the shy girl over toward the locker to give Hinata a view of the piece.

"A-Are t-those-"

"Kakashi Sensei's keys? Yes, they are my beautiful shy friend, yes they are." Sakura grinned as she clasped the key ring onto the necklace.

"I-Isn't he g-going to n-need t-those?" Hinata asked nervously as she casted a glance around to see if anyone noticed.

Sakura shrugged as she stuffed the necklace of keys under her shirt again. "He can get new ones, or borrow another teacher's." Hinata gave Sakura doubtful look but said nothing. "Come on, we are going to be late for history!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her down the hall.

That pink haired girl was Haruno Sakura and she was a Kleptomaniac.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the library cautiously to find he was alone. _Perfect_, he smirked. He had free period which most students used to hangout outside now that the weather was cooling down, but not Sasuke. He liked the solitude of the empty library, plus he hated the cold. It reminded him of death.

Sasuke was a dark haired, dark eyed boy. He even emanated a dark aura. He was, what most girls, specifically his fans Karin and Ino, declared, 'dark, handsome, and mysterious'. He had pale skin and aristocratic features. Most people considered him to be well endowed in the looks department, he just shrugged. He could care less about his looks. They hardly gave him true happiness.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his silver flip back lighter. He casually leaned back in the chair and flicked back the cap of the lighter. He watched the flame dance. Suddenly he had an idea as another smirk formed on his face.

He looked around to see no one around. He quickly leaned further back in his chair and snatched his backpack from the ground by the chair leg. He wrenched it open and pulled out a book; _Frankenstein by Mary Shelley_. Sasuke took a look around one more and opened his lighter again. He held the paperback book to the flame and watched as the fire crawled up the cover off the book and slowly started to burn to the pages. Before he knew it, the book was engulfed in flame. Sasuke sighed, _done already._ He quickly disposed of the still burning book into the metal trash can. It would extinguish on its own once it ate up all the paper in the bin.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He liked to burn things. Whenever he had the urge, he had to act out on it. It made him happy, well as happy as the usually stoic boy could be. Literally and metaphorically, it brightened his dim and dark work. It was his only source of light.

The tension in his shoulder vanished and he was left in a calming state of peace. Burning things helped him release his stress. It would build and build and become painful until he just had to get rid of it and quite literally burn it away.

"Oi! Teme! Are you in here?" Sasuke heard a shriek echo through the library followed by a 'shush!' He could hear his moronic friend whisper loudly back to the shusher, "Sorry!"

Sasuke watched the fire slowly burn out in the trashcan as his friend showed up. He didn't have to look up to see his blonde haired friend's bright smile. He didn't have to look up to see his bright blue eyes watching Sasuke. And he didn't have to look up to know his friend was bouncing on his heels for recognition like a lost puppy. Sadly, he was friends with the number one knuckleheaded idiot in the school, Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke finally looked up. "What?"

"Class starts soon and Shikamaru is saving us seats!" Naruto yelped, followed by another 'shush'. "Sorry! Anyways, let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's bag and ran out of the library with the expectation that Sasuke would follow.

Sasuke sighed as he slowly got up, shoving the silver lighter back into his pockets. He looked into the trashcan to see the burnt book's ashes still smoking a little. He smirked.

That black haired boy was Uchiha Sasuke and he was a Pyromaniac.

* * *

A boy with white hair and magenta eyes glared at the Uchiha prodigy in front of him in his last period class. The bell rang and Sasuke got up and quickly navigated out of the classroom while Suigetsu stayed. Suigetsu had a certain despise for Sasuke ever since elementary school. It was mostly jealousy that devoured this hatred but Suigetsu would never admit that. Suigetsu was too proud.

"Yo, stop glaring at him. It's fucking weird. You'll give him the evil eye or something." A brown haired boy with red triangle tattoos on his cheeks stated from beside Suigetsu.

"Good. The bitch would deserve it, Kiba." Suigetsu glowered. "Someone needs to knock that ass off his high horse. That damn bastard…"

"Same could be said about Uzumaki." Kiba agreed with a nod. While Kiba and Naruto were on much friendlier terms than Suigetsu and Sasuke, they still competed over everything. It was a long time rivalry, even though Naruto only considered Sasuke his real rival.

"One day, Dog Breath." Suigetsu smirked. "And I can't wait for it to come."

Kiba let out a low growl before swatting Suigetsu on the head. "Shut it with the nicknames!"

"Whatever." Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's find Jugo."

Kiba stood up with Suigetsu. "He is probably with Shino."

"Oh no." Suigetsu stopped.

Kiba frowned. "What?"

"That means they are probably with Lee."

Kiba rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Why did Lee have to stay as a teacher's assistant for Gai?"

* * *

"Your house or mine?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked out of the school building. Shikamaru was staying after school for detention because he fell asleep in class _again._ Sasuke shrugged indifferently, letting Naruto decide. "Let's go to yours. Mine is currently occupied with _research_." Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. Naruto's godfather Jiraiya was a novelist who specialized in erotica. Jiraiya was usually on the road but he had popped up a couple days ago and was now antagonizing Naruto and that was a feat within itself.

"Hn, fine." Sasuke grunted.

The two walked down the street. Sasuke's house was very close to the school and even though he could drive, he preferred to walk. The less time he spent in the house, the better.

"So, how are you going to explain to Kakashi that you burnt his book? It is part of a class set, you know." Naruto asked. Naruto knew about Sasuke's problem but never said anything anymore. He disapproved of it but no matter what he said, Sasuke wouldn't listen. It was like talking to a wall…well Sasuke was always like that but still when it came to his little _problem_ he was just terrible.

"I have another copy at home he can have. I didn't like the book anyways." Sasuke muttered. "It's stupid and unreal."

"Is your brother home?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. It was hard to tell if his brother was home or not. Sometimes Itachi stayed in the house for days on end and other times Itachi wouldn't return home for weeks. It was erratic and inconsistent but Sasuke never really cared for his brother's company. Or the company of his brother's friends that also practically lived there.

"Are you excited about the trip to the morgue next week?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

"Why would I?" Sasuke hissed. "It's just a place full of dead bodies." Naruto then went on, listing the reasons why going to the morgue was 'super-cool-rad'. To say the least, Sasuke was still unimpressed with the trip.

The two boys walked up to the single story house. Sasuke dug the key out of his pocket and opened the door. Sitting on one of the couches was his brother Itachi and his brother's blue hued friend Kisame.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi greeted indifferently as he and Kisame continued their conversation in low voice.

Sasuke didn't even bothered greeting back and he walked to the kitchen and pulled out two sodas, tossing one to Naruto. The two drank in silence and started heading toward his room.

"No girlfriend, huh?" Kisame blurted out. Sasuke looked back and glared. "Damn it, I going to end up owing Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu ten bucks each, unless you and Naruto are, you know." Kisame wiggled his eyebrows.

Sasuke sneered. "Never with him, even if I was gay." Sasuke sent a disgusted glare to Naruto which was returned with equal disgust.

"Look, if you could just nab one and help me out, I'm losing cash over here each end of month you stay single." Kisame sighed. Itachi just shook his head.

"Sasuke is never going to get a girl." Itachi explained. "He just doesn't have a sexual drive."

"I'm going." Sasuke grunted as he headed toward his room, ready to leave the company.

Naruto waited until Sasuke was down the hall before he walked over to the two men. "He did it again." Naruto mumbled quickly.

Itachi sighed and Kisame shook his head. "What was it this time?" Itachi asked as he dragged his hand down his face.

"A book for class." Naruto explained, looking cautiously at the hallway. Itachi nodded his head, indicating for Naruto to join his brother. Once the blonde was out of the clear, Itachi shared a look with Kisame.

Ever since the murder of their parents, Sasuke picked up the nasty habit of pyromania. Itachi ignored it for the first couple of years, thinking that it was his way of coping with their death but soon he realized that it was an addiction, something that was never going to end no matter how much Itachi tried intervened.

Itachi tried to stop Sasuke many times but it was always met with either being shut out or called out. Itachi also fell into some nasty habits after the death of their parents which included but was not limited to: drinking, smoking, drugs, and sex. Itachi was slowly breaking the habit but Sasuke looked like he was getting worse and worse with his pyromania. Even though he would never show it, he was beyond worried for his little brother.

* * *

A black, official looking car drove down the streets of Konoha. Inside were five people, all from Suna. In the driver seat was Baki. Baki worked as general assistant to the man in the passenger seat. He was a politician and was visiting Konoha for the month. In the back seat were his three children, a blonde named Temari, a brunette named Kankuro, and a red head named Gaara.

"Wow…so this is Konoha, huh?" Temari remarked bored as she looked out the window. She was displeased with the random trip to Konoha. She would have rather have stayed in Suna.

"Better than Suna." Kankuro commented. He at least liked the change in scenery because he hated Suna.

"How?" Gaara frowned. "No sand." Gaara was correct; there was a lack of sand in Konoha.

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to Hinata as she opened the door to her grandmother's shop. Her grandma, Chiyo, owned a three story corner building. She turned the lower two levels into an occult shop called Moon's Silver Sand. It was small, dark, cramped, and stuffy, but Sakura loved going inside. It was home…literally.

The shop was filled with many strange items from silver cursed rings to moldy worn spell books to even dried herbs. Her grandmother was a firm believer in the spirit world, magic, and any superstition of any culture along with paranormal activities and downright myths. Sakura, although would never tell her poor grandmother this, did not believe a word of her grandmother's ramblings. Sure, they were interesting and fun but she never took them serious. Sakura had enough problems already and didn't need to worry about pissing off any of the supernatural entities her grandmother believed in.

A tug of her pink locks informed her of a presence behind her. Sakura turned to see her older brother leaning against a dark wood table. "You're back from school." He remarked bored.

Her brother, Sasori, had bright red hair and brown amber eyes. He was five years older and emotionless, or at least, he pretended to be. Sometimes it was hard to tell.

"Yeah, is grandma here?" Sakura asked.

Sasori nodded his head toward the staircase that led to the second and third floor of the building. Sakura, Sasori, and their grandmother lived above the shop, on the third floor. The second floor was a second part of the shop that held their tribal wonders and world collections. Along with believing in all forms of weird and unnatural, Chiyo was also a world traveler and was very open to new and exotic ideals and objects that just _had _to be in the shop.

"Pick up anything interesting at school?" Sasori asked, as his eyes narrowed on his little sister. He was well aware of her little Kleptomania problem but never made her stop. If stealing random things made Sakura feel better, then so be it. Sasori wished she had picked a hobby or something but it was better than doing something destructive. Perhaps she should have picked up wood carving or puppetry like him.

"A ring of keys." Sakura shrugged as she walked around the cashier's desk and set her bag down under the counter.

"How many are you at now?" Sasori asked. Sakura always had a unique interest in keys even though Kleptomania mostly dealt with theft of items of no particular value to the taker.

"On my neck, seventeen. In the bin upstairs, that would be…fifty two." Sakura grinned brighter. The keys on her neck held use. The keys in the bin in her room were just random keys she found anywhere. She collected them.

"Whose were they?"

"Kakashi's." Sakura smirked. "I think one belongs to his drawer of porn."

At this moment, Chiyo glided to the counter, kissing Sasori's temple before grabbing Sakura's hand gingerly. "Beware, for the Drawer of Porn is also called the Chest of Celibate; sometimes even referred to as the Trunk of Never-Gonna-Get-Any."

Sakura couldn't help but grin at her eccentric grandma. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, I have something much more important than your erotic collected works to talk about." Chiyo clapped her hands together as she walked around the counter, next to Sakura, and dug under the counter. She reappeared holding a large, well worn, book.

"What's that?' Sasori asked with mild curiosity. Sakura looked at the cover, it was in a different language but the style was from the middle ages.

"It's a history book!" Chiyo laughed. "I wanted to read you the history!" Sasori and Sakura shared a look, but didn't say anything. Chiyo opened the book to a seemingly random page before starting to recite, without a glance at the book. "It is about the Jiangshi."

"The what?" Sakura asked her grandma with doubtful eyes and a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh Sakura, darling, it is a zombie that hops around and steals charka!" Chiyo chuckled, like she was explaining why the sky is blue to a child. "And you two are what's left of my legacy." Chiyo shook her head ashamed.

"A zombie?" Sasori asked, eyebrows raised.

"Why yes my Pudding Pop! But only the corpses of the murdered, those who have committed suicide, or those who are a part of genocide; the souls of those who died a death of unnatural cause, ones that can't fully move to the great beyond." Chiyo sighed.

"Does it say what happens to these zombies?" Sakura sighed.

"Nope! And Sakura, it is respectful to call them Jiangshi. Would you like it, if the Jiangshi came up to you and called you 'Fleshy Meat Sack' rather than Homo Sapien?"

"I think she would just prefer Sakura." Sasori muttered.

"No one asked for your opinion, Puppet Boy-Sori!" Chiyo swatted Sasori on the head. "Now I believe you have to finish putting up our medical herb display, hmm?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and left. "I should help him out." Sakura excused herself and followed her brother. Sasori regarded her as they silently worked on the display near the back of the first floor.

"Afraid that the Jiangshi is going to come and you have to hide behind brother dear?" Sasori smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed and work silently beside him. "Boyfriend yet?"

Sakura frowned. "No." She hissed and swatted his head for good measure.

"Damn, I'll owe Deidara and Kisame ten bucks each then. Damn, Deidara is making a killing." Sasori muttered. "Think you could get one before Halloween?"

"Why do you and your weird friends keep making these bets?" Sakura yelled as she hit her brother's arm.

"It's all for a higher reason that your little mind wouldn't understand." Sasori waved her off. "Plus, Kakuzu keeps urging us to do so. He's the one making a killing really."

"Not going to happen anytime soon! Sorry. Later, _Puppet Boy-Sori_." Sakura laughed as she walked up the two flights to their apartment.

* * *

Hinata walked out of her room and joined her family in the living room. Her father was leaving this evening for his month long trip. Meanwhile, her cousin Neji would be in charge. She and Neji had a rough past but were on significantly better terms.

Hinata sat beside her little sister, Hanabi, and listened as her father went over the rules.

"…and no accidents. Can you do that Neji?" Her father asked Neji. Neji was a stern faced boy. He had long dark brown hair and the same white eyes as everyone in Hinata's family. Neji was a no nonsense type of person, which often clashed with Sakura whenever she came over.

Neji nodded his head firmly. Her father than turned to Tenten, Neji's girlfriend…the only person who would stand the prick.

Tenten was similar to Sakura in personality but in looks Tenten had beautiful chestnut hair that she put up into two buns and bright brown eyes.

"You'll make sure Neji behaves?" Hiashi asked.

"Of course Mr. H!" Tenten grinned. Hiashi let out a tired sigh as he stood up.

"Only call if there is an emergency, otherwise figure it out." Hiashi warned the four. He then turned to Hinata and Hanabi. "Listen to your cousin. I'll be back in a month." With that Hiashi was out that door.

* * *

A man walked toward the grave and kneed before it. The tombstone before him was in black marble and was oddly blank. He didn't see a need to engrave it when his master died because he wouldn't be gone forever.

The man stroked the stone and sighed. _You'll be back. You promised. You still have much to teach me, Master_.

The man stayed in the graveyard for a long while with his eyes closed and forehead pressed against the cool black marble tombstone. He was waiting. His accomplice would arrive soon and bring him the good news. All he had to do was wait.

Eventually he heard the sounds of footsteps on wet grass behind him and he turned to great his accomplice.

"Hello."

The other man didn't respond as he dropped a cardboard box full of books in between them.

"Thank you for pulling together your side of the deal." The man thanked as he kneeled in to pick up the box his accomplice brought. "You will be fully compensated once this is all over."

* * *

_BRING OUT YOUR DEAD!_

**KONOHA HIGH'S ANNUAL MORGUE TRIP!**

_Friday the 23__rd__, students of the senior Konoha High Class will go with Asuma Sensei on a tour of Oto Mortuary. Lunch will be serviced on site and students will be returning to school at the end of the usual school day._

I give permission to my son/daughter: _(First and Last Name & Homeroom Teacher) to leave campus for school field trip to _Oto Mortuary_ on _Friday October 23rd_.

Parent or Guardian Signature: _

_Thank you!_

_Principal Tsunade_

* * *

**New story! What do you guys think?  
Thanks for reading and please review :D**


	2. Thiefery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Gaara might be a _little_ OOC especially when it comes to his cell phone...you'll know what I mean.**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she leaned back in her chair. Asuma Sensei was going on and on about anatomy but Sakura already knew this. How else did Sasori and his weird friends pass their science tests all those years ago? She was good in science in general but she still hated the subject the way Asuma taught it. It was boring and dull. She wanted something more…_interactive_ rather than straight notes and lecture. She was about to bash her head in with his monotone voice drumming in her ears.

Sakura eyed the boy in front of her. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Sasori was friends with his brother Itachi. Itachi had a nasty habit of messing with Sakura so she wasn't too inclined to make friends with the younger Uchiha even though they have known each other for years, practically since they were born.

Sure the two of them had talked before, even hung out on occasion but they were hardly friends. She barely knew a thing about the kid. The only time they interacted was when they were younger and when they are dragged into the same situation (either by school or their brothers). Their main interaction was cleaning up their brothers' messes.

When Sakura was younger she had a major crush on the younger Uchiha and proclaimed her love to him but that faded after tragedy struck both of them. Her long lasting love for the Uchiha was also the reason she lost a few too many friendships. Quite frankly, her feelings for him were completely gone but it still didn't mean she didn't appreciate his aesthetic appeal.

Sakura noticed that he was also not listening to the lecture as well and was digging for something in his pocket. Sakura watched with mild interest as he looked around the room skeptically to make sure Asuma Sensei wasn't paying attention to him. He then pulled something out and Sakura saw _it_.

In his hands was an old fashioned flip lid lighter with silver engravings. Her eyes widened and sparkled with delight. She _had_ to have it. She knew that it needed to be in her possession. The knots in her stomach began to form. She watched as he slid it back into his pocket and Sakura looked around nervously. She was going to steal it _right now_. Better to get it over with now right?

As sneaky as possible, Sakura leaned forward in her chair and stretched out her arm over her desk. Sasuke was hardly paying attention and was looking out the window. Sakura's fingers grazed the material of his pockets when his head snapped back and his hand caught her wrist. His onyx eyes stared into Sakura's emerald ones.

Now, Sakura wasn't one to gloat but her theft skills were very good. She had done this tactic multiple times and has never gotten caught. She learned a lot over the years and was quite assured on her skills. Unfortunately for her, she was caught, for the first time in a long while.

The bell rang, signaling class was over but Sasuke didn't let go of her thin wrist which he had in a bone crushing grip. He waited for the classroom to empty out before looking at the girl again. She was still leaning over the desk and couldn't move due to his grasp on her wrist.

Sasuke studied her curiously. She had short _pink_ hair and bright green eyes. She wore strange clothing for a girl; baggy shirt, black jeans, and ratty tennis shoes. Sasuke knew she was Sasori's sister but hardly ever spoke to the girl, not since they were kids really and even then it was rare. Sasori and Itachi often made crude jokes involving the two kids. Sakura and Sasuke though never had a reason to talk with each other, until she decided to take a dive into his pants.

"What were you doing?" He hissed at her, squeezing her wrist as emphasis. She tried to pull it out of his grasp but he kept a firm hold.

"N-Nothing." Sakura looked away from the handsome boy, her eyes glued to her desk. He didn't need to know about her need for stealing. It was none of his business. He didn't have to know…even if she was trying to steal from him.

"Really? Your hands were dangerously close to my pants." Sasuke growled. Was this girl another lunatic girl who loved him to no end and stalked him? He thought she was fairly normal. She did have a time period where she did confess her love to him but that was nearly ten years ago and she had stopped rather suddenly and disappeared from his life. Surely she was different now, right?

"Look kid!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _Kid? Did she just call me kid? She is the same age as me. _"I just wanted what was in the pants." Sakura explained frustrated as she yanked her arm again. Sasuke's eyes widened at the bold claim. Maybe he was wrong. Sakura blushed a bright red upon realizing her wording. "That's not what I meant! I meant the lighter! I wanted the lighter!" Sakura yelped embarrassed. She looked away from him but couldn't move as he still held onto her wrist, more loosely though. "I-I don't want your _thing_."

"You wanted…the lighter." Sasuke questioned. _What the hell was wrong with this girl?_ "You were going to steal it from me?"

Sakura wiggled her wrist from Sasuke's grasp finally and grabbed her stuff. "Look, I got to go Emo Boy. Let's just forget this little incident!" Without waiting for Sasuke to answer, Sakura fled form the classroom to meet Hinata for lunch.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded. _Emo boy?_

* * *

"Now," their father ordered, "Just stay out of trouble and once November 12th rolls along we will head back to Suna."

"I still don't see why we couldn't stay to home." Temari muttered as her father walked off. "Kankuro and I are adults now."

"I'm an adult." Gaara spoke quietly.

"True," Kankuro agreed as he wrapped his arm around his little brother. "But we are just more of adults."

"How can you be more of an adult?" Gaara frowned confused.

"Don't listen to the idiot." Temari shook her head. "He doesn't actually know what he is saying."

"But-"

"No!" Temari cut off Kankuro before hissing, "You have no idea what you are saying."

Kankuro gulped. Sometimes his siblings could be frightening. Usually it was Gaara but Temari had her moments. "A-Anyways, what are we going to do for a month?"

Temari shrugged. "I don't know about you two, but I'm going to explore this boring little town." With that Temari was gone with just the two brothers.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but any ideas Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara held up one finger as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Siri, do you have any ideas?"

His phone chirped. _"I'm sorry, Gaara, I'm afraid I can't answer that."_

Gaara shook his head. "No."

Kankuro rested his head in his hands. "Why did you have to get a new phone last week? And one that talks back!"

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were seated inside the cafeteria as their lunch period ticked by. "Y-You w-what?" Hinata asked terrified.

"I tried to steal his lighter and I got caught." Sakura muttered ashamed. "On top of that I made myself into a barking idiot because I _got caught!_" Sakura sighed. "Now I won't be able to concentrate all day until I get that damn lighter!"

"M-Maybe if y-you j-just explain it t-to-"

"I am _not_ going to explain anything to him!" Sakura cut Hinata off sharply. "It's already bad enough that Sasori and his friends think I'm an idiot and our teachers are suspicious, hell it's even worse that my grandma thinks everything is _normal_, I don't need him knowing about my problem." Sakura slumped down in her seat. All her thoughts for the past half hour were swirling around that lighter. "Even if he knew, it's not like he would willingly had it over to me. He is a selfish jerk, I remember."

"A-Are y-you g-going to t-try again?" Hinata asked nervously trying to change the topic away from painful pasts.

"I _have _to, Hinata. I think I'll drive myself insane until I get it." Sakura hit her head on the table, pulling her pink locks. "My stomach is in knots and it's fucking painful. Actually, I think it will drive me insane."

"You already are insane Forehead!" A voice sang from behind them. There stood a blonde with a high ponytail smirking. Her manicured hands were resting on her hips as she stared down at the two. Beside her stood a girl with fire truck red hair and a malicious smile that shined through her crimson eyes.

"What do you want, Pig?" Sakura hissed. Ino and Sakura used to be very close during their younger school years, until they both pinned after _the _Uchiha Sasuke and dissolved their friendship. Ino left and began to hang out with Karin who seemed to despise Sakura and Hinata. Hinata was forgotten by Ino and stuck with Sakura. Naturally the two then grew close, being out casted due to Karin and Ino's dislike for the two.

Ino rolled her bright blue eyes. "Nothing, just meeting up with Sasuke-kun." Ino smirked. Karin noticeably flared up but was silenced when Ino shared a look with her.

"Really?" Sakura raised a fine eyebrow. She didn't care about Uchiha Sasuke anymore, but there was still a competition between her and Ino. The only reason she would even think about the younger Uchiha now was all centered on _that_ lighter.

"A-Aren't you d-dating S-Shikamaru?" Hinata asked with her head tilted to the side.

Ino laughed, but it was forced and strained. Karin looked around nervously. "Him? Yeah right?" With that Karin and Ino walked off toward her group of preps and populars, leaving the pink haired freak and the shy girl alone to themselves.

"I-I c-can help y-you." Hinata mumbled quietly after a few minutes. Sakura blinked in shock. "I-I m-mean…"

"Really?" Sakura perked up. Hinata nodded her head. "Oh Hinata!" Sakura cheered as she wrapped her arms around the shy girl.

"S-So w-what do we d-do first?" Hinata asked, looking around carefully.

"Well we need to find him and his hangout spots." Sakura nodded her head fiercely. "After that, we have to come up with a game plan. Maybe I can bother Sasori into helping me if worse comes to worse. Maybe even his friends will help." Sakura spoke thoughtfully.

"B-But S-Sasuke is already s-skeptical of y-you a-and might t-think you'd u-use y-your brother." Hinata pointed out.

"Right, I need to catch him off guard." Sakura rested her hand on her chin.

"W-Where is h-he now?" Hinata asked looking around. "Doesn't h-he have l-lunch?"

"You're right!" Sakura stood up and looked around. "Where the hell is he, because he sure as hell isn't with _Ino_."

* * *

"Well, that was hilarious." Karin rolled her eyes. "Smooth Yamanaka."

"Oh shut it, Karin." Ino hissed as they sat down.

"Was it me, or did I see the freaks _knock you down_?" Karin snarled. "I don't hang out with weak people."

"Whatever." Ino murmured.

Karin sighed. "Look, it's kind of normal to be all hooked up on a guy but don't let it go to your head."

Ino snorted. "Like you're one to talk."

"Sasuke will be mine!" Karin exclaimed. "But what I'm trying to say is, it's okay to be…sad that Shikamaru du-"

"Enough, Karin." Ino growled. "If I wanted sympathy, I'd still hang out with Forehead and Mouse."

Karin rolled her eyes. "I'm giving you a total of ten seconds to be weak, starting now."

Ino raised an eyebrow to Karin than smirked. "Don't need it, but thanks."

Karin chuckled. "No problem, Yamanaka."

* * *

"She what?" Naruto yelled much too loud for Sasuke's liking. Shikamaru just rolled on his side, still passed out.

"I said it once already." Sasuke muttered darkly and highly annoyed.

"But that's-"

"_I know._" Sasuke hissed. He was beginning to regret telling the dobe anything. He always over reacted to everything. Shikamaru on the other hand was passed out and didn't even know about the said lighter, or care. Although if Shikamaru stayed awake long enough for Sasuke to tell him, he was sure Shikamaru would underreact.

"So she just reached into your pants?" Naruto asked, thankfully, much more quietly.

"For the last time: _yes_." Sasuke was no pointedly ignoring the blonde.

The two sat in silence for a while but it was soon broken. Silence and Naruto didn't mix.

"What did Itachi say about the field trip then coming over to my house?" Naruto asked switching subjects.

"I didn't ask. It's not like he will care." Sasuke shrugged. "Besides, anything to stay away from him is fine with me. Is Jiraiya going to be there?"

"Oh that's good…I guess. No, thankfully Jiraiya is out of town on a research trip for the weekend." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Suddenly a sneeze grabbed both boys attention. Naruto whipped around to see Sakura and Hinata, the latter rubbing her nose. "Hi!" Naruto greeted loudly.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the pinkette. Was she still trying to steal the lighter or was she just stalking him now? Whatever it was, Sasuke was sure to brand her as a psycho.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled.

Before either of the girls could answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"We should go!" The pinkette yelped as she grabbed the shy one's hand and dragged her off.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto waved happily. He then turned to Sasuke. "They seemed nice." Shikamaru woke up and grabbed his bag, slinking away from his two friends without a word.

Sasuke stared in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and watched Sasuke walk off after Shikamaru. "Wait! Teme! What happened?"

* * *

Neji sat on the couch as the front door opened. Hanabi walked in and gave Neji a bored, defiant look. Tenten stood in the kitchen doorway watching the interaction as Neji looked away from his cousin and back to his book. Hanabi left immediately to her room. Tenten bit her lip as she joined Neji on the couch.

"That was awkward." Tenten commented.

"Aa."

"You should try talking to her." Tenten pushed as she closed the book in Neji's hands.

"Why?" He rolled his eyes as he let her take his book.

"Well, I remember a couple of years ago…you were kind of an _ass_." Tenten murmured. "I mean, I know you've changed but Hanabi and you haven't really talked since then. You and Hinata did, but not Hanabi."

Neji sighed. "So what should I do?"

Tenten smiled. "Hang out with her one night!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "We don't 'hang out'."

"Maybe you should start." Tenten crossed her arms.

"…fine." Neji rolled his eyes.

Tenten clapped her hands together as gave Neji a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just one afternoon."

"Okay."

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to Hinata as she picked her books out of her locker. All day long she was going crazy. She _needed_ that lighter in her possession and, damn it, she was going to get it, just maybe not today.

Since she had spent the entire day obsessing over the lighter, Sakura shuffled to the library to see if she could try and focus on whatever the hell Gai Sensei was trying to drill into their heads today. None of it had registered in her silver flip back lighter obsessed brain.

Sakura sat at the old wooden table and opened her book. She sat trying to absorb the material but there was nothing. She couldn't focus on the words. She was reading the words but not comprehending the meaning.

Slamming her book shut, Sakura stood up and drifted through the library. She was in the middle of looking through the fictions books when she saw Sasuke leaning back in his chair. His back was to her, and he didn't seem to notice her presence.

She watched as he dug through his pocket and pulled out the object of her obsession. He flipped back the lip and gazed at the flame. He then grabbed what looked like Asuma Sensei's extra credit work and _lit it on fire_.

Sakura watched wide eye as the paper was consumed in flames in the _middle of the freaking library_ then carelessly tossed in a trash can that seemed to be already filled with ash.

She stared amazed as he pocketed the lighter and stood up. She darted to the next isle to hide from him and waited until he was gone. She slowly trekked back to where he had been seated.

She kneeled down by the trashcan to see the burnt ashes of the paper and her nose scrunched. There were far too many ashes in there to be just from that paper. _Did he do this often?_

"So you're stalking me now." A low baritone stated dully from behind.

Sakura turned around and her eyes landed on Sasuke, who was leaning against the bookshelf she had been hiding behind. "I-I wasn't _stalking_, I was simply browsing the library selection and came across your little _activity_." Sakura stood up to her full height, only making it to Sasuke's chin.

He raised a fine black eyebrow. "Really now." Sasuke leaned down to look at her at eyelevel. "And what do you make of my _little activity_."

"You're a pyro." Sakura blurted out then looked away embarrassed. "I-I mean…never mind."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't like that word _Pyro_. He didn't like the fact that this creepy pink haired girl was criticizing him when she tried to take a little dive into his pants.

"So? You're a stalker." Sasuke smirked as he watched her face get red.

"I am not a stalker!" She yelped. Someone in the distance 'shushed' her and she muttered a halfhearted apology. "Why would I even want to stalk you?"

"I don't know. First you try to stick your hands in my pants, then your follow me to the roof, and now you're here, in my spot." Sasuke fired back, his smirk growing. He got her. "Plus, we can always look at past affections."

"No! I wasn't sticking my hands down your pants for your…_thing_; I was just trying to steal your lighter. As for the roof thing, I was just, well that time I was following you, but that was for the lighter. And now, I was just minding my own business when your start lighting fires in a library! Hello Genius, books are flammable and," Sakura gestured around her frantically, "We are surrounded by books! As for 'past affections' they are in the past, don't get a big head you…you…_idiot_!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her ramblings. Why was she so obsessed with his lighter?

"So you're a thief?" Sasuke hissed amused.

"No!" Sakura yelped like a puppy that had its tail stepped on.

"You just admitted you wanted to steal from me though."

"That is different!" Sakura screeched throwing her hands in the air. "I got to go."

Sakura stomped back toward the table she had occupied, grabbed her belongings and fled; so much for working on her missed lessons _or_ getting the lighter.

Sasuke could only stare in mild awe as she stomped away. Never in his seventeen years had _any_ girl walked away from him. _Damn, _he watched her disappear, _what the hell wrong with her_?

* * *

"Jerk." Suigetsu muttered as he sat in the front of the school with Jugo. He was referring to Sasuke. He always was referring to Sasuke whenever he said something unpleasant.

"He doesn't seem that bad." Jugo tilted his head to the side.

"You don't know." Suigetsu hissed. "You only see the best in people…except in your moods."

Jugo looked confused. "Moods?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "Forget what I said big guy."

"So now what?" Jugo asked.

"I don't know." Suigetsu stood up along with Jugo. "Want to hang out?"

Jugo nodded his head. "Okay, but I have to leave early."

Suigetsu shrugged indifferently. "Whatever."

The two began to walk. "So, whatever happened with Karin?" Jugo asked.

Suigetsu smirked. "Never kiss and tell."

"Oh." Jugo looked down. "So you guys did kiss?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe more, maybe less." Suigetsu winked. Jugo furrowed his eyebrows and Suigetsu shook his head. "Never mind."

* * *

Sakura was still fuming by the time she walked home. She crept into the shop and found Sasori. He was on the second level in the backroom that held the store's 'records' and was more notably Sasori's workshop.

Sasori was in the middle of craving, what looked like one of his puppets, when he saw his little sister sink into the couch that occupied the space. Sasori turned around and looked at the pinkette.

"What has your panties in a knot?" Sasori asked.

"Uchihas!" Sakura yelped and slapped her hand on her forehead as she a laid on the couch.

"Is Itachi texting you again?" Sasori smirked. A few years ago, Itachi had gotten a hold of his sister's number and bombarded her with texts to the point that Sakura snapped her phone in half and had to get a new one. Needless to say, Itachi seemed to easily be the bane of Sakura's existence.

"No." Sakura hissed evilly. "It's the younger one."

"Sasuke? He is giving you issues?" Sasori stood up and leaned over his little sister. "Want me and Deidara to fuck him up?"

Sakura could help but smile. "No, it's fine; I just made a fool of myself that's all."

"What did you do?" Sasori sat down beside his sister.

"I-I tried to _stealhislighterfromthedepthofhispants._" Sakura quickly mumbled.

"…you tried to steal his lighter from _the depth of his pants_?" Sasori raised his eyebrows in mock horror.

"Well, it was a nice lighter and you know how I get with my 'problem'. I had to have it! Hell I wouldn't even be able concentrate on this conversation if it wasn't about that damn lighter!" Sakura bowed her head ashamed.

"Yup, you're definitely fucked." Sasori got up and went back to his work bench.

"Sasori! Aren't you supposed to be the caring brother who goes and beats up people to make your little sister happy?" Sakura asked appalled.

"I already offered when I thought it was sexual assault. Luckily it's not that. No, unfortunately for you, I'm the type of brother who doesn't really give a fuck and laughs at your misfortune when it comes to your self-inflicting problems." Sasori dully stated. "On the other hand, I do believe Deidara, Hidan, or Kisame are the type of brother you_ are_ looking for. But they might side with the Uchiha. Maybe send a text to Itachi, he likes messing with his brother almost as much as he likes messing with you."

"Thanks for the help." Sakura muttered sarcastically. "The day I text Uchiha Itachi willingly is when I decided to quit school and become Chiyo's apprentice."

"Leave your homework. I'll do it. I owe you anyways." Sasori demanded absentmindedly and Sakura followed his request. Her brother could be nice sometimes. Well, if he really wanted.

Sakura grumbled as she shuffled out of the 'record' room/workshop and went up another flight of stairs to the apartment.

When Sakura walked in, she found her grandmother sitting on their African coffee table meditating. Her eyes were closed and she was humming and chanting in a foreign language.

"Who disturbs the peace of Irene?" Chiyo hymned.

"Who?" Sakura asked a she set her belongings down.

"I will not explain to the damned." Chiyo sang.

Sakura rolled her eyes and joined her grandmother on the coffee table. Sakura closed her eyes and hummed with her grandmother. Sometimes, the only way to get her crazy grandmother to tell her anything was to just join in.

"Now that the damned one has been cleansed of Hades, I shall indulge thee." Chiyo opened her eyes and smiled at Sakura. "Irene is the Greek goddess of Peace. Hades is the Greek god of the Underworld." Chiyo stated, dropping the hymns as she randomly hopped from the coffee table. "Well, help me cook the Mloukhieh!"

Sakura got off the coffee table as well and stared at her grandmother. "The what?"

"Mloukhieh! It's a Palestinian dish Sakura, you ignorant slut." Chiyo laughed as she waltzed into her kitchen area.

Sakura made a mental note to have Sasori block the old Saturday Night Lives on their television. They really don't do her grandmother any justice.

"Why are we making this Mloukhieh?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura its helps your colon!" Chiyo cheered as she began to cook. "Plus, I heard my blossom had a hard day. I could hear your moans of distress and anguish."

Despite her grandmother's strange tendencies, she did care for Sakura. "Thanks Grandma."

"Now, dearie, remember if you want what is in the pants, you need to go through courtship! I doubt this young man is a common day whore like your brother so you have the butter the sap up and don't be afraid to wear your virginity scarf that will shows the boy that you have yet to be untainted. As for a dowry, I suggest a little something personal so I have made a basket of sheep skins, goat milk, cow tongue, and chicken eyes. Oh! And a crisp twenty dollar bill! I think you should cook him a little something and really show this boy everything! Who knows you might end up earning a Sindoor!"

Sakura was beginning to regret helping her grandmother make a Mloukhieh as Chiyo began to instruct Sakura on the correct dance movements to impress her 'future mate'.

* * *

Sasuke was finishing up his literature homework when the door to his room opened. He didn't bother to look up because he already knew who it was.

"So tell me, foolish little brother, when were you going to let me know that you almost became a man today?" Itachi smirked as he leaned against the door frame.

Sasuke's head snapped up. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed.

"Don't act like you don't know. Sasori called me a few minutes ago. I always knew you and that pink haired girl would be cute together." Itachi cooed. "I've been planning this for ages."

"Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke muttered, turning his attention back to his laptop screen.

"All Sasori mentioned was something about 'pants diving'?" Itachi chuckled darkly. "And that you stopped the poor girl. Are you sure you're not gay?"

"Shut-"

"Look, the girl has a problem." Itachi's demeanor drastically changed. "A problem very similar to yours."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke snarled. He was sick of Itachi and his cryptic games. Well, truthfully he was just sick of Itachi in general but details, details.

"Now, now, no need to get upset. If your that curious, ask your little girlfriend, but do try being delicate with the topic. She is almost as explosive as you are with you _problem_." Itachi swiftly left the room, leaving Sasuke wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

The man poured over the books his accomplice had given to him. Papers were skewed around him but he paid them no mind as he hungrily read the pages of the worn book called _The Will of Fire_. He had sent his accomplice on yet another errand and eagerly waiting for the return of supplies.

_Soon._

* * *

**Well, that was chapter two! Yeah...no zombies yet...not for a while BUT they will come! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Indifferent about it? Let me know what you think (psssst that means review ;))**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews! Please review! Next chapter will be soon!**


	3. Amongst the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Now, I want you little brats to behave so we are going to go over a few rules." Asuma Sensei ordered as the bus pulled out of the school. He cracked his knuckled menacingly but no one reacted as he hoped so with a sigh, he went on. "Rule number one: don't touch anything. That includes tools, doors, and _bodies_. That's right; I'm look at you, Uzumaki. Rule number two: stay with your group. If you leave your group you will be suspended from school for three days and excluded from any further field trips. Rule number three: Take notes, you'll be quizzed on this _Naruto_, there will be a test." Asuma gave a hefty sigh as he blew the smoke from his cigarette. "Any questions?" Without waiting for the questions, Asuma turned around and sat down again. "Behave." He commanded halfheartedly but the silent threat was still there.

Hinata and Sakura exchanged a look before giggling. Asuma was a big jerk, unless his wife was around, then he turned into a big dope. It was all amusing until you got on his bad side like Naruto.

"So, you scared?" Sakura smirked at Hinata.

"N-Not r-really. N-Neji went there l-last y-year and said i-it was n-nothing." Hinata shrugged awkwardly.

Sakura rolled her green eyes. "Yeah, but this is the same boy that doesn't know true emotion. Remember when we spent the summer teaching him the art of smiling? He still looks in pain when he tries."

"Y-Yeah, but T-Tenten s-says its n-nothing a-also." Hinata smiled thankfully.

"How are the two lovey birds?" Sakura grinned.

Hinata blushed and that was enough of an answer for Sakura.

"So after this want to come to my house? My grandma made this weird dish and she wants to have Sasori and me to bring our friends over so she can cleanse everyone's colon."

Hinata didn't even seem fazed by what Sakura just said. She had experienced many times the weirdness of Grandma Chiyo. "Y-Yes, f-father isn't h-home all m-month and I-I don't t-think N-Neji will m-mind."

"He is probably going to sneak around with Tenten." Sakura and Hinata giggled again.

* * *

"What the heck is with him?" Naruto muttered heatedly. "Every time he calls _me _out! Why not Kiba? Or Suigetsu?"

"Because you are an idiot and get caught." Sasuke hissed as the two of the exited the bus with the rest of the class.

"I didn't even do anything!" Naruto yelped guilty.

"Not _yet_." Sasuke mumbled as his eyes followed Sakura. She had been avoiding him since the 'pants incident' and after all the weirdness with her and the hints Itachi and his friends kept dropping, Sasuke was beyond curious. He hated not knowing something everyone else seemed to know. It only helped a little to know Naruto was even more clueless.

"-and he is probably like that with his wife too. Hey, are you even listening to me?" Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm.

Sasuke looked back bored. "No."

"Alright, we will split up into two groups." Asuma ordered. "Those in Yamato's and Gai's homeroom will stay in the lobby. Those in Kakashi's and mine will come with me. In an hour we will switch."

"Man, I have to wait." Naruto moaned. "I wish Shikamaru was here but no, he keeps skipping! I bet he isn't even sick."

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged as he walked over toward his homeroom class group. Asuma was leaning against the counter waiting. In the distance Sasuke could hear Naruto talking adamantly to the Hyuuga girl.

"Everyone here?" Asuma asked. Without waiting for an answer he walked off, leaving the class to follow him.

Standing by the doors was a young man in a white lab coat. He had white hair tied in a ponytail and round rimmed glasses.

"Hello, you must be the students from Konoha High." The man greeted in a soft voice. "My name is Yakushi Kabuto, but you may just address me as Kabuto-san." The man waved. "Today, I am taking you on a tour the facility. I just ask that you don't touch anything unless given permission and do not try to take a look at the bodies. It is disrespectful to the families of the deceased." Asuma sent a warning glare to all the students as Kabuto led the way.

Sasuke looked up toward the front of the class. He could see Sakura walking bored, looking around with disinterest. He stayed toward the back and continued to watch her from afar. _What the hell did Itachi mean?_

* * *

Shikamaru walked toward the park. He had skipped school today, even though it was field trip day. To say he was pissed was putting it lightly, but whatever. That wasn't of immediate worry. It was a nice day with fluffy white clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day really.

Shikamaru got to his spot and frowned. Sitting there was a blonde girl who he didn't recognize. She didn't seem to notice him until he coughed loudly. She turned and looked at him dully.

"What?" She asked slightly aggressively.

"You're in my spot." Shikamaru pointed to where she was seated.

"Is your name on it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Doesn't need to be." Shikamaru shrugged. "Everyone knows it is mine."

The girl smirked. "Obviously not since I'm here and I have no idea who you are."

Shikamaru smirked back. Maybe she wasn't too bad. "Nara Shikamaru.

"Sabaku no Temari." She greeted as she patted the spot beside her. "You going to sit down or what?"

Shikamaru was surprised by her boldness. Quite frankly he liked it. "Why not." He shrugged.

* * *

Sakura looked bored on the outside, but inside she was a nervous wreck. Sakura tended to get a bit worse with her kleptomania when in foreign area. New objects would catch her eye and the next thing she knew; she had a pocket full of random objects. Not only was she scared of getting caught stealing, but she was scared of someone finding out about her _problem_.

They had entered one of the labs and Kabuto was busy explaining the practical methods of working on the cadavers. Sakura lazily looked around until her eyes landed on a rack of drying tools. There were pliers, clips, and scalpels along with a variety of unknown objects. Her eyes widened and she hastily looked around. She needed a scalpel. No reason why, she just needed it. Her stomach began to knot up as she bit her lip.

When she was sure no one was looking, she reached her hand out and just as she was about to wrap her hands around the cutting tool, a firm hand gripped her wrist. She jumped in shock. She had no idea someone was by her.

Sakura looked up to see onyx black eyes staring down at her emotionless.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed. He had been watching her and she acted as if she was possessed by the knife. Honestly, it was a little freakish and it had him surprised.

"N-Nothing just let me go." Sakura ordered quickly in a hushed whisper. She looked around panicked to see if anyone noticed them. To her surprise, the class had moved on, leaving them alone in the room. Her anxiety spiked.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked again tensely.

"The class moved on without us, come on." Sakura tugged her wrist but Sasuke refused to let go. So much for that plan.

"Not until I know what you were planning to do with the scalpel." Sasuke hissed lowly. Sakura tried to twitch out of his gasp but he pulled her closer. Maybe he was right; maybe she was an actual psychopath.

"Uchiha, Haruno, what do you think you are doing?" A voice boomed behind him.

The two teens turned to see the Sensei glaring. Sakura ripped her wrist out of Sasuke's grasp and took a healthy step away from him.

"Nothing, Asuma Sensei." Sakura mumbled carefully, as she glued her eyes to the floor.

Asuma examined her skeptically but shrugged. Sakura was usually a good student. Asuma casted a glance over to Sasuke who had his eyes narrowed at Sakura.

"Alright you two, lets go back to the class." Asuma waved toward the door.

Sakura eagerly fled in the direction Asuma gestured while Sasuke slowly followed, his eyes still glued on Sakura.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but feel happiness swell inside her as Naruto talked to her. She had liked him for so long and his recognition meant everything to her. She didn't care what they were talking about, just the fact that they were talking.

"So then, Iruka yelled at us for hours. Sasuke was pissed but it was hilarious." Naruto finished.

"I-I bet." Hinata nodded her head with a shy smile.

"So, this is kind of weird." Naruto blushed. "But does Sakura-chan like Sasuke?"

Hinata blinked. "H-Huh?"

"Well, teme told me about _the pants incident_ and I was curious." Naruto scratched the back of his head laughing.

"I-I don't t-think s-so." Hinata murmured. Hinata did have the feeling that Sakura could revert back quickly but didn't say anything. She valued that friendship too much, even if she was talking to Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto frowned.

"A-Are you u-upset b-by that?" Hinata asked curiously.

"N-No!" Naruto exclaimed. "Well, I mean yeah, but I don't know."

"W-Why?" Hinata asked.

"Sasuke deserves to be happy so if he liked her, I would hope they would get to together. He hasn't had a great life." Naruto confessed. "Also, if Sakura-chan and teme got together than we all could hang out!" Naruto grinned widely as he added, "You two seem cool!"

Hinata blushed. "T-That'd be f-fun."

* * *

Sakura continued on the tour, trying to put what had happened out of her mind. She could feel Sasuke watching her and it just put her on edge. Hell, he was right behind her, but she did her best to just ignore his penetrating glare. Even worse than that was she could feel Karin and Ino's glare from the other side of the class.

Kabuto suddenly came to a stop in front of what looked like a refrigerator door. "This is where we keep the bodies. Now remember, do now touch anyone inside, and do not remove the cloths over them."

The students made a line and filed in. Sakura was nearly last with Sasuke taking the last position. She walked in and the smell of chemicals hit her. She swallowed up the bile in her throat and pushed forward.

Inside were three bodies. One was small, like a child and Sakura looked away from it quickly. The other two were large and Sakura guessed that they were men. One of the large body's hands was hanging out of the cloth. The hand was swollen and fat. An ink black spider web was tattooed over the entire hand and probably up the arm. Sakura felt herself become sick.

A tap on her shoulder made her shout as she turned around. Sasuke was staring down at her impatiently.

"Come, the rest of the class is moving on." With that Sasuke gripped her wrist and yanked her out of the cooler.

As they walked out of the door, the two could see their class up ahead. They sped toward the rest of the class, not willing to get in trouble with Asuma again. It was when they stopped did Sakura notice the Uchiha's hand still holding her wrist.

She tried to pull her wrist out but he tightened his grip before leaning down. "Are you going to tell me?"

Sakura ignored his question and ripped her wrist from his grasp harshly. "Leave me alone." She muttered before scurrying toward the middle of the group.

Sasuke watched her, deciding to remain in the back of the class. She was anxiously rubbing her wrist and looking around.

* * *

Karin watched disapprovingly as Sakura sat down beside Suigetsu as the classes switched. They weren't talking to each other and Karin didn't care if they did. What she did care about was how _both_ Suigetsu _and_ Sasuke were looking at her. Suigetsu was leering, of course, but Sasuke, _her Sasuke_, was watching the pinkette.

Karin hated it. Sasuke should be looking at _her_ not the freak. Suigetsu should be leering at _her_. Pinky would never be able to satisfy him anyways. No, Karin was good at what she did and she sure as hell could please Sasuke better than Haruno. So why were they looking at her and not Karin?

Of course, Karin would never admit that she was in fact jealous. That would be weak and stupid and Karin was none of those. No, Karin could just say that the other girl pissed her off. For real, ever since kindergarten, Sakura always got this unnecessary attention. It was defiantly the hair. Or maybe the needy voice. But where did that leave Karin? Alone. Karin hated her for that.

Oh, that pinky twerp would pay. She didn't deserve everything handed to her on a silver platter. Karin had to work for everything while Pinky got everything handed to her. How was that fair? And pinky was not about to talk her Sasuke-kun. No, not ever Suigetsu. Those were hers. She laid claim a long time ago…even if Suigetsu was the only one who accepted it.

* * *

It was around noon when the four classes filed onto the bus again. Sakura immediately found comfort in Hinata, relaying the story with great vigor. Hinata could help but giggle at Sakura's dramatization.

The two quickly sat down in their seat. Hinata was telling Sakura about how Kiba took a picture with one of the bodies when Asuma wasn't looking when Asuma dragged in Naruto and Sasuke by the scruffs of their necks.

"Uzumaki, you'll sit with Hyuuga. Uchiha, sit with Haruno. If I hear another peep from either of you, you both are suspended, you hear me?" Asuma hissed as he released the two boys. Both nodded their head. Asuma looked up at the two girls. "Sorry ladies." He stated unfazed and sat down. So maybe he was also doing a little matchmaking…sue him. It was annoying watching the Hyuuga girl make lovey eyes at the idiot Uzumaki.

The two boys approached and Sakura and Hinata looked at each other. Without warning, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist again and dragged her out of the seat to an empty one a few seats from the back. Naruto sat down next to Hinata where she promptly blushed a brilliant pink.

Sasuke dropped Sakura's wrist and gently shoved her into the seat. He quickly followed at the bus lurched forward.

In the front of the bus, Sakura could almost feel the negative energy swirling around Ino. Chiyo's aura phase when really getting to her. Karin who was even closer was sending dagger filled glares that almost physically made Sakura flinch.

The two sat in silence for a while until Sasuke muttered. "So why-"

"I am not telling you!" Sakura whispered fiercely, tired of this stupid game of his. "So stop asking."

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow at her. "Fine."

An awkward silence covered the two of them. Sasuke looked down the aisle and Sakura looked down at her knees. "So, how did you two get in trouble?" Sakura asked awkwardly but with a hint of curiosity.

Sasuke looked over suspiciously at the pinkette girl. "Naruto tried to drag me back into the coolers with the bodies."

Sakura bit back a giggle. "Why?"

"He heard Inuzuka got a picture with one of the bodies so he wanted one with the uncovered bodies." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

At this Sakura laughed. "And you were going to let him?"

Sasuke gave her an astonished look, or what was supposed to be an astonished look but it was just raised eyebrows. "There is _no_ control the dobe."

The two ceased conversation. Sakura decided to look out the window while Sasuke observed the girl beside him. He could clearly remember her fan girl days but she seemed to have _moved past it?_ He narrowed his eyes slightly. _And what the hell was with her? First the lighter, now the scalpel?_ Itachi's cryptic warning ran through his head but it still didn't make it any clearer.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep but at least he didn't have to worry about her to take advantage of their position. She already made it clear she wasn't interested and that was fine by him.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Kiba hissed.

Shino shrugged. "He is jealous. You're awesome. No one is better than you." He remarked dully. If growing Kiba's ego made that dog boy shut up, then so be it.

"Thanks Buggy that helped." Kiba growled sarcastically.

"_No_, I'm serious." Shino sighed. "You are the _top dog_. The whole _enchilada_. Really, you are _something_."

"Will you stop it man?" Kiba hissed.

"But why? It's all true." Shino smirked as Kiba went red in the face.

"What is your problem?" Kiba snarled.

"My problem? I'm not the one pissed off because someone is mocking them." Shino rolled his eyes behind the dark lens of his glasses. "Besides mocking is the best form of flattering."

"Thanks quote box." Kiba rolled his eyes.

Shino smirked pleased. Kiba was done talking about Uzumaki copying his 'pic with a dead dude' stunt and now it was peaceful. Was Shino good or what?

"But that little brat…" Kiba started again and Shino sighed in defeat. Maybe he wasn't as good as he thought.

* * *

Sakura quickly joined Hinata after getting off the bus. She was still standing with Naruto who was still talking animatedly. Sasuke walked slowly behind Sakura toward his friend.

Hinata and Sakura shared a quick look. "B-Bye N-Naruto-kun." Hinata waved before walking off with Sakura.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto called as he grinned at Sasuke nervously. "So remember how we were supposed to hang out after school? I can't. I forgot I had detention with Iruka Sensei."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." Sasuke slowly walked off.

"This weekend though, okay?" Naruto called. In the distance Sasuke shrugged again, confirming their plans.

Hinata and Sakura walked into their shop to see Sasori and Deidara at the counter. Sasori and Deidara looked up. Deidara's face split into a wide grin.

Deidara was a blonde haired man around the same age as Sasori. He had half his hair in a high ponytail and his bangs parted so one of his bright blue eyes was covered.

He walked over and wrapped Sakura into an intimate hug. "Hey." He whispered into her ear. "I heard you still don't have a boyfriend. Thanks. Keep it like that for the rest of the month, babe."

Sakura pushed him away and frowned, "Stop making bets on me!"

Deidara pat her head, "Only when you get a boyfriend, I hear Hidan's available. Just wait until after Halloween, kay?"

"Anyone but him." Sakura hissed as she grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her away from her conversation with Sasori. "We are going into the workshop, bye."

Hinata giggled as Sakura led her up the stairs. "Come on Sakura, you know it's funny,"

Sakura sent her a glare. "Traitor. Just wait until they start making bets about _you_." She hissed.

The two girls sat down in the comfy couch and began working on their essay for Asuma. They worked in relative silence for an hour until dinner.

At dinner, Sasori and Sakura ate quickly. After years of living with Chiyo, their stomachs had grown accepting to the strange and sometimes disgusting recipes. Unfortunately Hinata and Deidara didn't last very long. Hinata only managed half before giving up while Deidara spent the rest of dinner in the washroom, huddled by the toilet. All the while Chiyo laughed and continue telling her story while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had made, rather than the foreign dish. Her excuse? Her colon no longer existed. Utter bullshit.

* * *

"Hanabi." Neji coughed. Tenten was out shopping and Hinata was that Haruno's house so it was him and his littlest cousin alone.

"Neji." Hanabi stated dully as they both stood in the kitchen, the counter between the two.

"What is up?" Neji asked.

Hanabi started him down. "Did buns put you up to this?"

Neji looked away. "No."

"She so did. Man I wouldn't have expected you to be so whipped!" Hanabi crackled.

"I am not whipped." Neji narrowed his eyes.

Hanabi laughed. "Uh, yeah, you are."

"No." Neji hissed.

"Whatever, just know that _I_ am right!" Hanabi grinned.

Neji sneered. "Now I remember why we don't converse."

"Maybe because you talk like a dictionary. Converse? Are you trying to sound higher than everyone else?" Hanabi mocked.

Neji glared and Hanabi glared right back. "I can do this all day." Neji drawled.

"I bet you can." Hanabi looked away. "Too bad I have better things to do today!"

Hanabi went to the freezer and pulled out a frozen meal. She put it in the microwave and started it. Hanabi went back to glaring at her cousin when the microwave started smoking up.

"Uh, Neji?"

Neji started at the microwave. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Make it stop!" Hanabi ordered. So Neji did that only thing he knew to do, he grabbed the microwave by the sides and pulled it out of the slot and dropped it on the ground.

Hanabi and Neji stared at the lightly smoking microwave. Hanabi and Neji than looked at each other.

"Look what you did. Tsk, tsk." Neji shook his head.

"Now wait genius?" Hanabi squealed terrified. When her father finds out, they were all dead.

Neji seemed to have the same thought process. "Shit."

* * *

Sasuke walked around his neighborhood. He was avoiding his house since his brother's friends now occupied the livable space, much to his detest.

He was bored, out of his mind bored. He was supposed to write his essay for Asuma but Sasuke had the entire weekend to do it so he wasn't worried. He wished (although he'd never admit it out loud) that the dobe was there to keep him occupied. He was going out of his mind with boredom.

He walked by a vacant lot and stopped. They were working on building a new house in the area. The construction workers had just surveyed the lot and it was now scattered with bright orange flags and stacks of plywood beams.

Sasuke smirked as he imagined them all burning and he reached into his pocket and frowned. He felt around the inside of his pocket frantically, before pulling the entire thing out. It was empty. Stress and panic filled inside Sasuke and swirled around. Vertigo took over and Sasuke felt a panic attack coming.

Sasuke quickly spun around and sprinted back home, his stomach churning the whole way. He slammed open the door and ignored the calls of his brother's gang as he stomped down the hallway to his room.

He opened the door to his room and scanned there surface areas before digging through his back pack and laundry.

_Where the hell is it?_ Sasuke thought, _I could have sworn I had put in my pocket this morning before the trip. Who the hell would want to steal my father's lighter? No one knew about it except Itachi, Naruto and-_

Sasuke froze. He blinked before standing up straight. His stomach did one final lurch before uneasily settling. _No way. That sly bitch._

* * *

The two girls walked down stairs and sat in the shop until Hinata's phone buzz. She picked it up.

"H-Hello...S-Sakura's...w-why?...w-what h-happened?...f-father is g-going to k-kill u-us...n-now?...who?...a-are you sure t-that is r-right guy f-for t-the job?...I-I guess n-not...o-okay, b-bye." Hinata hung up. "I-I have to g-go. H-Hanabi blew u-up the m-microwave."

Sakura laughed. "Damn what are you going to do?"

"N-Neji says L-Lee h-has a s-spare we c-can use." Hinata blushed.

"We'll have fun; we can do this another night." Sakura shrugged.

"T-Thank y-you." Hinata grinned. A honk outside disrupted them and Hinata grabbed her back. "I-I got to g-go, s-see y-you at s-school on M-Monday?"

"Definitely, bye!" Sakura waved at Hinata left.

She watched the car go by and quickly fled to her room. She managed to get by Deidara and Sasori without notice and closed her door shut.

Sakura fell back onto her bed and sighed. With a small grin she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver flip back lighter, Sasuke's silver flip back lighter to be precise. "Sucker." Sakura crackled as she flipped it open and watched the flame dance.

* * *

"_Scarifies are the simplest form of contact for spirits. In revival rituals, the more complex the sacrifice, the easier the contact is._" The man read aloud from _Will of Fire_

With a great sigh, he pulled out his telephone and speed dialed number four. He waited until the other man to pick up.

"_Hello, Master."_ The other man answered.

"I have another task for you." He murmured.

"_More books?"_

"No. I need something to use as a sacrifice."

"_Dead or alive?"_

"Preferable alive. How long will it take?"

"_It will be delivered tomorrow at noon."_

"Excellent."

* * *

**Well, exciting stuff...right? Hey, at least there were dead bodies...they just weren't _moving. _We will get there! Anyways, what did you all think? Like it? Hate it? Feedback is awesome!**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Those that have reviewed are amazing!**


	4. Namesakes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Now blonde hottie, I want you to be your money maker, don't be afraid to shake what you got." Chiyo waved her wrinkled finger in front of Deidara's face. "In African culture the more voluptuous the woman, the sexier they were to man."

"That great and all Chiyo," Deidara gritted his teeth. "Except for the small fact that I am not a woman!"

"Or voluptuous." Sakura chimed in from the display case where she was rearranging the anti-satanic oils.

"Exactly." Deidara nodded his head sharply.

"Oh my little flower child, you have a cute little biscuit butt, like buttered rolls at Christmas dinner, which will sell my new black wood Ouija boards." Chiyo said as she patted Deidara's blonde head. "Now help Puppet-Sori and Pinky with the display case, Biscuit Buns."

Sasori and Sakura laughed from the little stand they were working at as Deidara joined them.

"You two suck." He muttered.

"It's not my fault you possess a biscuit butt." Sasori shrugged as he leaned back to observe said biscuit butt.

"Dude, stop." Deidara yelped as he hid behind Sakura. "I'm not gay."

"Gay is only a state of mind! Sexuality is for all!" Chiyo yelped from the back room on the second floor of the shop. "Just like virginity, bald eagles, and Soul Train."

"Exactly." Sakura muttered sarcastically as she opened a new box that had been shipped in.

"What are those?" Sasori asked as he looked into the box.

Deidara read the side of the box. "'Curse Necklaces from Major City States of the European Continent.'"

Sasori and Sakura shared a strained look before digging inside the box and detangling the necklaces.

"Are you sure you should be touching 'Cursed Necklaces from Major City States of the European Continent'. It's just something about that name." Deidara took a step back.

Sakura held up a necklace. "Deidara, are you scared that you are going to be cursed?" She smirked. Sasori grinned wickedly.

"No, I'm not afraid of some harmless necklace." Deidara grumbled as he reached in a picked up one. It was a black long chain that held a large pendent about the size of his palm. Around the edges of the pendent were cryptic characters of some random language and a large white stone in the center. "See, not scared."

"Sakura is that the-" Sasori gasped.

"Shit, Deidara that's the cursed necklace of Sacagawea!" Sakura yelped. Of course it was complete and utter bullshit, but Deidara wasn't as educated in the mystic arts like Sasori and Sakura.

Deidara dropped it with a loud cry. Sasori snatched it before it hit the ground. He wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and Sakura giggled loudly.

Chiyo appeared behind Deidara and hugged him tightly from behind. "Don't worry Biscuit Buns, Sacagawea isn't all that bad. She isn't scary after you learn her native tongue. It's not nice to be scared of foreigners because they sound funny."

"Uh, thanks Chiyo." Deidara whimpered as Chiyo let him ago. He jumped suddenly with wide eyes and waited until Chiyo had disappeared before whispering to Sakura and Sasori. "I think she just pinched my ass."

Both siblings laughed as Deidara frowned at them.

When the laughter ceased, Sakura took the necklace from Sasori and reluctantly put it on the display case. She cursed inwardly as she stared admiringly at the necklace. She stomach began to swarm and curl. _Damn it, not again._

"Wait; is that really Sacagawea's necklace?" Deidara asked. Sasori and Sakura shared a look and refused to answer the blonde.

* * *

"Really?" Naruto asked wide eyed. "How did she snatch it?"

"I have no clue." Sasuke hissed. "And I don't know how to get it back."

"What if she didn't take it?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he sat up from Sasuke's bed.

"Who would then?" Sasuke moaned as he ran his hand through his hair. Stress had overtaken Sasuke's system and he felt on edge. "Only you, Itachi, and her know about it. I know you didn't take it." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto. "Right?"

"No!" Naruto jumped. "I didn't touch it!"

Sasuke relaxed. "Fine, then what should I do? I need it."

"Just talk to her. Hinata-chan says she is really nice and understanding." Naruto reasoned.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you talk to the little Hyuuga?"

"J-Just after the trip." Naruto blushed.

"Yesterday?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Yeah on the bus." Naruto tried to shrug nonchalantly. "It's no big deal."

Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever, that would never work though so let's try and think of something else, dobe."

"Let's ask Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Like he will answer with anything other than 'troublesome' or 'what a drag'." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Shikamaru found himself in his room with Temari. After the two had met, they really hit it off and were now hanging out most afternoons…and nights.

"Wow." Temari marveled.

"You like games?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Only certain ones." Temari shrugged.

"Like?"  
"I like the superhero ones." Temari smirked. "A lot."

Shikamaru smirked. "Lucky for you, I have them all."

"No you don't." Temari grinned.

He frowned. "Yeah I do."

"Nope, you are missing the latest one."

"It's not out yet." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Not to the general public." Temari sat beside him. "But being in the public view has its perks."

Shikamaru gaped at her. "You have the latest one?"

"Impressed?" Temari grinned victoriously.

"Very." Shikamaru mumbled.

* * *

"I'm going to go get some lunch." Sakura stood up from the display case. She needed to get away from that stupid necklace before she robbed from her own grandmother.

"We aren't done." Sasori bluntly reminded.

"I'll just be up for half an hour tops." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"We are timing you." Deidara narrowed his eyes as they flickered toward the wall clock and back to her.

"Whatever, Biscuit Buns." Sakura laughed.

Sakura ran up the stairs and into their apartment on the third floor. She quickly pulled out the peanut butter and jelly before her Grandma could push the leftover colon cleanser dish at her. Even though Sakura had a stomach of steel, she still preferred tasty food when she had the chance and that particular dish was not in her taste range.

She sat down on the counter and took a satisfied bite out of her sandwich before picking up her phone and dialed Hinata house phone.

It rang before a cheerful voice rang out. _"Hello! Hyuuga residence!" _

"Tenten?" Sakura asked confused.

_"Sakura? Hey! What's up? It's been a while and we should catch up sometime!" _Tenten exclaimed conversationally.

"Not much is going on, what are you doing there?" Sakura grinned. She and Tenten used to hang out before Tenten graduated last year.

_"I've been spending the night." _Tenten murmured casually.

"Oh!" Sakura smirked.

_"No! Not like that, I slept in the guest room!"_ Tenten exclaimed frantically.

"Right... Anyways, is Hinata-"

_"Tenten give me the phone." _Neji's voice commanded, _"No! It's not for you!"_ Tenten countered. _"Tenten." _Neji ordered. _"You are not the boss of me!" _Tenten cried. _"Give. Me. The. Phone." _ Neji hissed threateningly. _"…Fine."_ Tenten sighed dejected. _"Who is this?"_ Neji 'greeted'.

"Sakura, is Hinata there?" Sakura answered quickly.

_"Oh it's you. One minute."_ There was a long paused before Hinata answered. _"H-Hey!"_

"What's Neji's problem?" Sakura asked confused.

_"O-Oh he is s-still m-mad about the h-hair c-color." _

Sakura laughed. Last year, Sakura managed to get Hinata and Tenten to dye Neji's hair pink with her. Sakura wanted to be his twin for 'Twin Day' and took matters in her own hands. He was still pretty sore about the issue where Sakura was concerned. Hinata was immediately forgiven and Tenten a week later, but Neji still held a grudge for Sakura.

"Oh whatever. He is going to get over it. Anyways, I have to tell you something."

_"W-What?"_

"I got it."

_"Y-You d-don't m-mean-"_

"Yup! I got the lighter!"

_"W-When?" _

"Yesterday; I couldn't tell you earlier because Deidara and Sasori were around and Chiyo would probably go over to the Uchiha house asking if that meant I had successfully courted him yet."

_"C-Courtship?"_ Hinata giggled.

"Don't ask. It is horrible Chiyo stuff. Anyways, I have a new problem."

_"O-Oh no. It's n-not the s-scalpel i-is it?"_

"No luckily for me, my mortification from Asuma was enough to put those desires at rest. Now it's this necklace at the shop."

_"D-Don't s-steal from t-the s-shop." _

"I'm not going to, but I don't know it just called to me."

_"S-Sakura."_

"I know I'm in the apartment taking a break."

_"D-Do y-you want me t-to s-stop by?"_

"No it is fine, I'm just going to rough it out but if I do steal it can you make sure you tell someone, preferably Sasori, and get it back from me?"

Hinata giggled. _"O-Of course."_

"You are the best! I got to go, but I'll call you later alright?"

_"O-Okay! I b-better h-help out with the m-microwave before T-Tenten e-electrocutes herself. B-Bye!"_

Sakura ended the call and headed back down stairs. Sasori and Deidara were sitting at the counter of the shop talking with Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke looked a lot alike with the dark hair and dark eyes. Itachi's hair was held in a simplistic ponytail rather than sticking up in the back and his eyes were sharper than Sasuke's, but it was obvious that they were brothers. Dread filled Sakura stomach as Deidara waved her over.

Itachi turned a smirked at her. Sakura's and Itachi's relationship was a little less than cordial. "Hello."

Sakura glared and leaned on the counter, crossing her arms. "Hey."

A silence filled the room as Sakura glared and Itachi smirked. Deidara looked between the two as Sasori flipped through an old moldy book uninterested.

"You two okay?" Deidara asked carefully watching.

"Are you single?" Itachi asked Sakura, ignoring Deidara's worried look.

Sakura's green eyes lit up angrily. "Yes." She hissed. "Making another bet?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you what side I betted on. You might make me lose my money on purpose." Itachi reached out and tapped Sakura's nose condescendingly. Sakura had seen him on occasion do the same thing to his brother except on the forehead and was mildly peeved at the gesture.

"Like you aren't going to with that ridiculous bet." Deidara murmured to himself. "We all know that Pinky isn't getting a male friend any time soon!"

"You suck." Sakura frowned. "Did you two dorks finish the display case?"

"Yeah and some guy already came in and asked about the sack-a-weed lady's necklace!" Deidara smirked.

Sakura felt slightly relieved at the necklace was getting interest and would soon be out of her reach but slightly disappointed she would be able to keep it. She was also slightly annoyed by Deidara's stupidity but nothing could fix that.

"So what is next on our list?" Sakura asked Sasori, ignoring Itachi's irritating smirk.

"Deidara has to sweep the second floor and you have to dust the relics of the afterlife section." Sasori muttered.

"What about you?" Deidara frowned.

"I'm making a business transaction, excuse me, lower employees." Sasori lifted his chin up as he tapped his 'manager' badge and began whispering with Itachi. Deidara shrugged and went upstairs while Sakura went to dust off the relics.

* * *

Hinata put the house phone down and looked at the mess before her. Tenten was sitting on the floor with more wires than need. Hanabi was sitting on the counter with her laptop looking on home renovation websites for help. Neji was stubbornly standing over Tenten, instructing her on what to do.

Lord, help them.

* * *

It was seven o'clock and Sasuke found himself outside the occult shop. Naruto had left his house and Sasuke walked to the shop to get back _his_ lighter, even if he was going to follow the dobe's stupid advice. He looked at the wooden door that had a 'closed' sign hanging in the front. Beside the door was a buzzer for the apartment.

He rang the buzzer and waited.

_"Name."_ A low voice called darkly.

"Uchiha." Sasuke stated bored.

_"And what would little Uchiha Sasuke like?"_ Sasori cooed over the line.

"I need to ask you sister for help on the essay." Sasuke blurted out a random lie. It seemed legit enough.

_"Hmm, okay."_ The door buzz, letting Sasuke enter. He had been to the occult shop a few times but it still freaked him out. It was just…fucking weird. He walked up through the closed shop, maneuvering through tables and shelves, and up the two flights of stairs.

Sasori was waiting outside the door to the apartment. Sasuke walked up and eyed him suspiciously. Sasori stared back with eyes searching Sasuke's.

"No 'pants diving accidents' again, right?" Sasori warned threatening.

Sasuke paused before walking past the red head, in to the apartment, his ears slightly pink. Of course he would remind Sasuke of the incident.

Sasuke walked through the apartment and stopped outside a red chipped door with _Sakura_ written in black dripping paint. He knocked and waited as he heard her rummaging inside. The door opened after a minute revealing the tired looking pinkette.

She was wearing short black shorts and a red tank top with a white circle on the back. She pink hair was gathered on top of her head in a knot. Sasuke was half worried that he woke her up while is other ignored and suppressed half raked over her skimpily cover body.

"Sasuke?" She asked confused as she wiped her eye with her palm. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but abruptly snapped it shut. What was he supposed to say? He thought for a moment as she regarded him skeptically. "Can I come in?" He asked lamely. Hey, at least it was a start.

Sakura blinked. "Uh, sure." She muttered as she walked in, leaving the door open for him. He followed, closing it behind him.

He rubbed his eyes as he took in her room. Her walls were the same bright red as the door and had black shells filled with just random objects from sharp knives, to children's toys, to car parts, to jewelry. It all seemed random to Sasuke but they were out in neat stacks, all in some sort of order. Apparently it all made sense to Sakura.

He took his eyes off the many shelves to her desk which was sparse and clean, except for a small sealed bin. She had a small twin bed with a grey, red, and black Indian quilt. She had a small black wooden dresser that was covered in scratch marks and tally marks. She stood in the middle of her room, standing on a small Persian rug, watching him curiously and slightly concerned.

"Your room is...interest." Sasuke stated as he looked at her.

"...thanks." Sakura scratched her head. "So, how can I help you?"

Sasuke paused again before fixing her with a hard stare. "You would happen to have my lighter, would you?" So much for not taking Naruto's stupid advice. He really should have called Shikamaru.

She looked puzzled before shaking her head. "No? Remember I tired and failed?"

"You didn't try again?" Sasuke questioned. Her face remained convincing but her eyes were looking around nervously.

"No. The mortification of getting caught was enough." She stated with a shrug but her eyes stated she was lying. "Now if that's all you need, you should go."

Sasuke was taken aback by her order. No one ordered him around unless they had rightful authority and even then it was questionably if he would even listen.

Sasuke blinked before shrugging. "Fine, but if you see it, you should give it back because I will get it back." His eyes flashed dangerous and Sakura visible gulped.

Sasuke left Sakura's room and exited the apartment quickly. He didn't want to have another run in with Sasori. He made it to the first floor until he was stopped by an elderly lady who Sasuke remembered as Sakura's grandma, Chichi or Yocho?

"She did it!" The grandma yelled as she wrapped her thin arms around Sasuke's torso. "You must be gushing. You're glowing! You a very handsome and will make good babies." Chiyo grinned before sighing. "An Uchiha, huh? Well who would have thought Sakura could land one."

Sasuke blinked again and looked around. "Excuse me?" He asked he tried to move out of crazy's arms.

"Oh young love! I always knew Sakura would be the man in her relationships, that's why she courted a lovely little kitten like you! Such feminine and feline features." Chiyo's hands grazed Sasuke's face. "Oh I'm ecstatic!"

Sasuke was extremely confused. "Courted?"

"Oh sorry, that's such an old term, what do you youngins call it? Hooking up? Apple Slicing? Date rape?" Chiyo looked in deep thought before shrugging it off. "Whatever, I'm so happy! I'm sure you have to tell your little boyfriends all about the engagement so before you go, I must give you this" Chiyo disappeared behind the counter before coming back with a bundle of some plant. "This is patchouli it brings good luck!"

Sasuke took the bundle, just ready to leave the strange occult shop. "Thanks? Uh, bye."

Sasuke walked out of the shop, bundle of patchouli in his hands. He could hear Chiyo in the distance yelling, "Good bye Kitty Cat-Sasu!"

* * *

**To: Ino**

**From: Kiba**

**So girlie, **

**Ready for the party**

**of the year?**

**To: Kiba**

**From: Ino**

**You are the best!**

**To: Ino**

**From: Kiba**

**Too bad you don't **

**have a date.**

**To: Kiba**

**From: Ino**

**At least my dog isn't**

**my date.**

**To: Ino**

**From: Kiba**

**Touché**

* * *

Sakura sunk down on her bed. Of course Sasuke was suspicious of her; she was probably the only person to have tried to reach in his pants for something other than his manhood. Sakura shivered at the thought in disgust.

Sakura crawled up her bed and snatched her pillow. She dug into the pillow case, and pulled out the silver lighter. It must be important to him, but she really liked it. It was one of the few objects that still held her interest even after having stolen it.

She laid down and flipped it open. The flame danced and she snapped it shut. Even though guilt was gnawing on her insides, she wouldn't give it to him. She _couldn't_.

Sakura retuned the lighter back to her pillow case and pulled out her laptop to continue her essay. She didn't get very far before Chiyo walked in holding a white bundle of cloth.

She sat down beside Sakura. The cloth folded in front of them.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

Chiyo gave her a soft smile. "My petticoat that I wore when your grandfather, may his soul rest in peace, asked me to go to the Hickory Lodge for a date."

"Oh." Sakura smiled. "Thank you, grandma."

"Please wear it on your first date with the little kitten." Chiyo grinned.

Sakura's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, okay. I will." Sakura grinned again but more awkwardly.

"Good, now tucker down little flower-chan! It's time for the dreams of our fathers to invade your sleep!" Chiyo grinned as she left after tapping Sakura's nose, in a much more affectionate why than Itachi.

Guilt filled her stomach that her grandmother actually thought that Sasuke and she were an item. God only knows how long it would take before her brother and his friends would find out and harass both of them about it.

* * *

Sasuke walked inside his house and quickly ran to his room. He opened the door to find not only his older brother, but three of his brother's friends: Kisame, Zetsu, and Hidan.

"You were out late." Itachi stated.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sasuke hissed, his hand tightening on the bundle of patchouli.

Zetsu gasped. "Is that patchouli?"

Sasuke paused. "Hn."

"You know those mean-"

"Good luck, yeah I know." Sasuke muttered as he set the bundle on his desk but Zetsu stood up and grabbed it.

"I'm going to put there in some water." Zetsu explained as he walked down stairs.

"Water?" Kisame looked up before following Zetsu downstairs.

Hidan and Itachi looked at Sasuke with a similar grin. "So, I heard that you were over at our little pink haired friend's house." Itachi smirked.

"So? I need help with homework." Sasuke snarled too quickly.

"Really? I heard you two got engaged." Itachi stated. Sasuke stared at his wide eyed. "Her grandmother called to express the good news to me, Kitty Cat-Sasu." Sasuke cursed under his breath. "She asked me to give you the talk but I'm not that type of brother, so Hidan is going to do it." Itachi gestured to Hidan before walking out of the room.

Sasuke stared at Hidan and Hidan stared back before a grin split his face. "So Kitty Cat-Sasu, have you ever kissed a girl?"

* * *

_ "I have another job for you."_

_ "But I'm not done with this one."_

_ "That's fine, this one is much more important."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "I need you to pick up a very important item, more important than the living sacrifices."_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ "Good, now listen carefully. If you mess this up, than everything will be ruined. You don't want that do you?"_

_ "No, sir."_

_ "Good, now…"_

* * *

**And that was chapter four! I hope you liked it! Any favorite parts and/or characters? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Golden Eye.**

* * *

"So, why are we going to Shikamaru's again?" Naruto whined as they drove down the street toward their lazy friend's house.

"Because Kakashi wanted you to give him his missed assignments, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes from behind the steering wheel. Sometimes he regretted hanging out with Naruto so much. Sometimes his brain just couldn't handle that much Naruto…and it was only Wednesday.

"Okay, why are _you_ going?" Naruto countered smugly and proud.

"I'm getting back my video game." Sasuke shrugged indifferently as he parked the car. Although he'd never admit it, he was curious as to why Shikamaru had been missing school so often. It's been two weeks and Shikamaru only came…twice? If even.

"I think you're a liar." Naruto pointed out as they walked up the steps to the front door. "And you just miss our lazy genius."

"And I think you're an idiot." Sasuke muttered as he knocked on the door. Sasuke was always irritated but even more so now that his father's lighter was probably in the hands of that little pink haired bitch.

"Hey! Teme! _You're_ an idiot!"

They continued to bicker back and forth until they saw the door swing open revealing a blonde girl that was definitely not their lazy genius. Both of them stopped their conversation as just stared in curiosity and shock.

She had four ponytails which were slightly untidy and messy. Her eyes were a deep green and surrounded by smudged black makeup. She was wearing a short wrinkled pale purple dress that seemed a bit haphazardly thrown on. The straps were hanging from her shoulders and the zipper was only half done on the side. Around her neck was a long pale green scarf that was stretched and wrinkled. She was carrying a pair of black heels in her hands along with a black purse. She regarded the two boys in front of her lightly before walking past them in silence. She didn't seem embarrassed by being seen that way and she carried a loud sort of confidence. Sasuke thought she seemed a bit older than them, maybe by two or three years.

The two boys looked at each other in confusion before walking into the house in a shared silence.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelped once the door closed behind them and they were in the living room. "Oi Nara!"

They could hear a mutter of 'troublesome' as a half clothed Nara Shikamaru stood before them on the stairs leading to the second floor, his hair messily bunched in a ponytail and some of the dark locks had fallen out of the tie and hung on the sides of his face. His brown hawk eyes narrowed on the two in his living room.

"What are you two doing here?" He muttered bored as he glanced at the two in front of him.

"Never mind that! I didn't know you hired a whore! Or even had the money to afford one! What about Ino? You'll break her heart!" Naruto exclaimed appalled and slightly excited with the new gossip.

Shikamaru dragged his hands down his face in frustration as Naruto's loud voice assaulted his ears. "Naruto," He hissed, cutting off the ranting idiot. "Shut up and let's go to my room. I'll explain everything in a minute." Naruto was about to speak but Shikamaru continued. "_If_ you're quiet."

Before Naruto could protest or complain, Sasuke pushed past the blonde and followed Shikamaru who was already walking into the room and he followed silently. In Shikamaru's room, Shikamaru sat on the bed and pulled on a random shirt before leaning against the frame of the bed. Sasuke leaned against the opposite wall while Naruto stood in the middle of the room confused before plopping down to the floor and looked up at Shikamaru with child-like innocence.

"She isn't a whore." Shikamaru started. "Her name is Temari and she is a friend."

"So you didn't have to spend any money?" Naruto asked but his question went unanswered as Sasuke spoke for the first time.

"You've never mentioned her before." Sasuke bluntly stated.

Shikamaru sighed and scratched his head. "I only met her recently. Her brothers and she live in Suna and she was visiting. Their dad is a politician of some sort."

"Where did you met?" Naruto asked. "Is she one of Ino's friends?"

"_No_ she isn't." Shikamaru hissed. "And we met the other day in my spot…she was there. We talked and got along. We have been hanging out."

"And you cheated on Ino with her?" Naruto blurted out with big puppy dog eyes.

Shikamaru fixed Naruto with a deadly cold glare. Naruto froze and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. The lazy genius never reacted strongly about anything. "_She_ cheated on _me_."

Naruto gapped in horror and put his hands over his open mouth and Sasuke took the opportunity to ask. "With who?"

"It'd be easier to name the ones she hadn't slept with." Shikamaru laid back on the bed.

"So you cheated on her back?" Naruto murmured with a frown. "That's not nice."

"I can't cheat on someone I broke up with, now can I?" Shikamaru muttered darkly as he looked up at his ceiling.

"Why did you break up with-" Sasuke quickly hit Naruto on the head before the dobe could finish his stupid question.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"So why are you two here?" Shikamaru rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Kakashi wanted me to give you the homework." Naruto muttered as he glared at Sasuke. "By the way, why have you been skipping so much?"

"My folks are out of town visiting my aunt so I'm taking a little break." Shikamaru shrugged.

"From Ino." Naruto nodded his head understandingly before rubbing the spot where Sasuke smacked him again.

"Anyways," Shikamaru hissed, glaring at Naruto, "Why are _you_ here?" Shikamaru directed to Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "You have my game, that's all."

"Oh, want to play a round?" Shikamaru offered bored.

"Hn."

"Hell yeah!" Naruto jumped up. "I bet you need some cheering up after Ino-"

Naruto was cut off for the third time with another hit on the head. "Dobe."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Sakura yelled as she rested her head on Hinata's comforting shoulder. "I think it's mocking me." Sakura muttered darkly.

"M-Mocking y-you?" Hinata mumbled confused as to what her friend was talking about.

"Yes! Every time I walk home it is just laughing at me in the display case!" Then it hit Hinata. Sakura was referring to that necklace from the shop. Sakura groaned. "I just wish some moron would buy it already!"

"W-Want m-me to c-come over t-today?" Hinata asked. The two were walking home from school.

"What about the microwave?" Sakura looked up at Hinata hopeful.

Hinata gave Sakura the rare and slightly frightening sly smirk. "I-I gave S-Shino t-twenty b-bucks to go f-figure it o-out."

Sakura cracked up. "You are going to hurt Neji's ego once he finds out." Sakura warned.

"H-He m-might not find o-out…e-ever." Hinata muttered quietly.

"How are you going to sneak that one on him? Isn't he home all month with Tenten?" Sakura asked as the two walked toward their classes. Tenten and Neji had finished up high school last year and Neji was taking online college classes to avoid contact with people. Tenten had an internship which is on break for the slow times.

"T-Tenten is in o-on it. S-She is m-making N-Neji take h-her out f-for i-ice cream w-while I-I stay with S-Shino and he f-figures out the m-microwave i-installation. I-It is s-sadly a lot m-more c-complicated than o-one w-would think." Hinata shrugged. "A-Afterwards I-I'll head o-over to the s-shop and m-meet you t-there."

"No! I want to party with Shino too!" Sakura jumped up and down excited. "Plus, I don't want to go there by myself! Please let me stay!"

Hinata giggled. "O-Okay!"

The two made it in front of Hinata's house and sat on the steps waiting as they chatted about random bits of gossip and news. A few minutes later a figure appeared in the distance and Sakura jumped up excitedly.

"Sha-Sha-Sha-Shino!" Sakura 'rapped' with her 'air turntable hands' as she spied the quiet and kind of creepy boy walking toward the Hyuuga house.

He paused, glanced at Hinata before returning his sunglasses gaze to Sakura. "Hello Sakura-san."

Sakura faked a frown before tackling him into a tight and intimate hug. "No need to address me so formally! Anyways, a little birdy told me you're good with technical _equipment_." Sakura whispered hotly in his ear.

Shino burned a bright red and took a step out of Sakura's grasp. Sakura giggled while Hinata shook her head. "S-Sakura, s-stop it." Sakura shrugged after a moment of pouting. Sakura flirted with Shino because he always was brought to a stuttering, blushing mess. It was all in good fun, all of them knew it but sometimes Sakura could take it a little too far.

Shino coughed, his blush now gone. "It's fine Hinata."

"G-Good. A-Anyways, the m-microwave is t-this way." Hinata led them into her house and to the kitchen. Lee's shiny new microwave sat on the kitchen counter next the old one that was charred black on the inside. Wires hung out from the spot the microwave had been placed (above the stove top).

Shino nodded his head and began to hook up a few wires and press a few buttons on the machine while Hinata and Sakura watched in silence. Hinata observed mildly interested while Sakura just stared in awe by the 'wizardry' Shino was preforming.

Fifteen minutes passed before Shino pushed the microwave into its cubby and stood up. Without a glance to the two girls, he walked toward Hinata's pantry and pulled out a single marshmallow. He then put it on a plate and stuck it in the new microwave and turned it on. The three teens stood around and watched the marshmallow swell and expand. Shino stopped the microwave after a while and pulled out the plate and handed it to Sakura who grinned eagerly and ate the scalding marshmallow while whimpering at the burning pain.

"I finished." Shino muttered while he watched horrified as Sakura fanning her burnt tongue.

Hinata gave Shino a kind smile and handed him a twenty dollar bill. "H-Here! T-Thank y-you, you a-are a l-life saver."

Shino shrugged indifferently. He gave Hinata a brief hug and then Sakura demanded another hug before he was to leave the residence without a word. Sakura and Hinata shared a brief look before leaving the house to Chiyo's shop.

* * *

"Neji, eat your ice cream."

"No."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Come on, grumpy! Eat it!"

Neji glared. "_N-o_."

"You are a stick in the mud, you know that?" Tenten asked.

"Elaborate."

"Why do I date you?"

Neji smirked. "You tell me."

"We should break up."

"Who would you date?"

"Lee."

"Really?"

"…Never mind."

* * *

While they initially only planned on one game, the three boys were now on their fifth round of Golden Eye. Naruto was yelling loud as he kept getting punched in the throat by Sasuke who seemed to be getting a bigger and bigger smirk as Naruto kept dying. Shikamaru watched amused as he actually played the game and was winning.

Naruto watched their scores flash on the screen, in distaste as his phone buzzed. He held it up and cursed out loud frowning upon reading the caller ID. Sasuke and Shikamaru gave him a confused look.

"It's the pervert." Naruto muttered as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Naruto-chan!"_ The loud voice boomed. It was Naruto's prevy godfather Jiraiya.

"What do you want now?" Naruto hissed with a pout.

_"Why do you think I want something every time I call?"_ Jiraiya asked.

"Because you do!" Naruto yelled accusingly. Sasuke and Shikamaru watched interested as Naruto jumped up and paced angrily in the living room. "You've been gone all month on a _research_ trip and then you just showed up again out of nowhere!"

_"It was a good trip!"_ Jiraiya defended. _"Anyways, I had an amazing idea just now."_

"And what is it?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

_"We should have a Halloween party Saturday! It will help with my research and get you out of this dry spell."_ Jiraiya laughed joyously. It was Halloween this Saturday and if Naruto was a smarter kid, he should have suspected that the reason Jiraiya had come home in the middle of his trip was to see the local hotties in costume.

"I AM NOT HAVING A DRY SPELL! I AM NICE AND WET!" Naruto boomed frustrated. Shikamaru and Sasuke's eyes widened as they listened to Naruto screech with no idea what the conversation was about.

_ "Whatever you say. Anyways, tell the little Uchiha brat and any other friends you have to come by. You all could use a good fu-time. Think about it alright? Creativity is calling me."_ Jiraiya grinned as a female voice called in the background.

"Bye." Naruto muttered darkly before hanging up the phone. He then turned to his two friends who watched horrified. "What?"

"What was that?" Sasuke asked hesitantly as he looked at Naruto cautiously.

"Nothing." Naruto grinned. "Ready for another round? I'll so beat you!"

"…not while you're _nice and wet_." Shikamaru muttered as he scooted away from the blonde who sat in the middle.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully as Hinata parked the car. "So much better then walking home."

"O-Oh, it's n-no p-problem. I-I d-don't think N-Neji w-will mind that w-we borrowed F-Father's c-ar." Hinata smiled. "S-So w-where is t-this n-necklace?"

Sakura's mood instantly darkened at the mention of the object. She dragged her feet over to the display window of the shop and pressed her index finger against the glass, pointing inside. "There." She looked at the ground in defeat. She didn't dare take a look at it.

Hinata was silent and Sakura looked up to see Hinata's confused face. "T-There i-is n-nothing there, S-Sakura."

Sakura's pink eyebrows furrowed as she turned around. Sure enough the necklace had been replaced by:

_**Fu's Voodoo Doll Kit**_

_Create your own voodoo doll of your worst adversaries or your best friends!_

_Ex dumps you? Make them suffer!_

_Rival beats you again? Have them regret it!_

_Overstressed? Take it out on someone else!_

_Need some good luck? Create it yourself!_

_Want to make the person fall for you? Force them to!_

_The uses are endless!_

_All this and more for __**12.99!**_

**Pins sold separately.**

"Where the hell did it go?" Sakura asked as she pressed her face against the glass with a mixture of happiness and disappointment. Sakura's bright green eyes scanned the display case for the white crystal necklace.

Hinata walked toward Sakura and peered into the glass without touching it. "M-Maybe C-Chiyo or S-Sasori m-moved it?"

"Maybe." Sakura murmured as she looked around inside. Besides _**Fu's Voodoo Doll Kit**_ were glass jars filled with spiders, bugs, fish eyes, and eggs all with the pale purple labels with dark plum text saying _**Rin's Apothecary Provisions. **_

Suddenly from within the dark display case, something jumped out from the back and pressed itself against the window in front of Sakura.

With a screech Sakura fell back on her rear and looked up to see a man with an orange mask peering at her through the one eye hole. Hinata couldn't help but giggle as the orange masked man wiggled around excitedly.

Sakura stood up quickly as was about to yell at the masked man when a pale fist bonked him on the head and he cried in pain. Hinata and Sakura shared a confused look as they watched the masked man crawl away from the window and into the shop depths. After a moment of silence they slowly went inside to see what was going on.

Inside the dark dusty shop were ten bodies. Sasori and Deidara were sitting on the counter as Itachi and a blue hued man named Kisame talked to them. Hidan, a white haired man, and Pein, an orange haired man with a lot of piercings, talked together in hushed whispers. Zetsu and Kakuzu, a man with scars all over his body, watched from the stairs. Tobi, the man in the orange swirl mask, cowered on the ground as a blue haired woman, Konan, yelled at him.

Sakura and Hinata shared a look as they edged around the shop, avoiding most of the bodies, as they made their way to Sasori.

Deidara spotted them and grinned widely. "Pinky! Hina-chan! Are you going to party with us?"

"Yeah, we could have a little chat." Itachi added with a small smirk and made Sakura cringe.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation as Deidara wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder and Itachi's smirk grew. "No, we just had a question." Sakura turned to Sasori. "Did you guys sell the necklace in the display case?" Sakura fired away immediately. The quicker she got away from her brother and his friends the better.

Sasori shrugged. "Yeah, a boy a bit older then you, maybe even from your school, came in and bought it. He even called it by its proper name."

"Sak-oooh-jee-ah?" Deidara asked causing Hinata to giggle.

"Deidara, one it is Sacagawea, two, I told you that it is just some cheap necklace. I don't even think Sacagawea had a cursed necklace." Sasori hissed annoyed. Confused Kisame looked like he wanted to ask something but Itachi shook his head stopping him.

"Well someone needs to be nicer to their employees." Deidara huffed. He then looked at Sakura. "Shall we have a workers strike, darling? Or what about a mutiny?"

Sasori gave Deidara a dark look. "I'll be nicer to my employees when they actually do work."

Sakura grabbed a giggling Hinata's hand and pulled her away from the flirting Deidara. "Well thanks! Bye Biscuit Buns, bye Puppet Boy-Sori!" Sakura passed by Itachi and gave him a dark look. "Not a word from you." Itachi just smirked as the two walked away.

From the top of the stair case, they could here Deidara yell, "Who wants a cold one? Drinks _all_ around!"

* * *

"He isn't that attractive." Gaara spoke as he handed back the phone to Temari. Kankuro had interrogated his sister into telling him who she was hanging out with. She than showed her brothers a picture.

"Yeah, I'm not impressed." Kankuro nodded his head.

"His face is symmetric though." Gaara countered.

"But his hair." Kankuro shook his head. "I am more attractive."

"One moment." Gaara held up a finger and pulled out his phone. "Siri, am I attractive?"

_"I can't really say, Gaara."_ His phone responded back

Temari stared at Gaara while whispering to Kankuro. "What was that?"

"I don't really know." Kankuro murmured back. "He does it all the time. I don't think he knows how it works."

* * *

The three boys were on game nth, as eleven o'clock approached rapidly. Their game was interpreted by the ringing of Sasuke's phone. They paused the game as Sasuke looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Naruto leaned over to take a look at the phone screen, resting his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke glared at the blonde and pushed him back. "My brother." Sasuke hissed as he set the cell phone on the table in front of them.

Shikamaru watched. "You're not going to answer it?"

"Fuck no." Sasuke hissed as it rang again.

"But what if it's an _emergency_." Naruto warned.

"_He_ is an _adult_ and _should_ take care of _himself_." Sasuke snarled. It was true. All too often, Sasuke was forced to clean up Itachi's drunken messes.

The phone rang again and Sasuke was about to chuck it when Shikamaru took it from Sasuke and picked it up.

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked. "…Shikamaru…who is this...oh…yeah, one moment…" Shikamaru passed the phone to Sasuke. "Answer it. I think you actually need to."

Sasuke glared as he snatched the phone from Shikamaru. "What do you want Itachi?"

_"…it's not Itachi. This is Sakura."_ Sakura's soft voice drifted from the speakers.

Sasuke paused stunned before speaking. "Why are you calling and using my brother's phone?"

_"Even better question; why is your brother passed out in my living room floor drunk?" _Sakura countered. _"Pick him and a few of the others up now. I already have to deal with Sasori and Deidara, you take the rest." _Sakura warned.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Who all is there?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he was already standing up and getting ready to leave.

_"Your brother, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Kakuzu. Sasori is passed out in his room and Pein, Konan, and Zetsu left an hour again. If you could just take Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi that'd be great. I'll keep Kakuzu and Deidara."_ Sakura explained as Sasuke listened.

"No, I'll take Kakuzu and you can keep Hidan." Sasuke negotiated. Hidan was a horrible preachy drunk.

_"No. Come here now."_ Sakura hung up the line leaving Sasuke to stare at the phone in his hands stunned. He was just denied. That never happens.

"What was that?" Naruto asked from the couch.

"I'm going." Sasuke 'answered' as he opened the door and walked out.

Naruto called from inside the house. "Wait! You were my ride!"

* * *

"And the last one." Sakura pointed to Hidan.

"I'm not taking him." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura raised a fine pink eyebrow. "Yeah, it's your turn to babysit the brats. Take Hidan and play nice. Deidara already practically lives here and Kakuzu is…well he isn't Hidan. I took Hidan last month remember?" Sasuke and Sakura had been taking the other three down the stairs one at a time and loading them into Sasuke's car. Now they were at the last one and were arguing over possession of Hidan.

This was sadly a normal occurrence for them. When their brothers and brothers' friends got drunk, they took turns taking care of the grown men. Really, the most of their contact came from disputing over the possession of the drunks. When Sakura was littler, she eagerly looked forward to Sasori passing out at the Uchiha house, just so she could see Sasuke. But now? She wanted to avoid him at all cost.

Sasuke was about to say something when Hidan woke up from his drunk slumber and look directly at Sasuke. "W-Where iz erebody?"

Sakura grinned brightly. "In Sasuke-_kun's_ car." Sakura sent a shy smile toward Sasuke before whispering to Hidan. "I think he needs some of your _Bitches Guide_ advice because he isn't cutting it yet." _Bitches Guide_ is a book Hidan had been working on for three years on how to deal, get, and keep 'Bitches' or as Sakura preferred, women. Hidan was kind of a sexist ass like that.

Hidan stood up at gave a glassy determined stare at Sasuke. "I will 'elp 'im just for you." Hidan poked Sakura's nose before stumbled toward Sasuke and wrapped his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders. "Da firs' thing yu need to know 'bout get bitches iz their _spot_, if yu know wut I mean."

Sasuke removed Hidan's arm. "Please stop and just get in the car."

"Wee'll continue dis in da car." Hidan smirked evilly before beginning his clumsy descend of the stairs.

"I never knew you were that evil." Sasuke murmured as he stared at the pinkette.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." Sakura shrugged carelessly as she put a blanket over Kakuzu who was laying on the couch. She really just wanted the Uchiha to get out before he could start asking questions about the lighter.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a hint of a smirk. "Is that an invitation find out?" Maybe if he could trip her up, he would find his lighter. She did have a crush on him at one point; maybe he could use that to his advantage.

Sakura gave Sasuke a sickening sweet smile. "It's an invitation to get out." Sakura went back to tending to Deidara before turning to look at Sasuke again. "Oh, before you harass me, I still haven't seen your lighter so no use asking."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Right. I know you fucking have it." Sasuke growled. He was done with this stupid game. That lighter was fucking important and this bitch was annoying him.

"Sadly you're wrong." Sakura avoided his eyes and she brushed Deidara's hair in a seemingly caring manner.

"I'm not wrong often." Sasuke took a step toward her but she moved away quickly.

"You can't always be right." Sasuke stared at Sakura astonished. She simply grinned. "Thanks for taking the kiddies, take care and…_see ya!_" Sakura waved as she ushered (pushed) the Uchiha out the door and locked it behind him.

Sasuke stared at the door pissed before walked (stomping) down the stairs, stunned that she was swiftly able to get him out of the apartment, and he _still_ was stuck with Hidan and no lighter.

He climbed in the car and barely checked to make sure they were all there when he pulled out. Itachi was curled up in the front passenger seat in a small ball. Kisame was directly behind Sasuke and was snoring loudly with Tobi in his arms sleep talking. Hidan was behind Itachi murmuring to himself.

They were about half way to the Uchiha house when Hidan screech. "Where the fuck are my prayer beads?"

Sasuke slammed to a stop in a panic from the sudden noise and turned around in his seat. "What the _fuck_ are you yelling about?"

"My. Prayer. Beads." Hidan snarled hotly. "They aren't here and Lord Jashin will fucking kill me if I can't pray my sins away!"

Sasuke sighed shaking his head and continued to drive, ignoring Hidan's protests and cries. Hidan eventually cried himself into a fitful sleep in the car and Sasuke pondered the new development. Hidan carried those stupid prayer beads everywhere and all the sudden he lost them. Hidan was an idiot but he wasn't careless when it came to _Lord Jashin_. Those prayer beads were more important than Hidan's own life.

The drunken fool probably left then at shop but it still bothered him. It had to do with Sakura and Sasuke knew it but didn't know how. Sasuke had a very good guess that Sakura had stolen the prayer beads due to her previous thief attempts, but why? First the lighter, then the scalpel, and now the prayer beads, and Sakura was the center of all of it but it didn't make sense. She was obviously stealing these but _why?_

* * *

It was dark. The entire room was lit with a single bulb hanging from the low ceiling. The room had no windows and no doors. On the corner of the ceiling was a square hatch, just big enough for a single person to pass through. On it were an abundance of locks, some new, some old. In the room was a wooden table filled with papers, glassware, markers, powders, chemicals, sharp objects, and a single necklace.

The necklace was a black chain with a pendent about the size of one's palm. The pendent was a large circle and in the middle was a smooth white crystal. The crystal was completely perfect, no chips or scratches. The color was even and milky. The crystal was set in the pendent. The black metal disk that held the crystal was decorated with ancient runes and symbols. These runes were engraved in the metal disk and painted in gold to stand out against the hard and shiny black metal.

The trap door that led into the dark room opened and a figure dropped in through the ceiling. The person's head barely touched the ceiling as he walked toward the table. He stood before the necklace. He picked up one of the books in front of his and opened it up. After a few minutes he opened a few others and flipped through them all. He then found the page he was looking for. He scanned the page, muttering to himself.

"Ereshkigal, Osiris, Anubis, Mictlantecuhtli, Pluto, Hades, Thanatos, Yama, Hel, Tuoni, Ogbunabali, Shinigami, Donn…there are too many." The man casted a glance to the necklace. "I guess I'll have to try them all." He sighed with only slight annoyance.

The man put the book away and pulled out an old looking scroll that was lying in a black wooden box in black soft velvet. "During the Blood Moon, a whole and single sacrifice…fresh blood…cast of dawn…ingredients …Echinacea…Mint …Marshmallow Root…Orris Root…Morning Glory …Birch…Holly…Foxglove …Lily…Daisy Petals …that's not too difficult to obtain…" The man continued to mutter to himself as he looked through scrolls and books.

He then picked up a vial of dark thick red liquid and held it delicately in his hand. He held it up to the light and watched the liquid swirl around in the vial before whispering to himself. "In due time, in due time."

* * *

**Chapter five! I hope people like this story because i do! Please let me know if you like it or not...its kind of hard to tell...ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and please review (_you know, if you want). _**


	6. The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Come on!" Kiba whined as him and his group sat on the bleachers on the school grounds. It was Friday at lunch. Kiba, Shino, Lee, Jugo, and Suigetsu were talking about plans for Halloween the next day. Well, the only ones really talking were Kiba, Lee, and Suigetsu while the other two watched in mute silence. Shino only hung around because he and Kiba had been friends since their elementary days and Jugo followed Suigetsu around because…well no one was sure.

"I agree with dog boy." Suigetsu smirked at Kiba's irritated reaction. "Trick or Treating is lame."

"But I already have my tremendous and youthful costume made!" Lee pouted disappointment. "It took me three months to make it."

"…out of curiosity…" Shino spoke up quietly. "What were you going to be?"

Lee beamed proudly at Shino. "I am going to be a green beast squid!"

"What the hell?"

"It is youthful!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I regret asking."

"…I like squids."

"Anyways." Kiba shook his head. "Now since we _are not_ going Trick or Treating, we should do something else."

"Like?" Jugo asked curious. He was all for the Trick or Treating since he had never been but since Suigetsu said no…

"I have the best idea!" Suigetsu said excitedly with a feral grin.

"Are there costumes involved?" Lee asked curiously.

Suigetsu stared at Lee's hopeful face and sighed. "You know what, sure. You can be the octopus."

"It is a squid, they have ten tentacles." Lee corrected.

"So does an octopus." Suigetsu shrugged.

"Actually," Shino coughed. "No it doesn't."

"Shino and Lee are correct." Jugo spoke up. "Octopuses have eight legs and squids have ten."

"And my costume has ten legs not eight so it is a-"

"_Squid_ whatever. Anyways, what is it?" Kiba asked quickly focused the topic back to Suigetsu's plan.

Suigetsu gave the other four boys an evil smirk. "It's time we played the biggest, baddest, awesomest, prank in the history of pranks. Bigger than anything that Uzumaki brat and that Uchiha bastard ever pulled. You all in?"

Kiba jumped up and punched the air in excitement. "Now _that's _what I'm talking about! Hell, I'm in! Anything to be better than Uzumaki!"

"As long as I get to be my squid." Lee grinned happily as he tilted his head from side to side delighted.

"…I guess I have no choice." Shino sighed in defeat. Kiba would drag him along regardless. "Plus, I will make sure you don't get expelled."

"I will go." Jugo nodded his head solemnly.

"Then, gentlemen, it is settled!" Suigetsu grinned. "Time to show those two idiots who really is in charge."

* * *

"…tomorrow is Halloween." Neji stated dully.

Tenten looked up at her boyfriend who was standing by the door way and raised an eyebrow. "And your point?"

Neji blushed slightly as he sat beside Tenten on the sofa. "Do I need to be in costume?"

Tenten looked at Neji's serious face and started laughing. "No, I don't think so…unless you want to-"

"No." Neji cut off before look over at Tenten. "But does Hanabi want to go out? And if she does, don't I need to be in costume?"

"…how should I know?" Tenten asked amused.

"You're a girl." Neji stated. "Hanabi is also a girl."

"Excellent logic again Hyuuga." Tenten rolled her eyes. "As always, excellent."

"Girls like candy." Neji continued.

"Wow you really are a genius." Tenten giggled as she poked his side.

"_Tenten_." Neji warned seriously.

"Yes?" She asked ever so innocently.

"Do I need to take Hanabi _Trick or Treating_?" Neji finally asked.

"Uh…I don't know…she is kind of old enough to go on her own if she wants, isn't she?" Tenten shrugged as she scratched the back of her head confused.

"_No._" Neji hissed darkly. "Hinata is barely old enough."

"…I see." Tenten held her hands up in defense. "Actually, your right, thirteen is way too young." Tenten muttered sarcastically. "I also would advise costume so you can blend."

Neji growled. "I'm serious."

"I am too!" Tenten pointed to herself. "Isn't Hinata hanging out with Sakura? You should dress up like Sakura! I'm sure there is left over pink hair dye from our first try!"

Neji ignored Tenten's statement. "Never mind. Are you dressing up?" Neji asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Tenten smirked, her eyes lighting up.

"Because you are a girl." Neji looked away with slightly pink cheeks.

"Do you want me to dress up?" Tenten asked as she scooted close to her boyfriend.

"…"

"What do you want me dress as _Mr. Hyuuga Neji_?" Tenten whispered into Neji's ear.

"Forget I asked." Neji murmured.

"…you know what?" Tenten jumped up and stood before your boyfriend. "I'll surprise you!"

"_Tent-_" Neji started before he was cut off.

"Get those tissues ready Hyuga, you're going to have one heck of a nose bleed."

* * *

"You are not going to believe this." Ino slammed Karin's locker shut. "Kiba is _not _having a party this year."

Karin, the red head with black framed glasses, looked at the blonde in shock. "The fuck?"

"I know right!" Ino sighed as she leaned against the row of lockers. "He _always_ has one."

"I wonder why not this year?" Karin frowned.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ino crossed her arms.

"Aw shit and we bought those costumes for nothing now!" Karin punched her locker down in frustration.

"I _know_." Ino held her head back against the lockers.

"Wait a minute." Karin paused and glanced at Ino. "I bet that little fucker Suigetsu did something."

"Why do you think that?" Ino raised an eyebrow as she followed the red head down the hall.

"Who else could convince Dog Breathe to cancel his annual party? I'll give you a hint; it wasn't your deer loving boyfriend or Mr. Youthful."

"_Ex_-boyfriend." Ino hissed dangerously. "We broke up, remember?"

"I remember _he_ broke up with _you_." Karin smirked as the blonde went red in the face.

"Like your one to talk, you have no one." Ino pushed past Karin.

"I have Sasuke!" Karin caught up with Ino.

"Honey, Uchiha and you are _never _going to happen, at least not with me around." Ino smiled brightly.

"…and you wonder why Nara broke up with your skank ass." Karin muttered as she followed Ino.

"Shut. Up." Ino growled.

"Easy there tiger!" Karin held up a hand as looked down the hall. "Now, if you excuse me, there is a brat I have to talk to."

Ino watched as Karin walked up to Suigetsu, push him against his locker and harass him. Not two minutes later was Karin back with a bright smile.

"Change of plans?" Ino asked curiously.

Karin nodded her head. "Looks like those costumes won't be going to waste after all."

* * *

"Okay, so I have Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Saw, and House of 1000 Corpses." Shikamaru sighed bored from under the tree.

"I have Cabin Fever, The Devil's Rejects, The Collector, and House of Wax." Choji listed off beside Shikamaru.

"Good, and Temari has…The Descent, Wrong Turn, Planet Terror, A Serbian Film, Aftermath, and Melancholie der Engel." Shikamaru read from a folded piece of paper.

"Wow, your new girlfriend is really into these isn't she?" Choji smirked. "I heard those are pretty intense."

"I guess. Those are just the ones she is bringing." Shikamaru sighed. "Apparently she has many more."

"When should I head over?" Choji asked as he munched on his chips.

"Whenever, Temari should be coming around four or five, after she makes sure her brothers don't do anything stupid." Shikamaru looked up at the clouds.

"…it feels wrong though." Choji frowned. "I like Temari and all, she is awesome actually…but she isn't Ino."

"Cho-"

"No I get it." Choji raised his hands. "It's just, you, me, and Ino used to watch all these movies on Halloween."

"Choji, even before Ino and I were dating, she still didn't want to watch them with us. She hasn't done that with us in three years. Last year, Uchiha and Naruto hung out with us." Shikamaru gave Choji a sympathetic look. "Plus, it's time we moved on. Just because _she_ doesn't want to continue tradition doesn't mean we can and invite people we like to hang out with."

"…I guess." Choji sighed. "I miss the old days."

"Me too." Shikamaru agreed.

"When just the three of us hung out."

"And there was no such thing as love."

"No, there was love." Choji smirked. "As long as there was food, there was love."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I guess you're right Choji."

* * *

"So you're really ditching us for some random bloke?" Kankuro asked from the couch with a deep frown.

Temari glared. "_Sorry_ I know we _always_ hang out for the holidays, especially the pointless ones."

"That's not the point! We don't know anyone here! What are we supposed to do?" Kankuro asked gesturing between him and his red head brother.

"Guess what?" Temari took a step closer and then leaned down by Kankuro's ear. "Not my problem." She whispered.

"I'll kill him." Gaara finally snapped out of his daze and spoke up. His siblings stared at him with a mixture of nervousness and confusion.

"…Thanks Gaara…" Temari murmured. "But I don't think he is that bad. He is not nearly as bad as the last one at least." Temari left the two boys alone.

"Uh…you're not serious right?" Kankuro asked nervously.

Gaara's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know what you mean."

"…well your face is still blank and you threatened someone's life?" Kankuro explained timidly.

"I see." Gaara nodded his head. "Isn't that what brothers are supposed to say?"

"I guess." Kankuro shook his head in confusion. "Anyways, what are _we_ going to do tomorrow?"

Gaara held up a finger and pulled out his phone. "Siri, what should I do for Halloween?"

_"Gaara, you have no events on your calendar on October 31__st__."_ His phone chimed back.

Gaara looked up at Kankuro helpless. "I don't know."

Kankuro just stared at his younger brother. "Forget I asked."

The two sat in silence. Gaara played around with his cell phone while Kankuro thought about options to entertain themselves.

"…I got invited to a party." Gaara spoke up after a few moments of silence.

Kankuro jumped up with a wide grin. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

Gaara shrugged. "I don't recall why."

Kankuro waved Gaara's odd answer. "Whatever, where is it?"

Gaara pulled out the invite and handed it to Kankuro who read it greedily.

"Wait…Gaara who the hell is Jiraiya?"

* * *

"Damn, I'm bored as fuck." Kisame growled from his spot on the couch in the Uchiha living room.

"How can you be bored in the presence of friendship?" Tobi asked crushed as he held onto his chest.

Kisame was about to say something but Deidara beat him to it. "Tobi, just stop. I am not high enough to tolerate you today."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "You have never been high, Biscuit Buns."

Deidara glared. "Have to!"

"Really?" Tobi asked in awe. "What is it like?"  
"Hell yeah, I'm like a train! It is so amazing; it can't be put to words." Deidara smirked.

Hidan looked up with an ugly look. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Did you mother drop you on your head or was she a drinker when you were in her?"

Deidara stood up. "Don't talk about my mom!"

"Fine, bitch." Hidan shrugged as he continued to look through his bag.

"Still looking for your anal beads?" Itachi asked from beside Kisame.

Hidan shrieked, "They are _not_ anal beads!"

Kisame held his hands up, drawing attention to himself. "Anyways, what are we doing tomorrow?" Kisame effectively redirected the conversation.

"Deidara's mom." Hidan muttered.

"Don't bring my mom into this!" Deidara yelled.

"Trick or Treating!" Tobi squealed excitedly.

"…Tobi, we are twenty three." Itachi stated shaking his head slightly.

"That's okay! Tobi has a costume already!" Tobi giggled.

"What is it?" Sasori asked curiously.

"That is a secret!" Tobi wagged his finger. "You will see it tomorrow!"

"Right anyways, we'll party here." Itachi shrugged. "Sasuke will probably be gone with Naruto."

"I am not partying without my prayer beads!" Hidan yelled as he continued looking for them before turning to Sasori. "Are you sure they aren't at your place?"

"Checked." Sasori stated.

"_Double_ checked." Deidara added.

"Maybe you left them at Deidara's mom's house." Tobi suggested innocently.

Kisame and Hidan broke out into hysterical laugher while Sasori chuckled pleased and Itachi smirked. "Stop talking about my mom!" Deidara yelled red in the face.

"Why? Is she not nice?" Tobi asked upset.

"What? No, she is nice! That's not the point." Deidara explained hysterically.

"Oh…Can she take me Trick or Treating?"

* * *

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked Sasuke as they walked out of their last class.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I don't know nor do I care, as long as I avoid the house."

Naruto didn't seem shocked by his answer. It was a typically mood Sasuke response.

"Itachi throwing a party?" Sasuke shrugged unsure. "Well, never fear because NARUTO IS HERE!"

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I had to say!" Naruto whined.

"Whatever it is, I'm not doing it." Sasuke hissed.

"I was just suggesting we hang out." Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"…fine." Sasuke agreed.

"Yippie!" Naruto cheered happily. He then calmed down and gave Sasuke a sheepish look. "And do what?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead. "Shouldn't you have thought about that before inviting someone to hang out?"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto wailed. "We will think of something!"

"Worst comes to worst, I ditch you." Sasuke muttered quietly.

Naruto didn't appear to hear him as he kept thinking. "I know! We should go Trick or Treating!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"_We aren't five_." Sasuke stated exasperated.

"I don't care how old I am, candy is candy." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke muttered.

"So? I do! You don't have to eat your candy; you can give it to me." Naruto suggested.

"No." Sasuke shook his head.

"How can you deprive me of sweets?" Naruto cried.

Sasuke rubbed his temples and sighed. "You know what? Fine, I am not going Trick or Treating but I'll buy you some candy or some sort of sweet treat if you just shut up."

"Yip-"

"I said, _Shut Up_."

* * *

"When we hang out tomorrow…we should avoid my brother and the shop, at all costs." Sakura stated as she walked down the street with Hinata.

Hinata giggled. "W-Why?"

"Because we are _best_ friends and best friends hang out together!" Sakura exclaimed defensively.

Hinata raised her hands in defense. "I-I m-mean, why a-avoid y-your brother a-and the s-shop?"

"Sasori and his weird friends will bother us if we are anywhere near them and Chiyo is going to a convention in Oto and is exorcising the shop while she is away."

"H-How is s-she e-exorcising the e-entire s-shop from O-Oto?" Hinata asked confused.

"Basically, she is burning a bunch of herbs and incense in the shop and drawing magic circles around the building. The fumes kind of get to your head after a while so I try to avoid the place, like last year when we went to Lee's gave out candy." Sakura grinned brightly.

"O-Okay _w-why _is she e-exorcising the s-shop?" Hinata asked pointedly.

Sakura rested her arm around Hinata. "Hina-Hina-Hinata, don't you know that Halloween is the most demon invasive holiday of the year, excluding some of the satanic ones. Every year Chiyo has to make sure the shop doesn't become prime housing grounds for malevolent spirits and monsters. How could you not know that? And you call yourself a friend of mine." Sakura teased.

"O-Oh! I-Is t-that why t-three years a-ago she doused us w-with w-water b-because of our z-zombie c-costumes?" Hinata asked with a kind chuckle.

"No, that was punishment because she thought we had gotten into her red kumkuma powder supplies and was pissed off." Sakura giggled. "I don't think Chiyo actually knows how normal people celebrate Halloween, that's why we send her to the convention…she might actually try to exorcise the children Trick or Treating."

"T-That was a s-smart m-move on your p-part." Hinata nodded her head with a shy grin.

"I'll take the credit even though it _was_ Sasori and Deidara's idea." Sakura gloated. "Anyways, what should we do tomorrow? Movie marathon? Scaring kids? Partying? Eating buckets of candy?"

A disappointed look crossed Hinata's face. "N-None of the a-above, I-I h-have to w-work."

Sakura frowned. "But it's Halloween!"

"_I-I _know t-that but I don't t-think S-Sansho or K-Karashi k-know that." Hinata muttered. "T-They are having m-me m-man the s-shop for the e-evening w-while they g-go o-out to who k-knows w-where."

"By yourself?" Sakura asked curiously. Hinata nodded her head and a mischievous look appeared on Sakura's face. "Not anymore!"

* * *

A pot with a blood red bubbling liquid steamed in the small room. A man stood before the pot and stirred it occasionally as he read through his notes from The Book of the Dead and Will of Fire. He turned down the heat on the pot and went to the other end of the table where he scribbled on some papers.

"Almost done…just twelve more hours…tomorrow…my Lord…rising…blood moon…tomorrow…tomorrow…tomorrow…" The man murmured to himself as he continued to tinker with objects on the table and mix liquids and read notes and books. The only object that laid untouched was the necklace that gleamed in the center of the table.

He stroked the white crystal and sighed. "You are the key."

His phone buzzed from the table and he quickly picked it up.

"Who is it…oh good, what's the progress…I'm going to need more than three…ten should be adequate…perfect, I'll speak to you later…dusk tonight is fine…no you have done all you can possible do, the rest is up to them…bye." He snapped his phone shut and retreated back to his bubbling red liquid.

_"The virus soul we will sacrifice will be the sacred parasite._

_No one inside, no one beneath. _

_Suckling, suckling on the earth teeth._

_Deep below, sheep bestow. _

_Wrapped in vines, no life to show."_

The man picked up a black garbage bag and poured the bloody contents into the pot.

"_Live in dirt, beneath the shade._

_ Widows cry, fearing light._

_ Belief in god will not suffice._

_ A weeping widow dies in me._

_ Before the dusk when blood will rain."_ The man finished. He then started his chant again as he poured another garbage bag into the pot. He continued with four more before the pot was filled to the brim. A small smirk crossed his face as he turned off the heat.

"Almost complete."

* * *

**Two (maybe three) more chapters until Zombies! Excited? I hope so. **

**So, any guesses (or suggestions) for Halloween costumes for Tenten, Karin, Ino, and Tobi? I'd love to hear your ideas and guesses!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! They do tend to make me more eager to write. Welp, Thanks again!**


	7. Sweets of Life is Closed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura was busy sorting the many herbs and incense when the door to the shop rang and Sasori and Deidara walked in. They walked to Sakura and stood on either side of her watching her detangle the roots of herbs and dividing them into piles.

"Do you really think she will notice if we don't do this?" Deidara asked as he picked up a sage stem.

"This is the same woman who can sense the spirit world." Sasori stated dully.

"…Does that mean she is able to tell or she is a complete loon?" Deidara asked confused as he tossed the plant back down.

"It means we are going to do it regardless." Sakura butted into the conversation around her. "Anyways, how was she when you dropped her off?"

"Well," Sasori sat on the counter and look down at Sakura. "She was raving out many things."

"Like?" Sakura asked as she detangled yarn and cut it into segments.

"To name a few…" Deidara started.

"Demons."

"Satan's fiftieth birthday…again."

"Pancakes in the shape of constellations."

"The communist party."

"The Harvest Moon."

"Valentine's Day."

"Sir Lancelot."

"Bloodletting."

"And a special little girl's courtship." Sasori eyed Sakura pointedly.

Sakura's eye widened. "She told you about that?"

"Oh yes she did!" Deidara cheered then whispered. "She also called Itachi up to share the good news."

Sakura hit her head on the counter. "Great."

"Don't worry, he found out a week ago." Sasori shrugged. "And he hasn't even bothered you yet."

Sakura looked up. "He is just waiting for the moment to strike. That little fucking weasel." Sakura muttered.

"Eh, right now Hidan is the end of all the jokes." Sasori shrugged. "And Biscuit Buns' mom."

"Damn it, stop talking about my mom! And calling me Biscuit Buns!" Deidara stomped his feet.

"Why Hidan?" Sakura asked as she started hanging garlic clove ropes by the windows of the shop.

Sasori jumped from the counter and picked up the can of salt. He poured the salt around the windows, following Sakura. "He lost his prayer beads and has been on a rampage."

Sakura shrugged. "Poor guy." She sighed unsympathetically.

Sasori lowered his voice so Deidara couldn't hear. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to blame me every time someone's stuff goes missing?"

"You are the most suspicious." Sasori shrugged as he walked passed Sakura and continued pouring the salt.

"Whatever, hey Deidara, take the black pepper and pour it in a solid line around the shop." Sakura yelled back.

"Why me?" Deidara whined.

"Manager!" Sakura called aloud to Sasori.

"Deidara, do it. The faster we finish this the fast we can leave." Manager Sasori gave Deidara a pointed look. Deidara make a face as he picked up the gallon container of black pepper and exited the shop.

Sasori and Sakura continued to work in silence until Sakura phone rang. She abandoned her task of garlic hanging and picked it up.

"Wassup, you got Sakura." Sakura answered.

_"D-Don't p-pick your p-phone u-up like t-that!"_ Hinata yelped from the line embarrassed.

"Oh Hinata, I saw the caller ID." Sakura rolled her eyes.

_"G-Good, o-otherwise people w-won't t-take you s-seriously." _Hinata reprimanded.

"I think the pink hair already takes care of that." Sakura tugged on a lock of her rose hair.

_"A-Anyways, w-when a-are you c-coming by? T-The p-place is c-completely e-empty and h-honestly it is k-kind of s-scary."_ Hinata spoke very quickly. _"T-The freeze k-keeps m-making this w-weird h-hissing noise."_

"I'm still exorcising the shop." Sakura frowned. "Give me like half an hour, I'll see if I can speed this process up a little bit."

_"O-Okay! T-Thank y-you so m-much! I-I h-hate t-this." _Hinata grumbled innocently.

"I know, but at least you are your own manager while I'm stuck with Sasori." Sakura whispered.

_"T-That's n-not so b-bad."_ Hinata stated kindly.

"And Deidara." Sakura added.

Hinata laughed. _"I-I s-see your p-problem."_

"Whatever, anyways, I'm going to hang up and finish this up okay? See you in a little bit."

_"T-Take y-your t-time."_ Hinata hung up and Sakura turned around to face Sasori.

"Mind if I leave early?" Sakura turned on the puppy eyes. "I'll love you forever!"

"Did you finish the garlic?" Sasori asked suspiciously.

"Almost, all that is left is the bathroom window but I ran out of garlic." Sakura shrugged. "I don't think it will matter all too much though."

"It won't matter." Sasori waved off in agreement. "Leave before Deidara comes back and notices."

Sakura ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him. "You are the best! Sorry I ever doubted you!"

"_Good bye_." Sasori hissed as he pushed Sakura off. "Now _go_."

"Bye!" Sakura waved and ran from the shop, avoiding Deidara along the way as she made her way to Sweets of Life.

* * *

Sasuke walked down his street with his hands bunched in his pockets. In one of his fist was a plastic blue lighter he found in a drawer but it wasn't the same. He hated the new lighter. It just ruined everything. Fucking lighter. Fucking pink haired…fuckers.

His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. "What?"

_"That's not a nice way to pick up the phone. How are you supposed to make friends that way?" _Naruto's voice rang through the speakers happily.

"Why the hell would I make friends with strangers who call me over the phone?" Sasuke fired back moodily.

_"I don't know!"_ Naruto whined_. "Maybe because you suck at making friends."_

"What. Do. You. Want?" Sasuke gritted between clenched teeth.

_"Oh right! I called you! Ha, ha, anyways you owe me sweets."_

"Okay."

_"So are you going to do anything about it?" _Naruto asked curiously.

"No." Sasuke grunted.

_"You promised!"_ Naruto wailed.

"So?"

_"Own up to it!"_ Naruto ordered. _"You can buy my ice cream! Your treat!"_

"…give me a few minutes." Sasuke muttered before hanging up the line.

* * *

Neji sat on the couch and waited anxiously. _What was taking them so long? It was already three in the afternoon._

Getting impatient, Neji stood up and stalked toward his littlest cousin's room and knocked on the door. The door cracked open and Hanabi stuck her head out.

"What?"

"You two have been in there for four hours." Neji stated.

"Well, patience is a virtue or something." Hanabi waved off. "Anyways, Tenten would like me to remind you to have a couple of boxes of tissues ready or maybe just a towel. Oh and a transfusion, you might lose a lot of blood from this one." Hanabi crackled as she closed the door and Neji gulped. He never should have said anything to his girlfriend. She was taking this way too seriously.

* * *

The bell rang as Sakura entered the pastel hued shop. Sweets of Life was an ice cream shop Hinata had been working at ever since she started high school. The owners were a laid back old lady and her grandson.

Hinata looked at the door that had chimed and a small smile appeared on her face. "T-Thanks for c-coming!" Hinata ran and gave Sakura a quick hug. "I-I am r-running o-out of t-things t-to do."

"Then you are lucky that Haruno Sakura had arrived!" Sakura raised her hand in the air as she made her way to the counter and took a seat on the bar stool. "I'll have the Candy Corn Explosion."

Hinata gave Sakura a long look. "W-What happened t-to h-helping me?"

Sakura blinked before jumping off the stool. "Right, almost forgot." Sakura walked to the door and turned to open sign over to its closed side. Sakura walked back to Hinata and gave her a pointed look. "I want extra sprinkles."

Hinata burst out laughing and prepared Sakura's ice cream. "Y-You k-know I could g-get in t-trouble for this."

"What? Closing a shop with no costumers or giving me free ice cream?" Sakura asked as she took a generous bite of her treat.

"N-Neither." Hinata shrugged as she prepared another ice cream, a Peanut Butter Cup Melt. "N-No eating o-on the j-job i-is one of t-the rules."

"You know what I say about rules?" Sakura asked as she leaned over the counter to face Hinata. "Fuck 'em."

Hinata gave Sakura a rare smirk. "D-Don't t-take this t-the wrong way, b-but I-I think y-you turning i-into H-Hidan."

Sakura mouth dropped and a high pitched wail erupted from her. "NO!"

Hinata could only laugh as her friend cried from the horror.

* * *

Choji and Shikamaru sat on the couch. On the table before them were their combined Halloween/Thriller movies and mountains of snacks. All they had to do was wait for Temari to come.

Choji coughed. "So I saw Ino before I came over here."

Shikamaru didn't seem to hear him.

"She was heading over to Karin's, of course. She seems to be doing well." Choji mumbled.

"Why wouldn't she?" Shikamaru sighed. "She cheated on me."

"Yeah, but you broke up with her." Choji muttered.

Shikamaru let out a long breath. "True."

"Anyways, she asked about you." Choji went on.

"Hm?" Shikamaru prompted Choji to continue.

"She wanted to know what we were doing tonight." Choji said sadly. "I don't even know if she remembers that she started Movie Monster Marathon."

"She probably forgot it along with the rest of her sanity." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I blame Karin." Choji frowned.

"That would be the simple answer wouldn't it?" Shikamaru chuckled. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "That's probably Temari."

* * *

Sasuke pulled up in front of Naruto's apartment. He had barely pulled to a stop before the door opened and Naruto was in.

"Let's go!" Naruto yelped as he pointed down the street.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Why?"

"Do you want Jiraiya to drag you inside?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's immediately started the car. "Yeah that what I tho-"

Naruto was jerked in the seat as Sasuke slammed on the breaks. In front of the car were a red head angry boy and a brown haired boy with purple face paint on. The red head came to the window and knocked.

Sasuke hesitantly rolled down the window. "What?" He growled.

The red head seemed unfazed by Sasuke's attitude. "Is this where _Jiraiya's Party Night of Horrors _is?"

Sasuke blinked and absentmindedly wondered what the fuck Jiraiya was doing inviting kids he didn't know to his whore bash. "Hn."

The red head nodded his head in thanks and began to turn around but he stopped himself. He turned back to Sasuke and muttered darkly. "Next time watch the rode." It was a warning but it almost sounded like a threat.

In response, Sasuke rolled up his window and waited for him and his brown haired friend to cross the street. Naruto just shook his head in the passenger seat.

"That's just sad." Naruto sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed. He didn't understand why Jiraiya would invite a little punk he didn't know to his whore party.

"I mean, you'll never make friends with that attitude." Naruto tsked.

* * *

Matsuri didn't know how she ended up at this Jiraiya's Party Night of Horrors, but she was beginning to regret it. She looked around disgusted as she saw all the women were very skimpily dressed in Halloween costumes. Matsuri absentmindedly decided that this was really Jiraiya's Party Night of Whores and just when she turned to leave, a flash a red caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks to see a boy a few years older than her sitting on the couch bored.

He had bright red hair and light pale green eyes surrounded by black sleepless circles. His face was very stern and on the left side of his forehead was the kanji 'love' tattooed. He looked absolutely bored and suddenly, Matsuri felt the need to leave vanish. She now had a purpose to be at this particular party…him.

She slowly walked over toward him and noticed at another young lady was already accompanying him. An ugly frown crossed Matsuri's face and quickly disappeared as she sat herself down beside the young man.

He turned to see who dared to sit next to him and Matsuri sent him her most charming smile. Her smile however faltered as he turned his attention to something in the distance. Matsuri quickly looked away at her spider web stocking covered knees in embarrassment.

A few long minutes passed before Matsuri felt another body beside her. She looked up shocked to see a brown haired boy with purple face paint. He gave her a smirking grin and Matsuri returned an awkward one back.

"My name is Kankuro." He grinned widely.

"Matsuri…" She responded quietly back. Even though the boy in front of her was rather attracted, the red head on her other side was the one that had captivated her interests.

"Are you from around here?" Kankuro fired away. He was sick of watching Gaara get all this attention and wanted a little himself. Could you blame him? He was a hot blooded male in all fairness.

Matsuri nodded her head kindly. "Are you?"

Kankuro let out a content sigh. "Nah, I'm from Suna."

Matsuri blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm here with my brother," Kankuro gestured to Gaara. "And my sister." It was a moment later that Kankuro realized his mistake when Matsuri's eyes landed and Gaara. He could have sworn her pupils turned into little pink hearts. "Uh, Matsuri?"

She blinked and focused her attention back to him. "Sorry Kankuro…" Matsuri looked down embarrassed. "I just…well…you two don't look alike."

Kankuro chuckled. "Yeah, I look like our pa. Temari, our sister, takes after our mum and well we aren't too sure where Gaara fits in."

"I see." Matsuri nodded her head as she casted a small glance back to Gaara who still wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Matsuri?"

"Huh?" Matsuri looked up to see Kankuro's face directly in front of hers with only an inch space in between.

"Let me fill you in on a little secret." Kankuro whispered. "Gaara, he doesn't have much interest in women. I'm not saying don't try, I'm just saying look for other prospects while you're at it."

Matsuri flushed a bright red and she looked away. "I-I'm n-not-"

"Can't fool me darling." Kankuro grinned as he patted her on the shoulder. "You know what? I'll help you out, but remember you owe me."

Before Matsuri could utter a single word, Kankuro reached past her and flicked Gaara on the forehead. Gaara snapped his attention to Kankuro and glared darkly at the older boy.

"Gaara, be social." Kankuro teased before gesturing to Matsuri. "Here, talk to Matsuri, very sweet girl and quiet, like you."

Gaara turned his attention to Matsuri. He held out his hand formally. "Gaara."

Matsuri shakily took his hand. "M-Matsuri."

Kankuro stood up. "Alright, I'll leave you two alone. The ladies need me." Kankuro disappeared before Gaara could send him another threatening glare. Once he was out of their range, Kankuro muttered darkly to himself. "Little fucker gets all the ladies and what does Kankuro get? Fucking nothing. Little red head bitch...fucker…asshole."

* * *

"Okay, so what if we mixed Graveyard with Vampire's Delight?" Sakura asked as she pointed out the two ice creams.

Hinata thought for a second. "W-What if w-we s-switched G-Graveyard w-with W-Werewolfing Fudge?"

Sakura grinned widely. "You are an ice cream genius!"

"T-That i-is what I-I'm paid for." Hinata giggled as she scoped out the two flavors into the blender for mixing. While she mixed the two they heard a loud high pitched screech. Hinata stopped the machine and stared at Sakura.

"W-What w-was t-that?" Hinata asked terrified.

"Did the machine burn out?" Sakura asked as she inspected the blender.

"I-It s-sounded human." Hinata whispered.

Sakura was about to respond to Hinata's claim when there was a knock on the shop's glass door. Both girls whipped around to see Uchiha Sasuke standing there with Uzumaki Naruto who was sobbing on his knees.

"I think you were right, Hinata." Sakura whispered as she and Sasuke stared at each other through the locked glass door.

"D-Do we a-answer it?" Hinata asked as she looked at Naruto's disappointed form.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "We are closed."

"S-Sakura! They c-can see u-us. T-Technically I-I'm s-supposed to be o-open." Hinata mumbled as she walked around the counter.

Sakura watched horrified. "Hinata don't do it!" She stage whispered across the shop. Hinata gave Sakura a dull look. "If you do that we will be doomed!" Hinata reached for the lock. "Hinata no! Don't do it! Back! Stay back from the door!" Hinata rolled her eyes as she opened the door for the two boys in her class. "No!" Sakura wailed as she fell down behind the counter to hide from them.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked from the counter Sakura was hiding behind to Hinata. "Are you sure you aren't closed?"

"We are!" Sakura yelled but Hinata ignored her.

"N-No, w-we are s-still opened." Hinata mumbled.

Naruto looked up hopeful. "Really?" Naruto gasped. Hinata nodded her head. "Whoop!" Naruto cheered as she gave Hinata a quick hug before racing for one of the stools.

Hinata blushed deeply as she went behind the counter. Sasuke went and sat beside Naruto. Sakura remained hidden behind the counter even though they were all aware that she was there.

"W-What w-would y-you l-like?" Hinata asked nervously to Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke just gave Naruto a look and Naruto grinned. "Ooh! I want a scope of Zombie Brain's Mint and a scope of Mummy Burial White Chocolate." Naruto grinned excitedly.

Hinata nodded her head and looked at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke blinked. "I'll have the…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the label. "Ghost Tears Vanilla."

Hinata gave both boys a small smile before looking down at Sakura. "S-Sakura y-you're g-going to-"

Sakura didn't let Hinata finish her sentence as she yanked the shy girl down beside her. "Shh! If we stay here, they will have to leave." Sakura whispered as she stared at Hinata.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We can hear you."

"No you can't!" Sakura yelled back. "And we are keeping your ice creams hostage until you scram!"

"No! We will pay anything!" Naruto wailed as he looked at Sasuke with begging eyes.

Hinata gave Sakura a shove and stood up. "S-Sakura, up."

Sakura reluctantly agreed. She refused to look at her two classmates as she picked up the blender of their ice cream creation and a plastic spoon. She stalked away from the counter and childishly sat in a seat two away from the others.

Hinata rolled her eyes and made the two orders of ice cream as instructed before handing them to the boys. "T-That'll b-be-"

Hinata didn't even get to finish as Sasuke shoved a wade of bills on the counter. She blinked but took them anyways. She went to hand him his change but he just shrugged it off so she kept the extra money.

"I didn't know you worked here!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as he ate his ice cream.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata nodded her head embarrassed.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura looked to see a family of four standing there. Before Hinata could let anyone else ruin their Halloween, Sakura went to the door.

"Hello, sorry but we ran out of ice cream." Before she could hear the family's reply she close the door, locked it and closed the blinds. She turned to Hinata and gave her a pointed look. "No more costumers on our party night."

"Party?" Naruto looked up excitedly.

"I-It's n-not r-really a-a p-party." Hinata explained. "W-We a-are j-just h-hanging o-out."

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Can we hang out too?"

Sakura was still by the door and shook her head viciously at Hinata trying to signal a negative response. Hinata however ignored her. "S-Sure."

"Hear that teme? We have plans now! You're welcome." Naruto grinned proudly then looked over at Sasuke's ice cream. "Are you going to eat that?"

* * *

**To: Karin**

**From: Suigetsu**

**Hey Sexy, we are meeting up at**

**eight in the school parking lot.**

**Don't forget your costume. ;D**

**-Sui-Sex-U**

**To: Suigetsu**

**From: Karin**

**Don't call me sexy, you fucking**

**creep. And okay, Ino and I**

**will meet you guys there.**

**By the way, more like**

'**Sui-no gonna get- any'**

**-Karin**

**To: Karin**

**From: Suigetsu**

**Come on Sex-Kitten, you know**

**you like it. Don't deny it.**

**And you're bringing Ino? Don't **

**worry, I'll have Kiba distract **

**her while we have some fun;)**

**And its 'Sui-gets-u' if you**

**know what I mean.**

**To: Suigetsu**

**From Karin**

**You are fucking sick! I can't**

**believe you convinced me to **

**join you guys on this stupid**

**adventure. I'm going to **

**regret this aren't I?**

**And you are never going to**

**get me. I'm Sasuke's. Suck **

**it.**

**To: Karin**

**From: Suigetsu**

**Hey, my little Fire Cracker,**

**you are the one that wanted **

**to come along. All I did was **

**agree ;). As for me getting **

**some, I know it's going to**

**happen…again. Even if you**

**were 'Sasuke-kun's'. And **

**you can suck mine whenever**

**baby, it's always ready for you.**

**To: Suigetsu**

**From: Karin**

**Enough with the fucking names!**

**You. Are. Not. Getting. Any. So**

**shut the fuck up and don't you **

**dare bring 'that' up again. **

**Suck your own or have Kiba **

**do it. And stop texting me you **

**fucking whore.**

* * *

The four teens sat behind the counter of the ice cream shop to hide from any passing by people. A tub of Werewolfing Graveyard (the mixture of Graveyard and Werewolfing Fudge) sat in the middle of the four teens, three of them taking bites out of it. The fourth had his arms crossed and glared at the sweets container.

Sasuke never cared much for sweets but Naruto insisted that he have some so he settled for their sour strawberry ice cream: Type B-Negative: Count Dracula addition.

Sasuke took a bite and made a face. Hinata picked up on this.

"I-Is something w-wrong w-with it?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's icy."

Sakura rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's _Ice_ cream."

"We should play a game!" Naruto cheered, changing the topic to a lighthearted subject. Naruto believed in building bridges, not walls.

"No." Sasuke shot him down.

"I agree." Sakura muttered before taking a vengeful bit. "Games are stupid."

"W-Why n-not?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah! How come Hinata is the only good sport here?" Naruto frowned as he sent Hinata a bright smile which she blushed to.

"She is too kind." Sasuke muttered. "She won't say no to anyone."

"No, she is just in lo-" Sakura spoke but was quickly silenced by Hinata shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"A-Anyway, w-what g-game?" Hinata asked curiously trying to fight off the embarrassment.

Naruto gave the other three a mischievous smile. "Hide and Seek."

Sasuke clamped his eyes shut. _Why was he friends with a five year old?_

* * *

"Party time!" Deidara yelped as he and Sasori walked into the Uchiha house.

"Nah, your mom already left." Hidan smirked as Deidara's face went red.

"Hidan! Enough about my mom!" Deidara screeched.

Beside him he felt a tap and looked over to see Tobi standing there in a costume. Tobi was still wearing his orange mask but over it he had tried to paint it red but still parts of the orange were showing. He was also wearing a red and blue spandex suit that looked homemade. He was also covered in silly string.

"Do you like Tobi's costume?" Tobi asked Deidara anxiously.

"Uh, yeah…you're…what are you Tobi?" Deidara asked scratching his head.

"Only the most fearsome hero of the Teen Titans and the protector of Gotham," Tobi giggled before adopting a deep gravelly voice. "I'm Spider-Man."

Itachi blinked from the couch. "Tobi, Spider-Man is from- you know what? Never mind."

"Anyways, when will Deidara's mom take Tobi Trick or Treating?" Tobi asked innocently.

Deidara started another tirade of yelling as Sasori walked past him and sat beside Itachi and Kisame.

Kisame greeted with a head nod while Itachi smirked.

"So what are we doing?" Sasori asked dully.

Kisame shrugged. "I think we are just drinking, playing poker, and at mid-night we are calling your guys' siblings to see who wins this month's bet."

Sasori chuckled to himself. "She was single when she left; she is probably going to stay single."

"I still like my side of the bet." Itachi smirked. "And it looks like I get closer to winning every minute."

* * *

Kakuzu watched bored as Hidan continue to search the Uchiha house for his stupid prayer beads. Occasionally he would stop his search and holler at Deidara about something stupid before continuing back with his search.

Kakuzu was getting sick of it. If he had known his roommate would turn out like this he wouldn't have sold the beads in the first place.

Thinking back on, selling the beads was just strange. He should have been suspicious when that boy had come up to him and asked him for them, but he was so caught up in messing with his roommate he didn't even consider why the boy had asked him in the first place. It was all very strange indeed.

* * *

The man walked tiredly across the graveyard lawn, carrying a large container and a backpack with many more containers. It was dark outside and the graveyard was deserted.

He stopped at the first tomb stone and opened the container. He began to pour the liquid on the grave as he moved on the next on. He continued to empty the liquid onto the stones as he chanted, "_One drop is all you need. Rise, rise, so you can feed_," over and over again.

Once he emptied the first container, he threw it carelessly to the side and he got another from his pack and began on the next set of tomb stones. He continued this processes, going in a spiral toward the middle. He made sure every tomb stone had gotten at least on drop.

When he got to the last tomb stone, he had one container of the red liquid left. He opened it and poured the entire thing on to the single grave. He took a set back and pulled out a black candle, a lighter, and Jashin prayer beads.

He wrapped the prayer beads around on hand and set the candle in front of him as he kneeled down. He lite the candle with the lighter and pocketed it.

"_Tick, tock, the clock has struck_." He whispered to the black candle.

With the beads still on his hand, he began to create signs with both of his hands while he muttered foreign chants. He did a total of thirteen signs and when he completed he clapped his hands together. He stopped his chanting and waited.

For a long moment nothing happened until the earth beneath him rumbled. A small smirked fell on his face and he stood up waiting. All around him earth was churning and small moans were sounding. He watched patiently as the one in front of him break apart.

* * *

**So, _almost_ zombies! They are almost here!**

**Yes, Tobi's costume is very idiotic but who cares...it is Tobi.**

**Any guesses to Ino, Karin, or Tenten's costumes are still open!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review ;)**


	8. Something in the Air

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had all done their turn of hide and seek and it was Hinata's turn to start counting. They saved her for last since she knew the shop best and therefore knew the shop the best, but Sakura could tell Sasuke's patience was running thin…very thin and this game would not last very long.

He simply looked pissed, but Naruto on the other hand seemed to be having the time of his life. Even if Hinata didn't show it, Sakura knew she was just as ecstatic to be spending time with her crush. Sakura was still lightly miffed about being near the Uchiha but so far she managed to avoid all his questions about the lighter or lie. Guilt filled her every time he inquired about it and the pocket the lighter was resting seemed to grow heavier.

"O-Okay, I-I'll count." Hinata murmured with a slight dip of the shoulders

With a large grin, Naruto patted her on the back. "I'll help you if you find me first!" He winked for added effect.

Hinata blushed a bright rose color and nodded her head shakily. She closed her eyes and leaned against the cool wall. She than began to count and felt ridiculous doing so.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and a flash of competitive fire flared in their eyes. Naruto's face split into a malicious grin and Sasuke sent him an evil smirk. Naruto immediately ran out the shop, presumably to start hiding. Sakura gulped and backed away from Sasuke who had the same determined look on his face. Now she was scared.

* * *

Karin pulled up in front of Ino's house and Ino hoped in immediately without waiting for the red head to come to a complete stop. Karin drove off immediately and Ino began to speak.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Ino murmured with a hint of excitement. "It's so much better than a party!"

"I think you're just in it for the danger of getting caught." Karin smirked.

"It's all great!" Ino yelped happily.

"The only downside is that we are stuck with Suigetsu." Karin muttered darkly as she gripped the wheel tighter, imagining it was the white haired boy's neck.

"Oh bullshit." Ino crackled. "You know you want what he gots." Ino winked and punched Karin lightly; not hard enough to affect her driving but light enough for her to get the message. Let's just say that the message was not one Karin appreciated.

Karin made a disgusted face at Ino. "Hell no. Even if he was the last guy on Earth and even then, it is debatable on how desperate I am."

The two girls continued to bicker back and forth, occasionally laughing at one another. This went on for a few minutes and they even turned on some Halloween tunes.

They had just turned a corner and were speeding down the road when Ino screamed. "Karin! Look out!"

In front of the car was a woman. Karin slammed on the breaks but they still slammed into the person. The lady hit the front of Karin's car and disappeared beneath. Both girls looked out the front window terrified before looking at each other horrified.

"Y-You h-hit a person!" Ino cried. She leaned forward in the seat to see if she could get sight of the woman.

Karin gulped and let out a shaky breath. She turned around in her seat and looked around to see no one around. She glanced at Ino who was hyperventilating and clutching her chest. Karin then made the executive decision to slam on the gas and zoomed away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ino yelped as she turned around in her seat to see if she could spy the woman. "Wait…what?"

Behind them there was no one. There wasn't a single soul. The rode was deserted and there was no sign of the woman.

"What is it Ino?" Karin asked in a hard voice. She had put on a brave face and was determined not to look behind her.

"She…is gone?" Ino whispered.

Karin whipped her head around to check then started to laugh with relief. "I bet it was some elaborate Halloween trick."

"Or just our imaginations." Ino joined in on the laughter. Of course Karin didn't hit anyone.

"I was really scared for a minute!" Karin squealed.

"Me too! You didn't look it though." Ino commented cheerfully that they hadn't actually hit a person.

"In the face of danger, you yourself have to put on a brave face." Karin shrugged.

"Who said that?" Ino asked curiously.

"I have no fucking idea!" Karin laughed before letting out a shriek of joy. Neither of them were away of the third passenger clinging to the bottom of the car.

* * *

Naruto ran around to the back of the ice cream shop with a bright grin. He was so going to beat the teme! He past the trashcans and skidded to a stop. He looked up to the low level roof and smirked evilly. If he stood on the top of the trashcan, he could get on the roof. No one would ever find him! _Hell yeah!_

With a grin, Naruto haphazardly climbed onto the top of the metal trashcan and attempted to reach the ledge of the building. His fingers could graze the ledge but he couldn't grab hold of it. He tried a few more times but soon he knew his time would run out. He didn't want to make it too easy for Hinata. She needed a bit of a challenge, plus it was probably better then anything Sasuke could come up with.

Naruto knew if he jumped he could make it, so taking the risk, he did just that. He jumped as managed to grip the ledge of the roof. Unfortunately that caused the metal trashcan to fall over in a loud cacophony. Naruto winced but pulled himself to the roof. He laid down and waited.

Now he just had to figure how to get down, but that would come later.

* * *

Neji never cleaned so much in his life. He cleaned the living room, the guest room he was staying in, the basement, the office, and was almost done with the kitchen. He had spent the whole afternoon cleaning while he waited for Tenten and Hanabi to finish up with that stupid costume. He hated the fact that he had brought it up because now he had to pay the price. On the bright side, the house was clean and his uncle would be pleased when he returned which was always a plus. His uncle's happiness dictated Neji's pay.

All that was left was the trash. Disgusted, he opened the lid and grabbed the putrid bag. He held his breath from the nasty smell before it could reach his nose. Neji quickly made his way through the backdoor of the house and then walked around the back of the house to the side where the trashcans were situated. He quickly disposed of the raunchy smelling garbage.

With a sigh of fresh air, Neji looked toward the rode and froze. Standing there was a decrepit looking man. It was hard to make out any features but he was slumped over. Neji stared and from the stance of the man, it looked like he was staring back but it was hard to tell.

Neji waved, remembering the mannerisms Tenten instilled to him even though he already knew them. He waited but the man didn't wave back. Instead he let out this low growl almost like a dog would.

That's when Neji noticed. The man's eyes were strange. It was hard for Neji to comprehend what was so strange about them, but they spent chills down the stoic boy's back.

Neji backed away suspiciously and raced back inside the house. He quickly went to the front door and locked it. He then went to the front window and looked out. The man was still standing there looking directly at Neji through the window, the strange eyes glowing.

Neji closed the blinds of that window and did the same with all the others in the house. He also went around and locked any possible entry. He then dashed up to Hanabi's room quickly. He bashed his fist against the wood and anxiously waited for a response. Lucky for him, Hanabi appeared at the door a moment later.

"She still isn't-"

"That's fine." Neji cut her off sharply. He could care less about the progress of the costume. "We aren't leaving the house. Make sure all the windows and doors stay locked."

Hanabi's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Why?"

"There is some creep in front of the house." Neji hissed defensively.

"Actually," Tenten's voice rang from the other side of the door. "There is another. I can see from the window. Should we call someone?"

Hanabi gulped and Neji glared at no one in particular. "Close your blinds, lock the window, and finish that damn costume. Afterwards, we are going into the basement."

"What about the cops?" Tenten reiterated.

"It's Halloween; they probably think we are pulling a prank." Neji sighed and rubbed his temples. "Make sure you speed it up." Neji whispered nervously to Hanabi.

Hanabi nodded her head and ducked back into the room. Neji pulled his hair aggravated and rather than go back to the living room he stationed himself on the opposite wall of the door and waited. He was leant against it with arms crossed, thinking of what the hell was going on outside. That way if anything happened, he would be there. No one touches a hair on his loved ones.

Now he was just worried about Hinata, but she was Haruno and as much as he disliked the pinkette at times, he trusted that she would do anything to protect Hinata. He could at least count on her to do that, no matter how strange she was.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked together through the dark back room of the ice cream shop awkwardly. Naruto had disappeared as soon as Hinata had begun to count, leaving the other two alone. Where he went? Neither of them knew exactly.

"I'm surprised you are still playing along with this." Sakura commented lightly. She hated the awkward silence so even if she had to talk with Sasuke, it would be better.

Sasuke shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

"Harass people about your lighter." Sakura teased but immediately regretted and snapped her mouth shut.

"You could always tell me where you put it." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I. Don't. Have. It." She hissed. Along with being a kleptomaniac, Sakura was also pathological liar…well, only when it came to stolen goods.

"I don't believe you." Sasuke stated sharply. Well he did have good reason but it still pissed off Sakura…even if he was in the right and she was in the wrong.

"You know what? I don't care what you think." Sakura turned her back to him and began to look for a spot _far away_ from him.

Sasuke sighed. "You really don't have it?"

Sakura gave him a final glare. "Nope." She lied.

"Okay fine."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "You're not going to say sorry."

"Not until I know for sure, but for now…you don't have it and I'll go with that till I have proof." Sasuke nodded his head.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement but in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help feel like absolute shit for lying. But if she told the truth, she'd have to give it back and she was too attached to it to give it back. She didn't understand the feeling but that's what happened sometimes. There were just certain objects she liked _too_ much. Too bad someone else liked this object as much as her…probably more but that's beside the point.

"It must be important to you." Sakura murmured, absently resting her hand on the pocket it weighed down in. Deep down she knew it was true but she was hoping he would correct her.

"Hn."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "You are just like your stupid brother. Is that a yes or no?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, hating the comparison. "I am nothing like him."

"Fine." Sakura shrugged indifferently as she opened the freezer and looked around before closing it. "That still didn't answer my question. Yes or no?"

"…hn." Sasuke muttered.

"This is why we'd never be friends." Sakura sighed sarcastically. A few moments later a loud crash sounded from outside. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Naruto." They said together as they went separate ways to find spots to hide.

* * *

Temari, Shikamaru, and Choji were on their second movie. They finished watching the first movie and were now on the next one. About thirty minutes into the movie, Choji began talking to the television, warning the characters of their impending doom.

"Don't do it, idiot. You are going to die. Shit, shit, shit! Don't fucking do it."

Temari sighed and smacked Shikamaru on the forearm to do something. After a few seconds of an intense stare off, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and submitted.

"Choji, stop." Shikamaru sighed bored and halfhearted.

Choji nodded his head and went back to watching in silence. Temari shook her head in amusement at the two best friends. She was thoroughly enjoying herself but she couldn't help but feel on edge. There was something different about today. It's probably just because of the spooky connotations of the holiday or the thriller movies.

They continued to watch the movie and as the climax neared Choji became quieter. Shikamaru became much more interested in the movie, and Temari grew excited by the upcoming confrontation in the movie. She loved the intensity of the movies. They captivated her attention like no other cinematographic master piece.

As the antagonist of the film came into view, the windows of Shikamaru's home began to rattle ever so slightly. Shikamaru was the first one to notice as he paused the movie to inspect it.

"Why'd you pause it?" Choji asked concerned.

Shikamaru held a finger to his lips. "Listen."

The three of them feel silent. The rattling slowly became more prominent. It had first started out as a quiet buzzing but now it was roaring. Temari looked at Shikamaru in confusion but he narrowed his eyes in thought and then suddenly, the rattling stopped. Just like that, everything was still.

Cold, ringing, silence fell over them. Shikamaru got up and inspected the windows closely. Choji and Temari looked at each other before joining Shikamaru at the window.

"See anything weird?" Choji asked on Shikamaru's left.

Shikamaru simply shook his head.

"What was that?" Temari frowned from Shikamaru's right.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Should we go outside and check?" Choji asked concerned as he looked outside the window.

Shikamaru shook his head. "No." He swiftly locked the window. "We just go back to minding our business and forget it."

Temari nodded her head and Choji shrugged, although both were unused with their actions. They all went back to sitting on the couch. Temari restarted the movie but in the back of their minds, they were all wondering what the hell was that shaking?

* * *

Hinata had finished counting and began to look around. She timidly went to all the possibly spots in the front of the shop before deciding to look out back.

She had heard a crashing noise out back and knew it was probably Naruto. He had probably knocked over the flimsy metal trashcans. It happens often during heavy rain and strong winds but since there was none, it had to be Naruto.

Hinata quickly made her way out to the back and begun her search. She frowned as she looked for the fallen trashcan to find it missing.

Her eyes began to scan down the alley until they landed on the missing trashcan…and something-someone else.

There were two people standing at the end of the alley. Hinata narrowed her eyes to get a better look but could barely make them out.

They were both hunched over and inspecting the fallen trash can. One was digging through it and the other was _sniffing_ it. It was hard to tell if they were male or female. From the distance she could make out that one had long hair and the other was heavier. The heavier one, digging through the garbage, picked up an item and then quickly discarded it. The one with long hair lifted its head up and looked around until its eyes fell on Hinata.

Hinata waved but nothing was returned. The long haired person tapped the heavier one and they both stared at Hinata.

"A-Are you l-lost?" Hinata asked nervously as she called to them. It was the way that they were staring at her that put her on edge.

They didn't respond.

"C-Can y-you h-hear me?" Hinata called away. The two ambiguous people kept staring and Hinata dared a step forward. She instantly regretted it as both figures stiffened.

Hinata froze as she finally caught a glimpse at their eyes. Now Hinata knew she had an unusual milky eye color but the two figures before her had eyes that seemed to glow. They were a bright piercing white that had a malice glow.

Hinata gasp and let out a blood curdling scream of terror.

* * *

Gaara and Matsuri sat beside each other in a mute silence after Kankuro had left. Gaara was the first one to speak and they slowly began to talk. They started off with simple 'get to know you' questions and had soon begun to get into other topics.

Once they began to get into a more 'in depth' conversation a large hand fell on his shoulder. Gaara looked up confused to see an older man looking down.

"Why, aren't you a little guy?" The old man greeted but Gaara just stared confused. The old man's smile just grew. "You're a shy fellow, aren't you?"

Matsuri looked at Gaara and the old man slightly concerned. The old man then turned his attention to her and she shrank back in her seat.

"Oh, what a cute little spider!" He greeted as he pointed out her Halloween costume.

"T-Thanks." Matsuri whispered carefully as she smoothed out her skirt.

Gaara still continued to stare at the old man before finally speaking. "Who are you?"

The man shook his head in a mock condescending fashion. "You come to my party and don't know who I am?"

Matsuri was the one to responses. "You're Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya grinned widely. "Who else would I be?"

Gaara frowned. "I would have assumed that you would have been younger."

The smile dropped from Jiraiya's face. "How old are you? Twelve?"

"Eighteen." Gaara stated back dully.

Jiraiya's face brightened again. "Oh, like my kid."

Matsuri looked horrified. "You have a kid?"

Jiraiya looked at Matsuri and held up a hand. "God-kid, but I can have a kid at any time."

Matsuri started to become uncomfortable with the conversation but Gaara simple listened. This wasn't how she planned on spending her evening. Gaara on the other hand was deeply interested by the turn of events.

On the other side of the room, Kankuro watched. As he looked around, he noticed a lot of the women his age were more interested in Gaara than himself. Was it really that hard to find a good looking girl that liked him, not his brother? Maybe it was the purple face paint that was turning them off…well, fuck them too!

Kankuro downed another drink and abandoned the glass on a nearby table for someone else to dispose of. He needed some air and a different view. Besides it was getting stuffy in the apartment.

He weaved through the crowd of dancers and party goers and made his way toward the window which was latched shut. He opened it and stuck his head out and took a large deep breath.

While he was expecting the sweet evening air, he was hit with the raunchy smell and nearly gaged on the grotesque air.

Kankuro winced and backed away from the window as the putrid smell drifted in. He took another deep breath of the air in hopes that his initial observation was wrong. It smelt like wet soil and earth along with a decaying, metallic smell.

If Kankuro had to guess, something had died outside this Jiraiya's window and was stinking up the surrounding area. By the strength of the smell, it was probably directly beneath the window. Kankuro closed the window sharply and locked it to prevent any further smells from coming in. He had to seal all the breathable air with in the apartment before he started killing off the guests.

_Great_, Kankuro thought as he rubbed his temples; _now I need another drink._

* * *

Sasuke had made a makeshift 'hiding spot' behind the extra chairs. In reality he was just sitting in one of the chairs in the corner. If you weren't looking for him, you could probably miss him but for the purposes of the game, he was in plain sight.

Sakura on the other hand had gotten inside an empty cardboard box and was playing with her cellphone. While this would have been a great hiding spot, the light from her phone gave her away. _Oh well, I wasn't too invested in this game anyways!_ Sakura shrugged to herself.

From both of the teens' spots they could see each other and were in the process of an awkward stare off. They were shortly interrupted by a high pitch scream from outside the store. Sakura immediate stood up and looked in the direction of the scream. Sasuke leisurely came over to where Sakura was standing and looked at the door where the scream erupted from.

"What was that?" He asked as his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"It sounded like Hinata." Sakura responded worried as she gripped the edge of her shirt.

Sasuke nodded his head. Sakura looked at him with big concern filled green doe eyes.

"Hinata never screams." Sakura whispered in fear. She began to run for the door, Sasuke hot on her heels. Both hearts were beating at erratic paces for worry of the little Hyuuga.

Naruto was still on the roof motionless when he heard the scream rip through the air. _That sounds like Hinata!_

Naruto rolled over so he could look over the edge. He gulped at what he saw. There was Hinata, who was frozen in fear, staring at two people who were looking at her. None of them were moving but a low growl was sounding across the back alley and that definitely wasn't coming from the shy girl.

Naruto watched as the two slowly crept toward Hinata and it definitely wasn't in a friendly fashion, so Naruto did what his instincts told him...he jumped.

* * *

The man stood in the half dug up grave yard with a pleasant smile on this smug face. Oh how happy he was! After years of research, months of preparation, the night had finally come. All his hard work had finally paid off and he left ecstatic.

All he had to do now was wait for his master to unearth himself. His master was taking far longer than the rest of the bodies but that was fine, as long as he was still coming. That was the reason for all this. His master was the most important one of them all.

Actually, all the bodies had wandered off, not that it mattered. He didn't care what they did. His master was coming back to him and they would be reunited.

* * *

**Creepy stuff happening...bum bum bum! Anyways, what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Don't care? Anything will do!**

**Thank you for reading anyways and if you are feeling generous, give me a little review ;D**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, followed, or favorited! You guys rock!**

_**Side note:**_

**I am interested in getting some cover art for my stories so if you like to draw/paint/create and feel like giving it a go, try it out and PM/review a link! I'd love to see what you guys got!**


	9. White Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Acting on instinct was something Naruto did often and usually his instincts were correct. There was a few times where his judgment led him the wrong way but for the most part, they usually held true. Even when they put him in the face of danger, they usually were the ones to get him out of it so Naruto trusted his instincts very much.

So as Naruto jumped off the low roof of the building he, for the first time, began to doubt his instincts. He regretted not thinking his actions through and now he wasn't sure what was going to happen. All he knew was that two strange people were coming towards Hinata and he had to protect his friends. It was his responsibility; after all he was the one that suggested the asinine game.

Naruto's thoughts about his instinct were minimal and short stopped by his impact to the ground. He luckily landed on his feet in between the two figures and Hinata. Hinata let out a little scream of surprise from seeing Naruto appear but was instantly washed with relief.

Naruto looked at the two offenders and froze. They were not ordinary people and now he understood Hinata's previous scream of terror.

The two people before him were just strange. Both were hunched over and glaring with bright white eyes. They weren't alluring like Hinata but more malevolent. Those eyes were surrounded by black circles of insomnia. They looked almost dead.

The one on the left had long brown hair with leaves in it. It was hard to tell if it was male or female but its teeth were broken and sharp. It was letting out a continual low growl.

The one on the right was cubby. It was definitely male but it had feminine features. It was looking past Naruto and staring straight at Hinata. In its hands was an empty container of ice cream it must have picked from the trashcan.

Whatever they were, they were definitely not human.

"Hey, come on guys, funny!" Naruto shouted nervously at the two. Maybe, hopefully, it was just someone's costumes.

The cubby one let out a low whistle like hiss.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto called awkward.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered. "I-I d-don't t-think t-they a-are h-human."

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he backed up to where Hinata was. The two creatures also inched forward.

"R-Right." Naruto coughed nervously. "Then what are they?"

"I-I h-have n-no idea." Hinata let out a little whisper as she and Naruto backed into the wall of the alley.

"Well, we are totally screwed."

* * *

Karin and Ino pulled up to the school to see the boys waiting patiently on the steps. Suigetsu was the first to stand up and walk to the car. Karin and Ino stayed inside as Suigetsu leaned against the door and stuck his head in the window.

"Karin." Suigetsu purred seductively.

"If you touch me, I'll kill you." Karin hissed quietly so only he could hear.

"Are you two done flirting?" Ino asked as she got out of the car and froze as she saw the boys in front of her. "Where the hell are your guys' costumes?"

At this Kiba burst out laughing. He was hunched over and wiping tears from his eyes. "I can't believe you two feel for it! What hell is that?" Kiba pointed at Karin and Ino's costumes.

This year, both girls decided to coordinate their outfits (like usual). This time, their theme was cute animals…with a sexy twist.

Ino was wearing a skimpy bunny costume. It was a bright white halter, displaying her flat stomach and a white bikini bottom with a little puffball tail. Her hair was in it's usual ponytail with the addition of two fluffy bunny ears.

Karin went for the neko-cat look. She had a black corset on with bright red ribbons tying it together and a red frilly skirt that covered enough, at least were Karin (and Suigetsu) was concerned. Her hair was down, as per usual, with black cat ears with red insides.

Karin went extremely still and dark. "Suigetsu."

Suigetsu gulped and immediately began to back away from the vicious red head beside him. He should have known this would happen but could you blame him? He loved every chance he got to mess with the sexy red head. It was his thing.

"Y-yeah, Karin?" He whispered.

"I am going to kill you." Karin hissed as she began to chase him. Suigetsu went in a full sprint to escape the angry girl. Jugo watched and wondered if he should intervene but decided against it as Karin began to punch Suigetsu, who she had caught up too. Jugo may feel bad for Suigetsu, but he wasn't stupid. He never wanted to face Karin's anger.

Ino stood there, fuming as Lee jogged up to her with a bright grin on his face. She looked over at him shocked to see him in a bright blue squid costume.

"Do not worry, Ino-chan! I am in full costume as well!" Lee exclaimed. "And might I add that you look lovely. We can be best friends! Squid and Bunny: Friends Forever! Fighting Crime! Spreading Youthful Wonder!"

Ino didn't even respond as she stomped away. Shino just stood by and watching, wondering how the hell they were going to pull off a prank together. God help them.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke reached the back door and skidded to a stop. They had no idea of what laid on the other side and if Hinata was okay or where the hell Naruto was. They were completely clueless and couldn't go barging, 'guns a blazin'.

Sasuke pressed his ear against the door and heard a low hiss. He frowned and tried to see if he could hear anything else but the hissing seemed to overtake any other sounds. It was practically a growl.

"Do you hear something?" Sakura asked worriedly as she shifted her weight from on foot to the other. She had her fingers interlaced in front of her and she twisted her fingers together.

"Just some hissing." Sasuke stepped away from the door. "Maybe a growl."

"What if something is hurting her?" Sakura asked as she quickly went to wrench the door open and save her friend. Sakura would protect Hinata even if she had to die. Hinata meant too much to Sakura, she was her sister. Hinata was one of the only people that kept Sakura sane and Sakura was the only person that Hinata could express anything too. They need each other more than most people could understand.

Sasuke grabbed her elbow and stopped her. Sakura turned around and glared at Sasuke pointedly. "Wait! You don't know what's on the other side." Sasuke warned in a low voice.

"My best friend is over there!" Sakura screamed at him. "I can't let anything happen to her!"

"Alright, alright!" Sasuke sighed. "Wait just one moment." He hissed as he turned around and began to search the room. He looked around and picked up a crowbar off a wooden box. "This will do."

"What are you going to do with that?" Sakura asked freaked out as she pointed accusingly at the object.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fight off who or whatever is there."

"Oh." Sakura blushed. "Right."

* * *

"Choji has been in the bathroom for a while, hasn't he?" Temari asked Shikamaru as they sat alone together on the couch.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru looked confused before blinking into realization, than yawning. "He probably took a stop to my room?"

Temari raised a brow. "Why?"

"Snacks."

Temari rolled her eyes as she pulled out her buzzing phone. "What is it Gaara?"

_"You lied."_ He murmured on the other end.

"About?" Temari asked confused.

_"The stork." _He stated.

Temari was definitely confused. "The what?"

_"The stork that carries babies. You lied. Babies come from intercourse."_

"Gaara, I'm glad you found this out but, how?" Temari sighed.

_"An old white haired man told me." _Gaara replied monotone.

"Gaara! Where are you?" Temari exclaimed. Where the hell was Gaara talking to old men about sex?

_"With Kankuro." _Gaara purposely evaded.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Temari hissed.

_"At a party...with Kankuro."_ Gaara muttered.

"Did Kankuro drag you there?" Temari accused.

_"Yes." _Gaara half lied. It was true, Kankuro did drag him to the party, but he was the one to bring the party up.

"I am going to kill him! You two go home immediately!" Temari growled.

"_Yes Ma'am." _Gaara replied dutiful as he hung up with no intention of leaving.

"Trouble?" Shikamaru asked.

"Just my idiot brothers." Temari shook her head as Choji came and sat down.

"You aren't going to believe this!" Choji exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"All the Trick or Treaters are zombies this year…probably from all those shows and movies." Choji shrugged.

"Good thing we turned off the porch lights." Temari smirked. "I hate Trick or Treaters…so _troublesome_." Temari laughed as Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke shared a comforting and determined look together.

"On three?" She asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement never the less. "Okay…one…two…three!"

Sakura opened the door and Sasuke followed suit, crowbar in hand.

Standing pushed up against the wall was Hinata with Naruto a foot in front of her protecting her. She held onto the back of his shirt while one of his hands was rubbing her arms comfortingly. Five feet in front of them were two people-creatures.

It was dark and hard to make out their features but from what they could see they were two humanoids with dirty and mangy hair. Their eyes were bright white and giving off evil energies. The taller one with long hair was hissing and growling while the cubby one was making loud sniffing sounds.

Having no idea what they are, Sasuke did he only thing that came to mind…whacking them on the head with a crowbar. The tall, hissing one went down easier and became immobile and the other one turned to Sasuke, growling.

Then Sakura saw it, on his hand was a spider web…just like the one in the morgue. It couldn't be though, he was dead and this thing was very much alive. Sakura shook any odd and unrealistic thoughts away. This was not the time to be thinking about that.

The _thing_ before Sakura and Sasuke lunged at them and Sasuke pulled Sakura away. It crashed into the door, denting it, and turned around, but as it turned, Sasuke smashed the crowbar into the gut of the beast and it curled over.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and Sakura's hands as he pulled them back inside the back of the ice cream shop. Sasuke gave the tall one, which was starting to get up, another hit with the crowbar before disappearing inside as well.

Naruto slammed the door shut and pressed his body against it. Sasuke followed suit while Sakura comforted a pale and silent Hinata.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked as she shook her friend's shoulders. "Hinata?"

Hinata blinked a little bit before starting to shake. She shook her head violently and let out a quiet sob. Sakura wrapped her arms around her.

Naruto watched with a painful expression. He could only imagine how much more freaked out she was then him and he was fairly scared out of his mind.

Sasuke didn't watch the scene before him and instead pressed his back against the door as the two _things_ began clawing at the door.

Hinata froze terrified. They weren't done. Another fear filled tremor shook her body and Sakura did what she could to stabilize it.

As much as Naruto wanted to go over and help the girls, he was helping Sasuke with the door as the two, surprisingly strong beasts attack the door.  
"Uh, Hinata?" Naruto called over the growling from the other side. "I know you're kind of freaked out right now, but we could really use some help!"

Sasuke nodded his head, adamantly agreeing, and he _never_ agreed with the dobe. "Do you have keys to lock it or something?"

Hinata remained silent but Sakura jumped up and reached into her shirt from the neck. She pulled out her long chain of keys. With clumsy and shaking fingers she pulled apart one of the keys and ran over to the two boys.

She awkwardly began to shove the key into the lock and after a few attempted managed to and locked it. Instantly the two boys fell slack against the door and sighed with relief. Sakura returned to Hinata and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry, we are safe for now." Sakura murmured, her mind still not being able to comprehend what just happened.

Naruto joined the two girls and wrapped his arms around Hinata. He didn't say anything but he just rocked her back in forth in a comforting fashion. Sakura stood up to her full height and looked down at a sitting Sasuke.

"We should move to the front." She whispered, her own body starting to shake with fear. Sasuke nodded his head and stood up.

Naruto helped a pale and quiet Hinata up and carefully helped her move into the front of the store. Sasuke and Sakura followed, but silent. Sakura held the chain of keys in her hand painfully hard and Sasuke had a tight fist around the crowbar.

* * *

Neji was on the brink of sleep when the door before him opened to reveal Hanabi.

"All done!" Hanabi grinned evilly. Normally Neji would make some sort of comeback, but right now the people outside the house had a great portion of his attention.

He stood up and put a hand on his younger cousin's shoulder. "Go to the kitchen and get as many waters, bags of food, and any sort of entertainment and bring it to the basement. Tenten and I will meet you there in a moment."

Hanabi's smile fell and she nodded her head confidently. Without a word, she disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen.

Neji looked back toward the door to Hanabi's room and froze. All thoughts of the mysterious people outside flew from his head as his eyes landed on Tenten.

Tenten was wearing skin tight spandex. Her legs and arms were completely bare as well as her stomach and parts of her back. She wore tall heels, making her legs miles longer. A small part of Neji wondered why the hell Hanabi had something like this in her closet but the major part of him was too distracted by his sexy girlfriend. He silently praised himself for getting that one.

"Do you like it?" She grinned mischievously at her boyfriend who had grown still. She knew him well enough that even if he did act like a stoic, asexual ass, he really wasn't.

Neji slowly walked over to Tenten and looked down at her. All he could think about was his girlfriend and not the impending danger outside. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She pushed up and pressed them harder against his as they began to move together.

They were cut short by Hanabi from the kitchen. "Oi! Neji! Do we own any sort of entertainment?"

Neji silently growled a he pulled away from Tenten. "Just get some books or something to keep you occupied." He hissed down the stairs.

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at her irritated boyfriend. She grabbed her hand and looked at him knowingly. "Come on, let's help her out and I'll keep the costume on." She winked before descending down the stairs.

Neji just watched her with a pale blush on his face. He rubbed his hand over his face and felt something wet. He then looked and his hands and cursed upon seeing the droplets of blood.

He quickly scurried into the bedroom and looked in the mirror and sure enough he had a small stream of blood, dripping from his nose. _Fuck_.

* * *

The four teens sat behind the counter. Naruto had his arm around Hinata who, by now, had greatly calmed down but still refused to say anything. Naruto was also silent and looked on edge. Sasuke sat across from the pair was the crowbar resting on his lap. The tip was slightly bloodied, but no one really cared at this point. Sakura sat beside Sasuke, the keys still clasped in her hand tightly as the necklace dug into the back of her neck. The pressure was oddly reassuring.

"What were those things?" Sakura finally asked. They needed to talk about whatever had gone down outside the shop.

Hinata's head sharply bobbed up to Sakura and looked at her with big pale confused eyes.

Naruto saw this and spoke. "Zombies."

Everyone else silent for a moment until Sasuke broke the silence. "That's fucked up."

"Why?" Naruto asked defensively.  
"There is no such thing as zombies." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It was probably two guys dressed up in costumes."

"They tried to hurt Hinata!" Naruto yelled back. "No sane person would hurt her! You'd have to be really fucked up to hurt her!"

"Sasuke is right though, Naruto. There is no such thing as zombies." Sakura murmured.

Naruto stared at Sakura in horror. "You _live in a voodoo shop,_ how can you _not_ believe in the magical?" Naruto yelped.

"Just because my family believes in it, doesn't mean I do!" Sakura hissed loudly. "He," Sakura pointed her thumb to Sasuke, "Is right. It's probably a pair of thugs."

Hinata was the one to speak. "B-But t-their e-eyes."

Naruto looked down at her and used the hand that was not rubbing her back to brush the hair out of her face in a comforting way. "Hinata is right. Those eyes were not human."

"So we are just supposed to think that they are _zombies_. That's ridiculous. Hinata, do you honestly think they are zombies?" Sakura asked.

Hinata bit her lip and looked to the ground before slowly nodding her head.

"Ha!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the two across from him.

"_Regardless_ of what they are, we need to find out more." Sasuke growled lowly, shutting up Naruto quickly.

Sakura stared at Sasuke in horror. "And what do you suggest genius?"

Sasuke sighed deeply. "We need to see if there are more. I think we can all agree that those were not normal people."

"Yeah, because their _walking dead people_!" Naruto exclaimed exasperated.

Hinata nodded her head with Naruto. Sasuke just rested his head in his hands and Sakura closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

Gaara locked his phone and frowned. He wasn't really going to leave and deep down, Temari _probably_ knew that. Beside, Gaara looked around halfhearted…he couldn't find Kankuro so he can't go. What a shame.

Jiraiya had left moments ago and now it was just Gaara and Matsuri alone…in a crowded room. Yup.

Matsuri anxiously pulled at the end of her skirt and looked over at Gaara who was looking around bored. She was beginning to think the handsome boy was a lost cause.

She went to stand up when his hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her back down.

She looked over at him confused but he just shrugged her off.

"If I have to be bored, I might as well be bored with you."

Matsuri blinked but nodded her head. The two sat on the couch and people watched. Gaara kept his hand on her arm…but only because it was convenient. It would take energy to move it; beside she didn't seem to mind. Gaara definitely didn't mind.

* * *

Hinata had finally reached a state of acceptance and to take her mind off everything that had gone on the last hour, she began to wash dishes. It was just something to keep her hands busy, and it made her feel better doing something rather than sitting around.

Sitting on the counter beside her was Sakura who put herself to work by drying the dishes Hinata washed. They worked in silence.

Sasuke had disappeared in to the back room to check out what was going on and Naruto was pacing behind the counter in silence.

Sasuke came back a moment later and coughed to get their attention.

"It stopped. I think they are gone." He shrugged as he leaned against the counter.

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"L-Let's j-just s-say they a-are z-zombies, w-what if t-there a-are more?" Hinata whispered as she tightened her hold on the soapy sponge.

"Hinata is right, there could be more!" Naruto exclaimed. "What if Shikamaru and Choji are in trouble?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "They are doing that movie marathon locked in their house; I think they are pretty safe _if_ there is a zombie invasion."

Naruto relaxed but Hinata tensed. "N-Neji, T-Tenten, and H-Hanabi." She whispered.

Sakura put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think if anyone would live through a zombie invasion, it would be Neji. Knowing him, he has them locked in the basement or something."

"O-Only if h-he t-thinks s-something i-is wrong." Hanabi pressed.

"I'm sure he is fine. He overreacts about everything." Sakura reminded. "If something _was_ wrong he would take care of it. We both know that."

Hinata nodded her head and her shoulders relaxed a fraction.

"What about your guys' brothers?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Let the theoretical zombies take them." Sasuke hissed.

Sakura shrugged. "I'm pretty sure they are fine. There is like ten of them, they'll be fine. Beside there are no zombies. It was just some creeps."

"Can we just say they are zombies?" Naruto begged.

"Why add a layer of paranormalcy to such a stupid situation?" Sakura asked.

"How is this situation stupid?" Naruto cried. "Hinata was just attacked!"

"I know, so why aren't we calling the cops?" Sakura hissed back.

Sasuke made a phone with his hands and pressed it to his ear. "Hello I have an emergency. _What's your emergency? _My friends and I were just attacked by people who may or may not be zombies…on Halloween." Sasuke looked at Sakura. "That sounds like a good plan." He deadpanned.

"We can't just sit and do nothing." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto was about to add in when his phone buzzed. He had just received a text.

**To: Naruto**

**From: Kiba**

**Konoha High**

**8 o'clock**

**Be there.**

"What the hell!" Naruto screamed.

"W-What was i-it?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Kiba is trying to take my spot as the world's greatest prankster, I know it! He is trying to lure me to the school! What the heck!" Naruto started pacing. "He is such a…a…dumbass! He thinks he can get to me! Ha! What a loser!"

"Glad these _zombies_ were so important." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's just a title anyways."

Naruto froze. "What if the zombies are all over Konoha?"

"Naruto, there are no such thing as-" Sakura began.

"Humor me." Naruto cut her off sharply with an unusually serious voice.

Sakura stared at Naruto's serious face and nodded her head.

"Okay, _if_ there are zombies all over Konoha then what?" Sasuke continued.

"Kiba and probably the others are at the school."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "T-That means t-they a-are in t-trouble a-and don't e-even know it."

"But," Sakura reminded, "There are no zombies."

"S-Sakura?" Hinata whispered as she looked over at her pinkette friend. "C-Can I t-talk to y-you alone?"

Sakura blinked. This was random. "Sure, Hinata." She shrugged awkwardly. "Right now?"

Hinata nodded her head and assertively grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into the backroom. Hinata turned and gave Sakura a scared look.

"R-Remember l-last y-year when C-Chiyo gave m-me that b-book f-for my b-birthday?"

"_Mystical Creatures of Fire_, yeah I remember. I read it, it's a complete joke."

"Y-You r-remember the J-Jiangshi f-from it?" Hinata asked carefully.

Sakura blinked in surprise at the mention of the charka stealing zombie…oh no. "Not from it, but Chiyo mentioned it a week or two ago."

"I-In the b-book t-there is a d-description." Hinata murmured. "S-Something l-like, 'stone w-white e-eyes with m-malicious intention'."

"Hinata you don't think-"

"I-I know y-your g-grandma r-rambles a l-lot of b-bullshit b-but I-I t-think…I think s-she m-might h-have been r-right w-with t-this one."

"Hinata-"

"W-What o-other e-explanation is t-there? L-Let's just s-say t-they are r-real, you k-know h-how m-many people c-could be h-hurt? W-We h-have to at l-least f-find out i-if N-Naruto and I-I are w-wrong!"

"You're right." Sakura nodded her head in disbelief. The spider web tattoo kept coming back to mind. The chances of the same tattoo being on two different people were miniscule, but the idea of zombies was just insane. Sakura didn't know what to think at this point. Everything just sounded so…crazy.

"I-It's p-probably not z-zombies, b-but I-I still d-don't f-feel comfortable h-here." Hinata murmured in a small voice.

"Agreed." Sakura nodded her head as they both walked back toward the boys in the front room of the shop.

* * *

The man had been seated patiently in the grass before his master. His master had finally managed to dig his way out of the earth and was standing before him inside the grave.

"Good work." His master hissed.

The man quickly rolled on to his knees and bowed down. His forehead pressing deeply into the softened earth. "Thank you!"

"Help me out." His master ordered.

The man nodded and quickly stood up. He held his hand out for his master and pulled him out of the grave. His master, while clumsy to stand after so long, inspected the area around him.

The man was quick to explain. "The book's ritual was for a whole graveyard and I wasn't willing to risk cutting down the reci-"

"It is fine." His master waved off before turning to face his pupil. "Nicely done, Kabuto."

Kabuto gave a sly grinned. "It was all thanks to your meticulous notes and instructions," Kabuto bowed lowly again. "Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

**Whoop, Zombies everyone. Happy? Well, now we know the man causing all this...although you probably guessed it! Anyways, what do you all think? Like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? Let me know!**

**Thank you for reading and thank you for those awesome review! Love you guys ;)**

**Till next time!**


	10. Black Paint

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Also, thank you, TheDelt724a for your advice. I was concerned about Hinata's stuttering being to much and I tried to tone it down! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke exited the dark shop, leaving the girls behind momentarily. Naruto, the minute the door closed, ran for Sasuke's car at a rather amazing speed. Naruto was terrified to be outside where the zombies could get him so the quicker he got into the car, the better for him.

Sasuke followed, less enthusiastically. Actually, one could describe his walk as leisurely or casual but Naruto only thought of it as 'too fucking slow'.

"Saaaasuuuukeeee!" Naruto cried by the passenger side of the car as he tapped the window repeatedly. He watched Sasuke nervously across the parking lot. "Open it!"

Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow. "Hn."

Naruto wailed, "Open it! What if they get me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No one is out here except us."

Naruto glared. "You. Don't. Know. That!"

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me! Open the fucking door, teme!" Naruto hit the car door a few times as Sasuke slowly approached the car.

"Hn." Sasuke put the key into the door lock and opened his side. He climbed in and turned the car on. Naruto waited impatiently as Sasuke rolled down the passenger's window. "Problem?"

"The door, Sasuke!" Naruto cried as he tried to reach for the lock. Sasuke closed the window just enough so Naruto couldn't reach the lock. "Sasuke, I'm serious."

"So am I." Sasuke agreed bored.

"What if the zombies come back?" Naruto whimpered. "Please let me in."

"No." Sasuke paused. "Only if you admit I'm better."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "Now is not the time for this!" Naruto shrieked in a high pitched tone.

"Hn." Sasuke started to roll the window up.

"No, Sasuke, no!" Naruto cried. "Fine you are better than me in every single way!"

Sasuke simply unlocked the door. "Hn."

* * *

Sakura and Hinata waited anxiously by the front doors of the shop. They were still inside but they were waiting for the moment to run out at any minute. The lights were off in the shop, giving it an eerie feeling like someone was watching them, even though they were alone. Hinata didn't like it but the lights were all the way in the back and there was no way she was going back there.

Sasuke, Naruto, and the trustee crowbar had gone to get Sasuke's car. They had to make sure that Kiba and whoever was with him didn't do anything stupid. Their lives might depend on it, especially on the off chance Hinata was right and they were zombies…but that was so improbable…no, impossible.

"Who else do you think Kiba is with?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata was rather good friends with Shino and Kiba.

"U-Um, S-Shino of course. Maybe S-Suigetsu and J-Jugo." Hinata murmured. She was still shaking for her previous encounter with the 'zombies'.

"Those idiots better not get us or themselves in trouble." Sakura frowned.

Hinata couldn't help crack a smile. "T-That's what you're w-worried about?"

Sakura gave Hinata a dull look. "Until your zombie theory is prove, yes. That is what I am worried about."

A honk from Sasuke's car interrupted their talk and Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads at each other. "L-Let's do this."

Sakura reached for the door handle and smirked at Hinata. "Right on."

* * *

Ino and Karin sat beside each other, in a mixture of anger and nervousness. They were both still extremely pissed off about the whole costume thing, especially since the only other person in costume was Rock Lee...as a squid-octopus whatever.

The nerves came from what they were witnessing. Lee and Shino had gone to the front office and disabled the security cameras. Lucky for them, Lee had Gai's keys and Shino was good with technology. Ino thought it was working out too well for them while Karin was shocked with Suigetsu's ability to organize and actually pull this off.

Jugo was keeping guard in the front of the school, looking for Naruto and probably Sasuke, at least which was the hope that Uzumaki would take the bait. Uchiha would just be an added bonus where Suigetsu was concerned.

Suigetsu and Kiba were in the process of setting up the prank. Honesty, it was pathetic and childish. It seemed like it was the best thing their immature minds could come up with but it was just stupid.

They had a couple bottles of spray paint and were covering the hallway near the library and science labs in slander and vulgar accusations about the teachers and students. Their goal? Blame it on Uzumaki and Uchiha. Pathetic.

"This is stupid." Ino hissed at Kiba.

Kiba rolled his eyes dramatically. "How?"

"This isn't even a prank!" Karin snarled. "You're just being petty and trying to get Sasuke-kun in trouble."

"If it is so petty, the why are you still here?" Suigetsu smirked and he approached the red head. "You are an accomplice."

"We," Ino gestured between herself and Karin, "have done nothing."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Yeah, but you watched and did nothing which makes you just as guilty."

"This was not how I was planning Halloween." Ino hissed quietly to Karin.

Kiba nodded his head in agreement with Suigetsu as his phone buzzed. He picked it up. "Yo...alright, go find Jugo and keep an eye out. I'll meet you there...yeah, Sushi has the video camera...yeah see ya." Kiba shut the phone. "Oi, Shino and Lee are done."

Suigetsu glared at Kiba. "Sushi?"

Kiba laughed. "Don't look at me, Karin came up with it." At that Kiba packed away the spray cans and walked toward the entrance of the school. "I'll text you when they get here."

Suigetsu, Ino and Karin waited up Kiba was gone before Suigetsu turned back to

Karin. "Sushi?"

Karin smirked. "Something wrong?"

Suigetsu smirked back maliciously. "Nothing, Kitten." He flicked one of her cat ears and walked toward the library. "Coming?"

Ino and Karin shared a pained look but followed regardless.

* * *

Sasuke was driving the car cautiously down the road, looking for any sign of the

'zombies' but found none.

Naruto sat in the passenger seat beside him and was sitting backwards to see the girls in the back seat. Both of the girls were equip with the crowbar from the shop and a baseball bat Sasuke kept in his car. To be honest, neither of them looked like they couldn't do much damage but it didn't matter because the town was empty of threats.

"Man!" Naruto wailed. "There is nothing!"

"W-Well there is a bunch of p-people." Hinata gestured to the herd of trick or treaters.

"But you can't tell if any of them are our zombies or not." Sakura sighed bored as she traced the edge of the crowbar that wasn't covered in specks of blood.

Sasuke was about to bash his head in. "Why did zombies have to be so damn popular this year."

* * *

Temari laughed at Shikamaru. She was laughing so hard that her stomach began to hurt. It was just too funny. Choji joined in but didn't seem to be getting as much enjoyment out of it as the blonde.

"Stop." Shikamaru glared at Temari.

"Don't tell me, tell the trick or treaters." Temari smirked. Their movie had been interrupted a total of seven times with little kids knocking on the door. Currently there was one that was very persistent and was ringing the doorbell over and over again. Even though the porch lights were off, they just kept coming.

Choji pulled his hair and threw Shikamaru a dirty look. "Just answer it!"

Temari stopped laughing at looked at Choji in shock. "I don't believe I've seen such emotion out of you, Choji."

Choji grinned sheepishly. "It's a gift."

Temari and Choji then turned to Shikamaru expectantly. "Well?"

Shikamaru growled as he stood up. He grabbed a handful of candy from the bowl in front of Choji and stalked to the door.

He swung it open and waited expectantly for the 'Trick or Treat!' but received a growl.

Shikamaru glanced to see a zombie. _Great, how original. _Regardless of how unimpressed he was, Shikamaru did have to give person in costume credit. Those white contacts were bone chilling.

Shikamaru was getting tired of waiting and passed the candy to the costume clad person in front of him. "There, now go."

The zombie guy tried to reach for Shikamaru but Shikamaru pulled away and slammed the door shut. "Freak."

He walked back and sunk on the couch.

"Was it a zombie again?" Temari asked, holding back her smirk.

"Just play the stupid movie."

* * *

Sasuke pulled up in the parking lot beside two other cars. He climbed out while Naruto looked around cautiously before jumping out. Hinata and Sakura followed awkwardly.

"That's Kiba's car." Naruto gestured to the car as he inspected it.

Sakura and Hinata observed the other one. "Isn't that Karin's?" Sakura asked.

"I-I think so." Hinata nodded her head.

"Great so we have two dumbasses here." Sasuke groaned.

"I'll show them!" Naruto roared as he began to head to the school entrance but Sasuke grabbed the dobe's collar.

"Wait."

Naruto frowned. "Why?"

"Because," Hinata spoke quietly. "w-we need to decide what we a-are going to do."

"Hinata is right. We have no idea what those idiots have planned for you." Sakura pointed out.

"We can guarantee that they don't expect you two there with us." Sasuke commented.

"I-Is that helpful?" Hinata asked confused.

"Just pointing out a fact.' Sasuke shrugged. "It means that whatever they planned for Naruto, they have the same thing in mind for me but no more than that so we are throwing them off guard."

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked as she fiddled with the lighter in her pocket.

"Can we all just agree to go inside?" Naruto butted in.

"I-I agree." Hinata whispered. "I don't l-like the a-air around here."

Sasuke sighed but released Naruto regardless. "Fine."

Naruto and Sasuke led the way to the school as Sakura and Hinata followed closely behind.

"Since when did you take lessons from Chiyo about the atmosphere?" Sakura joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hinata smiled appreciatively at Sakura's efforts. "Y-years. All behind y-your back."

* * *

Neji, Hanabi, and Tenten sat awkwardly in the basement. It was a rather nice basement with a television, a sofa, and a mini fridge. Tenten was feeling exposed and cold from the stupid costume she made herself wear. Hanabi was regretting not hanging out with that loser Konohamaru and his friends. Neji was calculating how long they could last with their food supplies.

"I'm bored." Hanabi groaned.

Neji shrugged. "Read."

Hanabi glared. "No."

Tenten bit her lip awkwardly before standing up. "I know! We can play Monopoly!"

Neji and Hanabi stared at Tenten freaked out. "Why?" Hanabi asked.  
"You're bored." Tenten pointed out.

"Fine." Neji shrugged as he stood up and grabbed the game from a shelf. He set the board down and wiped an inch of dust off it.

Tenten stared horrified. "When is the last time you played?"

Hanabi and Neji shared a combined look. "Hyuugas don't play games."

Tenten fell back into the cushions of the sofa. "Right, how could I forget?"

"Distracted by our good looks?" Hanabi smirked.

"More just mind-numbed by your _fascinating _personalities." Tenten murmured.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You can always go for Lee."

Tenten glared. "Don't you dare start."

* * *

**To: Suigetsu**

**From: Kiba**

**They are here.**

**And they brought**

**people.**

**To: Kiba**

**From: Suigetsu**

**Who?**

**To: Suigetsu**

**From: Kiba**

**That pink haired girl**

**and Hinata, Hyuuga**

**Neji's cousin.**

**To: Kiba**

**From: Suigetsu**

**What the fuck**

**are those whores**

**doing here?**

**To: Suigetsu**

**From: Kiba**

**Sushi?**

**To: Kiba **

**From: Suigetsu**

**No, it's Karin.**

**I need a favor and**

**I'll see about hooking**

**you up with Yamanaka.**

**To: Suigetsu**

**From: Kiba**

**Karin. We have a deal.**

* * *

Sasuke led the way into the school and stopped the minute he entered. Naruto stopped when he noticed Sasuke stopped. Unfortunately, Hinata and Sakura caught on too late and bumped into both boys.

"W-Why did we s-stop?" Hinata asked, blushing from her contact with Naruto.

Sasuke stepped aside to show both girls who gasped in shock.

Crudely sprayed in the middle of the hallway were the Uzumaki and Uchiha symbols.

"Looks like they are trying to frame you." Sakura frowned.

"Shit!" Naruto cried. "If I get another suspension, Jiraiya with have my head!"

Naruto quickly dashed to the symbols and began to smudge them with his shoes. He continued at this until it was unrecognizable expect for the massive pool of black paint.

"Now what?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"W-We could follow t-the arrows." Hinata pointed out up ahead to a large black arrow pointing towards the stairs.

Naruto stun around on the slippery black paint to see the arrow. He quickly turned back to Hinata grinning. "You're a freaking genius!"

Hinata blushed darkly. "T-T-Thank y-you." She squeaked.

Sakura pinched Hinata to calm her down. "Easy there." She whispered.

"Let's go." Sasuke decided for the group of four as he led the way. Naruto happily followed along, leaving a trail of black footprints that slowly began to fade the further away he got. Hinata and Sakura followed, avoiding the pool of black paint.

Sakura nudged Hinata and pointed to Sasuke. "Who put him in charge?"

"He _is_ the one holding the c-crowbar." Hinata smirked as Sakura's frown deepened.

* * *

Gaara awkwardly looked over at Matsuri. She was nice enough but it was too silent…even for him.

He coughed and got her attention. She looked over at him with big curious eyes.

"Want to see my phone?" He blurted out.

Matsuri tilted her head to the side confused. "Sure?"

Gaara pulled out his pone and showed it to her. "It talks."

"Oh!" Matsuri smiled brightly. "You have the new one?"

Gaara nodded his head and demonstrated. "Siri, are you new?"

His phone chimed back. _"No comment, Gaara."_

Matsuri giggled. "That's really cool."

Gaara, feeling proud of himself, handed her the phone. "Want to try?"

Matsuri nodded her head and took the phone in her hands. "Um, what is your name?" She looked at Gaara sheepishly and shrugged her dumb question.

_"My name? It's Siri."_

"That is really cool." Matsuri smiled as she handed him back the phone.

"It also has a front facing camera." Gaara blurted out.

"Show me?" Matsuri asked as she scooted closer to Gaara. "I only have a flip phone so this is awesome!"

"Okay."

* * *

The four teens continued to follow the black arrows. Naruto was completely focused on following the black paint that he didn't notice that he was being dragged around the entire school. Sasuke, on the other hand, was very aware of this fact and was growing more and more irritated. Sakura and Hinata could only follow and observe the two boys and were silently making bets on when Sasuke would finally bash Naruto's skull in. It was looking fairly soon.

They stopped outside the cafeteria and looked the two sets of arrows, one pointing to the left and the other pointing to the right. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look and Hinata and Sakura scooted closer together.

"Looks like we have to split up." Naruto murmured to himself.

"W-We don't h-have to…do we?" Hinata asked fearfully.

"I think they _want_ us to, so why should we?" Sakura crossed her arms fiercely.

"Because," Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "That is how it is done in Scooby Doo!"

"…dobe." Sasuke hissed.

"And!" Naruto quickly backed away from Sasuke. "If we want to clear our names, we better check both directions." He then glanced over at Hinata and gave her a determined nod. "And warn them about the zombies."

"They aren't-" Sakura began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Fine."

Silence fell over them. "S-So how do we s-split up?" Hinata asked looking at each person.

"Sasuke and I should split up and one of the girls goes with each." Naruto nodded his head. "That way, if something happens we can protect you and we both make sure whoever is there, clears our name!"

"I-I better go w-with Sasuke." Hinata whispered.

Sakura was surprised by this and whispered to her friend. "Why?"

Hinata gave Sakura a secret smirk. "S-So you don't k-kill him."

"And, one non-believer for every believer!" Naruto grinned as he raised a palm to Hinata who shy gave him a high five.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before heading left.

"Whatever." Sakura shrugged before heading right.

Naruto and Hinata stared at each other.

"You might want to catch up to the jerk." Naruto scratched his head.

"G-Good luck with S-Sakura…" Hinata mumbled.

"W-Why?" Naruto gulped as he looked in the direction the pinkette walked.

Hinata blushed. "S-She might hurt y-you if you annoy her."

Naruto paled. "I remember what she did to Kiba." He gulped.

Hinata nodded her head solemnly. "N-Not pretty."

"Catch ya later!" Naruto grinned before turning to run after Sakura.

Hinata stared as he jogged away. "B-Bye N-Naruto-kun." She whispered to herself.

* * *

"Oi, Deidara!" Kisame giggled.

Deidara glared. "What?" He hissed venomously. He knew exactly where this was heading.

"Want to hear a joke?" He smirked happily.

"Sure, why not." Deidara rolled his eyes. Beside him Sasori and Itachi watched with matching smirked.

"Well, a man walked into a bar and sees a sailor…damn; I forgot the rest of the joke." Kisame frowned. "Shit!"

"That's fine." Deidara waved off but Kisame wasn't done.

"Well, I don't remember the rest of the joke but, the punch line is, your mom is a whore." Kisame started crackling.

Deidara went red in the face and growled. "Enough with my mom!"

"Not my fault she keeps coming back for more." Hidan looked up from the kitchen where he was looking through the drawers for his beads.

"Hidan!" Deidara shouted.

"Now, now, I only like it when your mom shouts my name." Hidan retorted with a large grin.

Deidara ran to attack Hidan and Tobi, in this odd Spiderman get up, replaced Deidara.

"Hey, Tobi." Itachi nodded his head.

Sasori waved. "You want to try?"

Tobi tilted his head to the side. "Try what?"

"To get Deidara mad." Kisame grinned. "Pretty much anything concerning his mom is enough."

"I heard that!" Deidara screamed from the kitchen.

Tobi looked down. "I don't know if I can."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Give it a go."

Tobi nodded his head. "Deidara's mom's breath smells nice."

Sasori just stared at Tobi with wide eyes while Itachi sighed. "Why?"

"Because Hidan's…_thing_…is the size of a tic tac." Tobi clapped his heads together proudly.

Everyone fell silent until Kisame cursed aloud. "Shit! Tobi just owned you both!" Kisame looked over at Hidan and Deidara.

Tobi looked over at Itachi. "Did I do good?"

"Very good, Tobi…disturbingly good." Itachi shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Do you have the book?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto nodded his head rapidly and dug into his bag, pulling out_ The Will of Fire_.

Orochimaru grabbed his and opened it. He flipped through the pages before he stopped at one in the middle. "Hmm."

"What is it, Master?" Kabuto blinked curiously.

"The curse only lasts the night." Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto nodded his head solemnly. "I have it figured out."

"Do you?" Orochimaru analyzed Kabuto's posture. He was always a good liar.

"I have an accomplice that is collecting a live body for us as we speak."

"When will it be here?"

"Soon, or my subordinate doesn't get the reward I have set out." Kabuto glanced at his watch. "Unless there has been some sort of distraction to sway the attention from the mission."

"Is it enough to persuade?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"More than enough, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

With an unsettling smack of flesh hitting pavement, the creature detached itself from beneath Karin's car. Slowly and without much grace, it moved from beneath the car and out into the parking lot.

It struggled to stand up, popping bones and limbs into what seemed like appropriate places. Getting used to being mobile after so long was a strange sensation and took a while to get full mobility. It also was significantly more difficult with bits of limbs and appendages missing.

Once the creature was on both its legs, it let out an animalistic, throaty growl. While it seemed silent, it could be heard by many more like the creature.

It let in a quick breath of air. There it was. It could smell it. Life. Energy. Chakra. It was there, in the building. It slowly began the tiresome duty of moving its frozen legs toward the school. Its brothers and sisters would come and together, they would feast on the life that was not theirs.

* * *

**There is chapter ten! So, the zombies aren't a huge problem YET but they will. Scouts honor!**

**Anyways, what did you all think? I hope you are enjoying it because it should be picking up rapidly in the next chapter or two! (fingers crossed!)**

**Well, thank you for reading and please review and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D**


	11. Split Up and Search for Clues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto caught up to Sakura and grinned widely. "Hey!"

"This is dumb and I blame you." Sakura hissed abruptly.

Naruto froze. "What? Why?" Naruto shook his head frustrated. "I didn't summon zombies!"

"No." Sakura stopped and pointed her finger at Naruto. "But _you_ planted the zombie idea into Hinata's head. The only reason I am even here is for her. I don't believe in this 'zombie' thing but if Hinata is bent on it, I have to stay." Sakura sighed. "As soon as this is over, we are gone."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It is kind of unbelievable, eh?"

"Kind of?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "It is actually downright impossible."

"See," Naruto frowned as the two continued to walk down the long hallway. "That is what I don't get."

"What do you mean?" Sakura cocked a thin pink eyebrow.

"Isn't your family obsessed with the supernatural?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura bit her lip for a second before giving Naruto a sad smile. "Not all of them. My mom loved science and logic and my dad was a doctor." She whispered. "My grandma is the only one who actual believes in this stuff and Sasori and I just play along to keep her happy since she seems to be on her last legs."

Naruto blinked. "What happened to them? Your parents, I mean."

Sakura shrugged and let out a deep sigh. "They died in a car crash when I was seven."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sakura shook her head slightly. "It was the other driver's. He was running away from a previous crime and boom. He hit my parents' car. They caught the guy and shipped him off to some prison." Naruto was absolutely speechless so Sakura continued to fill the awkward silence. "I was pretty torn up about it but Sasori kept his shit together. He was the one had to really grow up and take up responsibility while I could only sit and cry. Our grandmother took us in shortly after some legal disputes and even if she was technically in charge of us, Sasori was the one who did most of the parenting for me."

"I didn't know that." Naruto murmured. "I always thought he was kind of laid back."

Sakura looked confused again before reaching and understanding. "I keep forgetting that you and Sasuke know my brother without me there."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, but he isn't nearly as bad as Deidara."

Sakura snorted, relieved that the awkward conversation was gone. "Deidara isn't that bad. You just have to know how to handle him, otherwise he is easy. Itachi is the hard one."

"Really?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. "He isn't that bad. He just likes messing around. He is actually a good guy."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Does someone have a crush on Itachi?"

"No!" Naruto blushed and shook his head rapidly. "Hell no!"

"That's not really convincing." Sakura giggled.

"I like girls!" Naruto crossed his arms.

"Fine, fine." Sakura shrugged. "Well, I've never seen this 'good guy' Itachi."

"I have!" Naruto jumped up and down. "He really cares for you and Sasuke."

Sakura stopped following the arrows and stared at Naruto. "I get that he would care about his brother, they are family. But me? I'm just his friend's little sister."

Naruto shrugged and said in a rather serious tone, "Well, from what I have noticed, if Itachi messes with you, then he cares about you. He messes with Sasuke and he cares about his little brother. He messes with you and he cares about you."

"But why?" Sakura titled her head confused.

"You and Sasuke are a lot alike." Naruto then broke out into a grin. "Almost as much as you are different."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You just contradicted yourself…idiot."

"SEE!" Naruto pointed at Sakura accusingly. "You both call me names!"

"So does," Sakura started to count her fingers as she mentioned each name. "Kiba, Suigetsu, Shino, Ino-pig, Karin, Kakashi Sensei, Yamato Sensei…really everyone." Sakura smirked.

"And you both belittle me." Naruto muttered darkly.

"That's not really a comparison when everyone does it."

Naruto shook his head clear. "What I meant," He glared at Sakura before continuing. "You guys are both weird."

Sakura stared wide eyed in fear. He couldn't know about her _problem_. Only her brother and Hinata knew. No one else could know. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well, Sasuke is strange. You already know about his pyromania thingy, right?" Sakura nodded her head carefully. "And you have _pink hair_."

At this Sakura began to laugh. "That isn't a comparison, dork."

"And you stole his lighter." Naruto added.

Sakura stopped and stared at the very serious blonde. _Shit._

Naruto read the look and Sakura's face and grinned stupidly. "Don't worry! I won't tell him. That's all on you."

Sakura nodded her head as she traced the lighter in her pocket. "Right. How did you know?"

Naruto blushed a bit. "I used to like you when we were younger and I always saw you pickpocketing people. I never said anything, but I always saw you did it."

Sakura just stared. "Why didn't you say something to Uchiha? He is your best friend."

"Because, his interest have turned away from burning things on to you." Naruto smirked. "I'm shipping you."

Sakura just shook her head. "That ship is going to sink, buddy. Never going to happen because when he finds his lighter, he will kill me."

Naruto nodded his head solemnly. "True that, sister."

* * *

Suigetsu was laying on the librarian's desk. His eyes were closed and Karin took the opportunity and pull Ino away to speak with her in private.

They were somewhere in the nonfiction section when Ino growled, "You said this was going to be fun, but now? We are just _sitting in an empty library!_"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Still better than sitting at home stuffing your face with candy, huh?" Ino didn't say anything and Karin continued, "Anyways, I need a huge favor from you."

Ino narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What is it?"

Karin sighed. "I need you to give Kiba _a little something_."

Ino shrugged uncaring. "Why?"

"He is helping me out with something and those were the terms of the agreement." Karin whispered so Suigetsu wouldn't be able to hear.

"Help you out with what?" Ino asked with much interest.

"Apparently Sasuke-kun and that idiot brought the pink bitch and her little follower." Karin growled.

"Forehead and mouse." Ino hissed venomously.

"Anyways," Karin pushed her glasses up her nose. "Kiba is going to separate them from Sasuke-kun so I can have him all alone"

"Have who all alone?" Suigetsu wrapped his arm around Karin's shoulders, "I _hope_ you're talking about me." He winked.

Karin pushed him off. "Get lost!"

"Whatever," Suigetsu shrugged as he leaned against the bookshelf. "_I _know you want me."

"Sure." Ino shrugged to Karin. "I'll help you." Ino glanced at Suigetsu and back. "You probably want a break from that ride."

* * *

Hinata was lucky enough to have Sasuke waiting for her as she turned the corner. Without a word, the black haired boy walked off, leaving Hinata to follow slightly behind him. An awkward silence hovered over them as they continued down the hallway to the next black painted arrow.

"So why me?" Sasuke grunted.

Hinata jogged a short distance to catch up to him as she spoke. "You and S-Sakura might have k-killed each other if y-you two were left alone."

"You think she won't do the same to Naruto?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He is much more annoying."

Hinata blushed slightly at the mentioned of the other boy's name. "Y-Yeah, but you harass her."

Sasuke stopped and turned to Hinata. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know about the lighter then?"

Hinata gulped and looked at the floor. "I-I know o-of it." Hinata was a terrible liar but she wasn't about to rat out her best friend. "S-She mentioned it."

Sasuke stepped closer. "Do you know if she _has _it?"

Hinata shook her head quickly. "I-I don't know."

Sasuke took a step back. "I see."

Hinata looked up cautiously to see he started to walk again. She quickly scurried after him until she was beside him again. She quietly hummed to herself as they followed the arrows, occasionally turning the corner.

"Do you actually believe this the whole 'zombie' thing?" Sasuke asked after a while of listening to her hum.

Hinata stopped her humming. "Of course." She stated confidentially which she rarely did.

Sasuke smirked. "Is it because you actually think that or because Naruto thinks that?"

Hinata turned a bright red. "W-What do y-you mean?"

"He might be an idiot, but I'm not." Sasuke simple answered.

Hinata looked down. "I-Is it that o-obvious?"

"Hn." Hinata looked up terrified. "But he doesn't know."

"O-Oh, g-good."

"Why wouldn't you want him to know?" Sasuke frowned. Usually girls threw their affections at him but the girl next to him was hiding them from the one she liked.

"B-Because he d-doesn't like me back." Hinata whispered, almost so Sasuke couldn't hear her. "I-I don't want to get m-my heart broken more then it a-already is."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You really like the idiot?"

Hinata slowly nodded her head. "Y-Yes."

"Then say something. Otherwise he will never know." Sasuke shrugged dully. "And your heart will always be broken."

At this Hinata started to giggle. At first it was slow but it grew and grew into an uncontrollable laugh.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "What?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Hinata smiled kindly. "I-I never thought y-you would know about m-matters of the heart."

"Hn. Surprise, surprise." Sasuke grunted grumpily.

"C-Can you promise me something?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Hn." What's the worst she could do?

"W-When you find someone that you like, you'll say something too." Hinata murmured. "You are kinder then you l-let on and d-don't deserve to be alone."

Sasuke didn't say anything as they continued walking but her words were ringing through his head.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't deserve to be alone, but then again, life wasn't very kind to him. He was almost disappointed that he would never be able to keep his promise to her since he would never find someone like she wanted him too. But, he would help her with Naruto. If she was an idiot enough to like him, they were perfect for each other. And if Naruto did something stupid, now he would have to help her.

And this is why he hated friends. Now he had to care of other people. Hn. As if Naruto and Shikamaru weren't enough.

* * *

Hanabi shook her hand for a few seconds before releasing the dice, fingers crossed. She waited until the dice stabilized. Four.

Neji smirked as Hanabi growled to herself. She moved the dog piece four spots until it landed on Boardwalk. Neji was nearly smiling.

"Pay up."

Hanabi growled. "You cheated."

"No, I'm just a genius."

"You own half the board!" Hanabi hissed.

Neji shrugged indifferent. "That's how you play the game. Now, pay up."

Hanabi glared. "I'm out of money."

Neji chuckled evilly. "Then I guess I win."

Hanabi narrowed her eyes. "One more game."

"Fine."

Tenten held in her groan as she watched the Hyuugas set up. Not only did she suggest the game in the first place, but now she was forced to sit through another game of it.

She thought it would be a fun bonding experience, but now she was faced with the painful reminder that hardly anything Neji did was fun…which was why her favorite childhood board game was now ruined forever.

She knew her boyfriend pretty well, but never before was she able to witness the true tyrant in Neji, and through Monopoly.

So as she sat through another game, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on above the surface and wonder if there were any jackets because her skimpy costume was making her ass freeze off.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura turned yet another corner.

"How much longer?" Naruto whined.

Sakura gritted her teeth in frustration, both at Naruto and this ridiculous trail. "I have no fucking idea." It was then that she saw two figures at the end of the hallway. "Oi, Naruto. Look down there."

Naruto squinted his eyes and broke into a dark smirk. "There they are, those fuckers."

Sakura was surprised by Naruto's tone but before she could even question it, he was off. He dashed down the hallway, screaming some sort of tribal war cry…disturbingly similar to Chiyo's Sumerian 'Dinner Bell'.

Naruto darted down the hallway, fully intending to tackle Kiba down. That asshole was going to pay!

Unfortunately for both Naruto and 'Kiba'…it wasn't actually Kiba. Instead, Naruto tackled a defenseless Hinata to the ground as Sasuke stood in shock. Sakura came jogging up with big eyes.

Naruto looked down at Hinata with a look of extreme guilt. "Hinata! Are you okay?"

Hinata's face was bright red and she could barely breathe. The most she could offer was a slight head nod and a small, "Y-Yeah." Her voice was barely audible and if it weren't for the fact that Naruto was inches from her face, he wouldn't have heard her.

Thankfully for Hinata, before she managed to slip unconscious, Naruto was knocked off her. Sakura glared.

"You really are a dobe." Sakura shook her head as she helped up Hinata. "Are you okay?"

Hinata let out a shaky breath. "Yes."

Sakura nodded her head. "Good, now," She turned to both boys. "What do we do?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "It just took us in a pointless circle _again_."

"W-What was the p-point?" Hinata asked.

"Probably to buy them some time to set up the next part of their evil plans." Sakura murmured sarcastically.

"So what do we do?" Hinata asked quietly.

"We beat the shit out of them!" Naruto screeched frustrated.

"…okay, let's just shelf that idea for now." Sakura shook her head. "What do we _really_ do?"

"We confront them." Sasuke grunted. By now, this entire experience had him on edge and he really wouldn't mind give dog breath a good punch.

"So we keep following the arrows?" Naruto asked.

"I-I think there is only one left?" Hinata pointed to the last arrow that led up to the third and final floor of the school.

"Let's go." Sasuke grunted as he began climbing the stairs. Naruto was hot on his heels and Sakura and Hinata followed behind, both silently wondering how they had been dragged into this adventure. Hinata was reminded of the zombie threat, but Sakura was thinking of the saner idea of protecting Hinata.

* * *

"That was…so cold." Choji shivered as they finished up the movie.

Temari frowned. "It wasn't that bad."

Shikamaru shrugged. "It was alright."

"It was terrifying!" Choji pointed accusingly. "Are you both emotionally stunned?"

"Nope."

"No."

Choji just shook his head hysterically. "Where are your souls? How can you not be even the tiniest scared out of your minds?"

"It's all Hollywood." Temari shrugged.

"Acting, fake blood, nothing really happened." Shikamaru reasoned.

"What about the last block of text?" Choji waved his arms around. "It was based on a _true story_!"

"Nothing like that can happen to us." Temari laughed.

"Nothing weird ever happens in Konoha." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to get a snack!" Choji yelled childishly. He was halfway to the kitchen before turning around with a child-like glare. "Ino would have been on my side." With that, Choji disappeared into the kitchen.

Shikamaru froze at Choji's words but Temari frowned, unaware of whom this 'Ino' character was. She turned to Shikamaru to ask and noticed the look on his face.

"What's with you? Did the movie actually get to you?" Temari joked lightly although she knew his cold look had nothing to do with the movie. She sighed. "Does it have to do with Ino?"

"Hn."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Shikamaru was reluctant to answer but after the short time he had known Temari, he knew she wouldn't let it drop until she got an answer. Plus with Choji there, she could always get the answer out of him and Shikamaru rather get his side of the story out there if it was going to come out anyways. "She was my girlfriend."

Temari nodded her head and bit her lip as she asked, "What happened?"

Shikamaru sighed. "She cheated."

Temari smirked. "That's rough."

"Why are you smirking?" Shikamaru asked hotly.

Temari shook her head, still smirking. "Same thing happened to me last year."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"So what was she like?" Temari asked curiously.

"Like you." Shikamaru thought. "More girly though."

"Really?" Temari drawled.

"You both are loud, outgoing, and bossy." Shikamaru sighed.

"Sounds like if she wasn't a total bitch, we would be friends." Temari laughed before asking, "Do you still like her?"

Shikamaru blinked and thought to himself for a long moment. Choji came back and looked confused as he sat down.

"What are you two talking about?" Choji asked as he munched on his chips.

"Nothing." Temari shrugged. "Which movie should we watch next?"

Shikamaru ignored Choji and Temari as they looked through the movies as he thought about Ino. Did he still like her after what she had been doing to him for who knows how long? He didn't know. He was mad, very mad. But he didn't hate her. He should, but he didn't. He had known her since they were kids. He could never hate her. But did he still like her?

* * *

The four teens made it up the stair case and stopped. In the middle of the hallway was an 'X'. Naruto walked up to it and looked down at it. He turned around to Sasuke and froze. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

Sakura and Hinata whipped around and looked behind them but saw nothing behind them on the staircase. Sasuke looked down at what he was wearing and found nothing out of the ordinary on him.

"What?" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto just took a step back shaking his head.

Hinata walked up to Naruto timidly. "W-What is it?"

Naruto pointed and Hinata turned around to see what he was freaking out about. Hinata had about the same reaction as Naruto and blinked in surprise.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked as he stepped beside Sasuke.

"L-Look what they did." Hinata whispered.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other confused. Both walked by their respective best friend and turned around to see what had horrified Naruto and Hinata.

On the walls on either side of the stair case was an array of spray painted vulgar phrases about teachers, faculty, and students at their school.

"Looks like they wanted to frame this on you." Sakura murmured as she read the crude words of hatred.

Naruto shook his head slowly. "My pranks are harmless. I would never say these things about someone."

Sasuke surprised everyone by nodding his head. "We could get expelled for this."

Sakura turned around and looked down the hallway. "Looks like they want you in the library."

Hinata looked down the hallway. "T-They want N-Naruto in the labs."

"They are trying to separate us again." Sasuke hissed.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and yanked her towards the library. "We split up and search for clues."

* * *

Kankuro watched Gaara and Matsuri on the other side of the partying apartment. He was surprised to see Gaara attempting to interact with someone other than Kankuro and Temari and it was absolutely riveting to see. Matsuri, blinded by whatever, seemed to be eating it up which seemed to motivate Gaara to continue conversation. Whatever floated their boat, Kankuro had better things to do then babysit his little brother.

"Excuse me?" A voice sounded behind him.

Kankuro turned around hesitantly to see a beautiful girl behind him. He couldn't help but grin wildly. "Why hello." Then it stuck him. The bitch only wants to get close to Gaara. "What do you want?" He deadpanned.

The girl noticeably flinched. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to dance."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

The girl looked around confused before looking back up at Kankuro. "Because you look fun?" The girl scratched her head. "And I like your costume…"

"It's not a costume."

"Oh…well it looks nice on you." The girl coughed. "I'll just go."

Kankuro grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her toward the living room. "No, we will dance. _But_ I will not be used."

The girl seemed completely confused. "Used?"

"To get closer to my brother. The red head." Kankuro jerked his head toward the couch.

At this the girl began to laugh. "How old is he? Eleven?"

"Eighteen."

"No, he doesn't look my type. Besides, isn't that his girlfriend?' The girl asked, cocking her head to the side.

"N-Yes. Yes she is." Kankuro grinned. "Anyways, I never introduced myself. I am Kankuro. Pleasure to meet you, beautiful."

* * *

Sasuke slammed the library door shut behind him and Sakura and she sent him a questioning look. "What was that for?" She whispered out of habit.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her volume but responded in the same whisper regardless. "Helping."

"With?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke looked away from Sakura as he responded. "Your friend and the dobe."

Sakura blinked. "Why?" She asked horrified. Sasuke didn't respond and Sakura started to grin, despite their situation. "So you do have a heart." She whispered from behind him. "Heh, imagine once the fan girls find out, eh?"

Sasuke sent a glare at her. "They won't." He hissed lowly.

"I don't know I might still have contacts with a few." Sakura rolled her eyes before blushing. She didn't mean to bring that part of her past up with him.

Lucky for her, Sasuke chose to ignore that little jab and changed the topic. "Where are they?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke threw Sakura a smirk, "I thought you might still have contacts with a few."

Sakura blushed a bright red and looked down. So maybe she wasn't so lucky.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto were huddled outside the chem lab doors, discussing tactics. Hinata was feeling lightheaded from the close proximity but Naruto's plans were enough to keep her from losing conscious.

"One more time, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah." Hinata nodded her head shakily. One more time, and their plan would be ready for action…hopefully.

"Okay, so I'll bust down the door-"

"What a-about the checking?" Hinata asked carefully.

Naruto nodded his head firmly. "Right, so first we check for movement, _and then _I kick down the door. Then we run in and…"

Hinata waited for Naruto's next part but he just frowned. "D-Did you forget?"

"It is right on the tip of my tongue damnit!"

"I-It's okay." Hinata patted on his shoulder kindly.

"Thank-" Naruto never got to finish the statement, and Hinata wasn't even able to hear the rest even if he could as they were both grabbed from behind and pulling back.

Hinata tried to let out a shriek but a coat covered hand covered her mouth and Naruto was struggling against a strong grip on his arms.

They were pulled back into the chem lab both with similar thoughts of, _so much for that plan._

* * *

Orochimaru let out a breath of fresh air.

"Are you okay, master?" Kabuto asked. They were still in the graveyard and Orochimaru had been acting weird for the past half hour of being reawakened.

"I'm linked to them." Orochimaru sighed. "The old man made it so that they would all be connected upon reawakening."

"You mean your connected to the others?"

Orochimaru nodded his head gravely before smirking slightly. "And they are hungry."

* * *

**Okay, truth be told: I am not pleased with this chapter. This originally was going to have a lot more in it, but it was too long so I cut it in half...but then this first part was too short, so I had to add some random crap that I'm not to pleased with but whatever.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be better. More action (I think)...Anyways; thanks for reading and please review...love you guys!**


End file.
